Lord of the Rings: Katie and Alex book 1
by The true Eleclya
Summary: Alex and Katie find themselfs going to the middle earth, where they meet Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and many others. Katie and Alex learn that the ring wasnt destroyed after all.


Chap 1: The Arrival Of A New Beginning  
  
Legolas and Gimli have left the Middle Earth, on a ship, only to search for  
a new life. Legolas is an elf with long blonde hair and very tall. Gimli,  
who is nothing like Legolas, has a long red beard and is very short for a  
dwarf. Legolas and Gimli are two best friends. But they weren't always  
friends, when they first met it was only yelling and arguing. They soon  
settled their differences and found out they had a lot in common.  
  
Legolas was standing on the mast of the ship when he noticed something  
strange with the incoming weather. "Gimli, we have a storm coming in. It  
really looks bad, we should prepare!" Gimli came over looking for Legolas.  
"Where are ye?" yelled Gimli. "Up here." Gimli looked up and found Legolas  
looking down at him with a smile on his face "What are ye doing way up  
there?" said Gimli. "I was looking at the weather, it looks like a horrible  
storm is coming and we should prepare." Gimli looked at Legolas puzzled and  
stared at the sky. "What are you talking about? The sky doesn't even have a  
cloud." "Yes for now but remember Gimli, I am an elf, and we have better  
eye sight than humans and dwarfs." Replied Legolas. "Oh yeah." Said Gimli.  
"So what should we do to prepare?" "Well, we should tie down the sails and  
prepare to get the oars out, we have about thirty minutes."  
  
After they were done doing everything, the storm hit. "You were right, my  
elf friend, this IS a horrible storm" Yelled Gimli, trying to yell over the  
thunder. "We are being pulled in!" Yelled Legolas. "Pulled into WHAT?"  
"Over there!" Pointed Legolas. Gimli looked at to where Legolas was  
pointing. There was a whirlpool and they were heading straight for it. "Why  
didn't you tell me?!" Screamed Gimli. "I thought you knew, it is hard to  
miss something that big!" The whirlpool started sucking them in and soon  
the ship was under water.  
  
After a few hours Legolas woke up on dry land. "Where are we? Gimli? Gimli,  
where are you?" "Right here." Said Gimli running to Legolas. "We seem to be  
in some sort of forest."  
  
Chap 2: The first meeting  
  
"Katie. KATIE! KATIE QUIT DAYDREAMING AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!"  
Yelled Alex. "Huh? Oh yeah" Katie Walker ran down stairs to meet her  
best friend Alex. Katie was 20 and had long brown hair and green eyes.  
She was very skinny and tall. "Hey Alex, what's up?" "Where have you  
been? It is 12:30 and we need to go meet Heather down at the park"  
Alex Redus is a girl with short brown hair and highlights. She is  
shorter than Katie and has hazel eyes. Alex is 19 but will soon turn  
20 in a few months. Katie and Alex live together as roommates at an  
apartment. "Oh ok, what time do we need to meet her?" asked Katie. "At  
1:00, and we need to hurry. I think we are going to be late, all  
because of you." "Well, sorrryyyy, I was thinking about a new video  
game they had at Gamespot."  
Katie and Alex then left and got in the car; Alex drove, and left for  
the park. "Is that all you think about?" asked Alex "Huh? What?" said  
Katie puzzled. "Games, I mean don't you ever think of anything else?"  
"Yes I do.......FLYING PIGS!!" Alex and Katie started laughing so hard  
Alex almost got in a wreck.  
After a little while they got to the park. As soon as they parked they  
saw Heather walking towards them with a mean look on her face. "Oh  
great, looks like Heather is going to have another one of those bitchy  
arguments again" sighed Katie "What?" said Alex. She looked at Heather  
and said "Oh" and rolled her eyes. "Lets go anyway" "Fine" said Katie  
"but if she is going to be like this all day, I am leaving and going  
to Best Buy."  
"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?! YOU ARE 10 MINS LATE!" yelled Heather at the top  
of her lungs. "Hey Heather if you forget about that I will buy you a  
c.d." said Alex "Fine! But if you are even 5 mins late next time I  
will.....well, I don't know but it will be bad." Said Heather. Katie and  
Alex laughed and both said "Sure" at the same time. Heather Hougland  
is 18 and has blonde hair and green eyes. She has freckles and is also  
shorter than Katie.  
After that they all went down to an ice cream shop and had some ice cream  
and sodas. "So why are we here again?" asked Katie. "Yeah, don't we usually  
go to each others houses and do stuff there?" asked Alex "Oh yeah," said  
Heather "I forgot to tell you two I bought a cabin down by the woods here  
for the weekend." "YES!! ALRIGHT" screamed Alex and Katie each giving each  
other high fives.  
"We could go there now and hang out." Said Heather with a big grin on her  
face. "But we need to go get our clothes first, me and Katie will go get  
ours and meet you at the front of the cabin. Also what number is our  
cabin?" asked Alex. "Number 17, I have two keys so you guys take one and I  
will meet you there, see ya" said Heather.  
The girls all said their good-byes, and Katie and Alex raced towards the  
car. "Man, I can't believe this," said Katie "The WHOLE weekend, that must  
be at least 100 dollars!" "Yeah I know but we get to do soo much over  
there, like swimming and hiking, and also bon fires!" "You think we will  
see a deer there?" "No I don't think so, I think it is too dangerous for  
the deer to live so close to the city"  
"Yeah.....HEY what about the playstation!! You think there will be some kind  
of system up there?!" "KATIE! We are NOT bringing that thing up to the  
cabin; you already play that thing 24 – 7." Katie started to laugh. "Yeah I  
know, ok I won't bring it up there." "Good" Both the girls started laughing  
all the way home.  
When Katie and Alex finally got to their apartment they started packing  
right away. "Remember to bring your swimming suit." said Alex "I know MOM"  
said Katie sarcastically. Then Alex started talking in an old woman's voice  
"and also your tooth brush and your underwear and don't forget your  
medicine in case of stomach problems." Alex and Katie both laughed. After  
they got done packing, they got in the car and drove to the cabin. When  
they got there, they saw Heather already building a log pile for firewood  
and cleaning the place up.  
Alex and Katie took their bags and headed up to the cabin. "I am going to  
go look around for a little while." Yelled Katie to Alex and Heather.  
"Okay." Yelled both the girls. "Finally, some peace of my own." Thought  
Katie to herself. She walk for a little bit and then came to a lake. "Well,  
this is kinda cool." Said Katie sarcastically. "Yeah right." "What would  
really be cool is if I found some guy here but......I don't know he has to be  
different from every one else." Katie started walking a little bit further  
when she saw a wrecked ship. "Whoa! Ok I guess this place doesn't like  
boats."  
All of the sudden an arrow came flying and almost hit Katie in the head.  
"What the fuck?!" Katie started ducking and running. While she was doing  
this she started looking around to see where the arrow had come from. She  
soon stopped in her tracks and stood up. She saw the cutest guy she had  
ever laid eyes on. He had long blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. "Oh that  
hair!" thought Katie to herself. "Who are you?" said the strange man. He  
pulled up a bow an arrow and aimed at her.  
"Umm, I really don't like having a weapon aimed at me." "Answer the  
question." "Put your weapon down first." "ANSWER ME!" "PUT YOUR WEAPON  
DOWN!!" The strange man lowered his weapon. "Fine." He said. "My name is  
Katie Walker, now who are you?" Said Katie. The man looked at her for some  
time to see if she told the truth and then he finally said "My name is  
Legolas Greenleaf."  
"WHAHH" yelled some short man who came running up. "Where is the battle  
Legolas?" He pulled out his axe and looked at Katie. Katie started laughing  
because of the little man. "Is it her? Do we kill her?" said the little  
man. Katie shut up and stared at the little man and started to worry. "No  
she lives for now." Said Legolas.  
Gimli put his axe away and said "My name is Gimli, and who might ye be" "My  
name is Katie Walker, I am here with some friends. Do you have a place to  
stay?" "No" said Legolas and Gimli. "Our ship wrecked while we were sailing  
home." said Legolas. "Well, I guess my roommate, Alex, wouldn't mind if you  
guys stayed over till we could find a way home for you guys."  
Katie then showed them the way home, she noticed that Legolas was always  
staring at her, and Gimli kept pulling out his axe as though he was  
expecting that he was going to be ambushed.  
They finally got to the campsite when Alex came from around the cabin  
carrying food and bottled water; she saw Katie and the others and dropped  
everything that she was carrying. She stared at Legolas as if she has never  
seen a man before. "Umm, Alex? Are you ok?" said Katie worried. "What?  
KATIE!" She grabbed Katie and pulled her behind the cabin. "Who is that HOT  
guy?!" "He said his name is Legolas." "Legolas? That is a funny name.  
INTRODUCE ME!" "Okay okay, gosh Alex you act as if he is the last human  
alive."  
When they got around to the front of the cabin they noticed Legolas and  
Gimli looking at the food Alex had dropped. "What do you think this stuff  
is, Gimli?" Asked Legolas. "I don't know but it sure looks good" replied  
Gimli He grabbed a marshmallow and stuffed it in his mouth. "And it is also  
tasty!" "Legolas," called Katie. Legolas looked up and looked at Katie.  
"This is my best friend Alex Redus. "Hello Alex, my name is Legolas and  
this is my best friend Gimli." Pointing to Gimli. Gimli looked up and saw  
Alex. Gimli soon fell in love at first sight. "HI ALEX! I am Gimli. How are  
you?" "Umm, yeah. Hey Legolas do you want me to show you the place?" said  
Alex. "Sure, I guess." He gave one last look at Katie and then left with  
Alex. "Well Gimli I guess that leaves you and me to do dinner."  
While Katie and Gimli were fixing dinner, Alex and Legolas were taking a  
nice walk around the forest. "Umm, Legolas?" Said Alex. "Yes? Was there  
something you wanted?" "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Where did you  
come from? I mean with the clothes you are wearing you are not from around  
here." "I am from the Shire, since that is where I was last." "What is the  
Shire?" "You know....the shire?" "No I don't know." After a while they made  
their way back to camp.  
Dinner was ready when they went inside. "Hey Alex, hey Legolas. Gimli was  
just telling me the story about how you guys saved the world from total  
disaster." Said Katie. "Come and sit down and eat with us. We made chicken  
and stew." Said Gimli with a smile. "Oh, Alex we HAVE to teach the guys how  
to disco and dance!" Said Katie laughing. "Oh and remember watch out for  
FLYING PIGS!" yelled Katie and Alex.  
Alex and Katie started laughing so hard, Gimli and Legolas stared at them  
with a puzzled look. Alex and Katie looked at them and laughed even harder.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Legolas. "Yeah why ye be laughing so hard?" Asked  
Gimli. "It is an inside joke" replied Alex. "What is an inside joke?" asked  
Gimli staring at Alex. "It is a joke that only me and Alex understand."  
said Katie.  
"Now lets teach you guys how to disco and then dance like the way we do  
now, because the way Gimli showed me.......uhh yeah." Said Katie. Alex took  
Legolas by the hand and they both stood up. "I will teach Legolas how to  
disco and you will teach Gimli." Said Alex with a smile on her face that  
said I WIN! "Ok fine but then you teach Gimli how to slow dance." Alex then  
made a look on her face so that Katie only understood that said DAMN YOU!  
Katie smiled, and then went off to go get the radio and the CD player.  
When she came back she put in a cd and started a song that went CAN'T TOUCH  
THIS. Alex sat there trying to teach Legolas how to disco while trying not  
to die of laughter. But Legolas was way too funny to keep quiet. Katie,  
Alex, Gimli and Legolas all started laughing. Now it was Gimli's turn to  
disco.  
Katie had such a hard time with him because he refused to do ANYTHING. So  
it didn't take long to give up trying to teach Gimli. They then went to  
teaching how to slow dance. Katie and Legolas were paired up and Gimli and  
Alex were also paired. Alex went to the radio and turned to a station that  
was playing a song. Katie grabbed Legolas and told him where to put his  
hands and how to move. Gimli was the one to grab Alex because Alex really  
didn't want to dance with Gimli. But she did it anyway so she wouldn't be  
mean.  
The song was slow. Legolas had his hands around Katie's hips while Katie  
had her arms around Legolas's neck. Alex had to literally bend down to  
dance with Gimli. You could tell that she was not having fun by the look on  
her face every time Katie would look at her. Katie would chuckle every time  
she did look at her.  
After the song was over they all went inside the cabin. Katie was getting  
really tired now and went to go to bed. Alex was confused now she didn't  
know if Legolas liked her or Katie. She really wanted to find out but was  
scared to because it might be that Legolas liked Katie. So Alex went over  
to go and talk to Katie. "Katie, do you like Legolas?" "Huh? What is this  
all about?" said Katie who was very tired. "I mean do you like.....REALLY  
like Legolas?" "Look Alex, if you want him them, nail him. I am not really  
into guys only Playstation." Katie and Alex both started laughing.  
"But you know Alex, they both need to go back home. They really don't  
belong here." Yeah I know but I might as well live the best of it." "Hey!  
Were is Heather? I thought she was with us" "No her boyfriend came over,  
you know Erick, well they came over and Heather said somethin about doing  
it. Whatever that means." Katie laughed. Alex didn't get it till she sat  
there for some time "OH MY GOD!!! SHE WOULDN'T!!" "Well she won't be back  
till either late tonight or early next morning." Said Alex. Katie went back  
to sleep and Alex went to go talk to Legolas and Gimli.  
Chap 3: Journey to Rivendell  
Early the next morning Alex woke up to the sound of a car approaching  
the cabin. "Katie! Heather is back!" Yelled Alex. Legolas and Gimli  
woke up. They slept on the available bunk beds. "Who is Heather?"  
Asked Legolas. "She is Katie's sister and my friend" "Is she anything  
like Katie?" "Well no, they are really exact opposites" Alex got up  
and went out side to go greet Heather. Katie was still asleep since  
she sleeps for so long.  
"Katie wake up, your sister is here." Said Legolas shaking Katie. "5  
more mins" said Katie somewhere under the covers. Back outside Alex  
was telling Heather about there new friends. "Heather?" "Yeah Alex?"  
"Well we got some news for you. We found some guys that were lost and  
needed a place to stay." "Hang on, you found some GUYS? What kind of  
guys? Asked Heather with a questionable look on her face. "Are they  
cute?!" She asked all excited now. "Well one of them is, but the other  
one is.....well,.......not my type." Replied Alex.  
Heather rushed inside and the first thing she saw was Gimli right  
under her looking up. "Well I can tell which one is not your type."  
Whispered Heather to Alex. Alex started laughing. Heather then saw  
Legolas and was love struck. Legolas was still trying to get Katie out  
of bed by pulling her off the top bunk. Katie was hanging on for dear  
life and still trying to go back to sleep at the same time. "Katie,  
you need to wake up. It is 10:00 am in the morning. So GET UP!" "Ok ok  
I am getting up.  
This is the first time a guy WANTS me to get out of bed, they usually  
want me in!" said Katie making a joke. Legolas didn't get it. "Why  
would they want to do that?" Asked Legolas still not getting it. Alex  
and Heather started laughing.  
"Hello Legolas, my name is Heather" said Heather trying to sound as  
sexy as she could. "Hi." Said Legolas not paying any attention and  
still trying to get Katie out of bed.  
Katie got up and said "So Heather, how was last night?" with a smirk  
on her face. 'What do you mean?" Trying to sound innocent and also  
pointing her eyes to Legolas. "No not you too!" said Katie rolling her  
eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Said Alex and Heather  
together. "Oh, nothing." TACKLE!!" Katie jumped off the top bunk and  
landed on Alex and Heather. "KATIE you're too FAT!!" yelled Alex "Yeah  
Katie lose some pounds." Said Heather somewhere under Alex and Katie.  
While the girls were tackling each other and laughing their heads off.  
Legolas went over to Gimli. "I think we should take them back with us,  
Gimli." "But we can't, if Gandalf saw them he would start to use that  
stange magic on them. I mean these are not ordinary girls." "Yeah I  
know but I really want to show Katie Rivendell. You can bring Alex."  
"Well, I don't know. I don't want to leave Alex either. Well okay then  
we will bring them." Gimli and Legolas looked back at the girls to see  
Alex sitting on Katie's face and making a huge gassy fart.  
"Alex!! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!! YOUR GAS SMELLS LIKE A DEAD CAT!! GET  
OFF!" Alex was laughing too hard to do anything. Katie got up and  
did a body slam on Alex. "That's it your dead!" then Katie sat on her  
and farted on her. "KATIE! YOU ARE GOING TO PUT A HOLE IN MY NEW  
SHIRT!!" Then all the girls started laughing.  
"Umm, girls." Said Legolas. Alex and Heather both stopped laughing and  
looked at him, but Katie was still laughing. "We wanted to know if ye  
be wanting to come back to Rivendell with us." Said Gimli. "Yeah" said  
Alex "Sure" said Heather. "Wait, does Rivendell have a Playstation?"  
asked Katie. "What's a playstation?" asked Legolas. "You don't know  
what a PLAYSTATION is? It is the only greatest thing that has ever  
happen to mankind!!"  
While Katie was talking about playstation Alex grabbed Legolas and  
said "Don't worry about her, she'll be glad to go to Rivendell."  
"Sure, I guess." Said Legolas. "So how do we get to Rivendell?" "Well  
Gandalf gave me some powder that will transport us directly back to  
Rivendell." "WHAT!" yelled Gimli "You mean that we could have gone  
back home and you didn't tell me!?"  
"Well Gandalf told me only to use it in an emergency." "But that WAS  
an emergency! Well then okay I want to go back now so let's leave."  
Katie finally shut up about the playstation and asked "Who is  
Gandalf?" "Well he is a wizard with great powers." "A wizard, oh come  
on I don't even belive in the tooth fairy anymore." Then Heather  
butted in and said "Katie, you stopped believing in the tooth fairy  
when you were 16." "Well at least I stopped believing in it, unlike  
you." "KATIE I told you to NEVER tell ANYONE!!" Alex was shocked! "You  
believe in the tooth fairy?!" "Well, were do the teeth go and the  
money just popped up under your pillow without waking you up!" Katie  
and Alex started cracking up and then giggling. "Ok let's get going."  
Said Legolas interrupting the girls.  
Legolas took out a leather bag and opened it. And inside the bag was  
what looked like ashes from a piece of coal. He took out a pinch of it  
and yelled Rivendell and threw it on Katie. All of the sudden there  
was a poof of smoke and Katie was gone. Alex and Heather screamed  
"AAAAHHHHH" "Alex, Heather! It is okay!" "Where is Katie?" Yelled Alex  
in her meanest voice. "She is now in Rivendell." "Are you sure?" "Yes  
I am now going to send Gimli so Katie won't freak out." He then  
sprinkled Gimli with the powder and then yelled Rivendell. The same  
thing happened to Gimli as what happened to Katie. POOF!! He was gone.  
"Okay who is next?" "How about Alex." Said Heather. WHAT?! NOT ME!"  
Too late Legolas yelled Rivendell and threw the powder on her. And  
POOF she was gone. He then did the same to Heather and then finally  
himself.  
Chap 4:Fellowship of The New Ring  
POOF!! Katie got up from the ground and looked around. "Where am I?" She  
noticed that everyone looked like Legolas, but only uglier. She walked  
around for a few minuets till she came to what looked like a restaurant.  
She found a man that actually looked normal. The man noticed that she was  
staring at him. Katie turned away and started looking at the trees  
embarrassed.  
The man got up and went to go talk to Katie. "Hello, I have never seen you  
here before. Are you new here?" "Well, yes. My friend Legolas brought me  
here." "You know Legolas? He is a great friend of mine!" said the man. "No  
way! You are Legolas's friend? Oh! Sorry my name is Katie Walker." "My name  
is Aragorn the King." "Whoa! You're a king?!" Katie thought he was joking  
"Your Majesty! I bow down before your presence." She started laughing but  
Aragorn found nothing funny.  
"You're joking right? I mean there are now no such things as kings." Katie  
then heard running from behind her and saw Gimli coming at her at full  
speed. "Gimli what's wrong?" "Katie, Legolas has been looking...." He then  
saw Aarogon and bowed down. "King Aragorn! It has been very long. I am  
sorry I did not notice you in the first place."  
"Gimli, my friend, how many times have I told you not to call me King  
Aragorn? Just call me Aragorn." Just one more time sire, like always."  
Gimli smiled at Aragorn and then hugged him. "It is good to see you again."  
Katie looked at them as if they were insane.  
"So you are really a king?" "Yes I am." "OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY! I  
thought you were joking! You see from where I am from there are no kings."  
Legolas than came from behind them and saw Aragorn. "Aragorn!" "Legolas!"  
Legolas and Aragorn gave each other a hug.  
"Hasn't it been, what, two years?" said Aragorn. "It feels more like five."  
Said Legolas. "KATIE!!" Katie turned around and found Alex just standing  
there. SLAP! Alex pulled back her hand and bitched slapped Katie. Legolas  
jumped. "What in the hell was that for?!" Yelled Katie holding her check in  
pain. "Where were you!! When we.....poofed here you were gone and we looked  
EVERYWHERE for you!"  
"Well why in the hell did you slapped me like that?" "I was scared that  
something had happened to you Katie. I mean we are best friends, and I  
thought something had happened to you." "Well I am fine now; all I did was  
look around." Alex looked as if she was about to cry. "Look Alex I am  
sorry, but you don't need to worry about me." Then Katie started acting as  
if she was tough with the strong voice and the flexing muscles. "I am  
stronger than anyone here." She said joking. Alex then chuckled and played  
punched Katie in the stomach. "HEY!" Said Katie laughing.  
Aragorn and Legolas were just watching. Gimli was trying to hug Alex and  
calm her down but Alex was trying to run away and not offend him. Aragorn  
and Katie were laughing.  
Heather came up finally and saw Aragorn. She then fell in love again.  
"Well hello, umm...what's your name?" "My name is Aragorn the king." "Well  
hello Aragorn....the king." Said Heather trying to be sexy again. "Ok, what  
is with Heather and guys?" said Alex to Katie. "I don't know but she does  
this to almost EVERY guy she meets!" Said Katie. "HEY, shut up Katie! At  
least I could get guys, I mean no guys even like YOU!" "I do." Said  
Legolas.  
Everyone looked at him surprised but not as surprised as Katie was. "You  
know....as a friend." Alex was relieved "Oh, well that changes everything,  
Katie has a lot of guys that like her as a friend." said Alex "Well," said  
Aragorn "Lets get going and I will take you girls to go and see Gandalf."  
"What?" said Alex. "Why?" asked Heather. "Well this place is not safe here  
and we need to go and see Gandalf about that. I don't know if he wants you  
girls to stay or go back home, I am very sorry."  
"Well hang on," said Heather "If the place is not safe then I want to go  
back home, I mean I don't want to risk my life or anything. I do have a  
boyfriend and I would like to see him again." "Well," Said Legolas "If you  
really want to go that bad, then we will let you go." He took out the bag  
and asked "Where you want to be dropped off at?" "Mckinney Texas." Legolas  
yelled "MCKINNEY TEXAS" and sprinkled the powder on her. POOF she was gone.  
"Does anybody else want to go back?" He asked. "Nope," said Katie "Got no  
one to go back to." "Same here with me, plus I need a little excitement."  
Said Alex. "Well then," said Aragorn "Lets be on our way."  
The trip was long. They rode horses all the way there. Katie knew how to  
ride a horse but Alex was a little wobbly. The trip took two days. When  
they finally got to where they were going. Katie was excited the place was  
huge. It was an enormous castle. "Alex, Katie, welcome to my home." said  
Aragorn. Alex was also excited "This is YOUR HOME?!" They went inside the  
fortified gate and started making their way up to the castle. As soon as  
they entered the castle King Aragorn was greeted by so many of his people.  
"His people seem to like him a lot." Whispered Katie to Legolas. "Well,  
Aragorn saved their lives, so of course he will be loved."  
They went into a huge room and there standing was a man fully dressed in  
white. The man was old with a long beard and eyes that seem to always be  
looking in space. "GANDALF!" yelled Legolas. Legolas bowed down and then  
went to go see him. "Legolas," said Gandalf. "It has been too long. Gimli!  
You are here too!" He then noticed Alex and Katie and was lost in words.  
His eyes were not small anymore but had become very big with surprise and  
then with happiness. "And who are these fine women?" he asked. Gimli was  
the one to introduce them. "This is Alex Redus and Katie Walker." Pointing  
to each of them. "Excuse me," said Katie "But you are really really old."  
Alex turned and hit Katie as she said, "That is not nice." Gandalf laughed,  
"You must be really wise, because my grandmother told me that the older the  
person is the wiser he or she was." Said Katie "Legolas, did you know that  
Katie and Alex look exactly like Eleclya and Nebride. "WHAT? No they  
don't!" "Yes they do, come I will show you my books and pictures."  
While they were walking Alex asked, "Who is Eleclivle and Nobide?" It is  
Eleclya and Nebride, they are ancient elves that have far more power than  
normal elves. "So you are saying that me and Alex are probably related to  
these elves and have their powers?" Said Katie. "Well, yes but your powers  
have not awakened yet and I need to look at my books and figure out how."  
Gandalf went into a library and started looking at books. "Yes here!"  
Gandalf opened a book and showed everyone a picture that looked exactly  
like Alex and Katie except that they were dressed up like Legolas and had  
braided hair and elf ears. Alex and Katie looked at each other surprised.  
"These girls were best friends, they were also crazy in a playful way. They  
thought everything was a game. But they did everything that they were  
supposed to do." Said Gandalf reading the book. "Sounds exactly like us."  
Said Alex. "Ok, I need to find out how to release your powers. It may take  
me some time so why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up." Said Gandalf  
looking through his books. "Aragorn why don't you tell them about our new  
mission." "Sure thing, Gandalf. We will head out and get something to eat."  
They went to the king's table and had meat, vegetables, and those little  
hot dogs. "So what is the mission?" asked Katie scarfing down some little  
hot dogs. She looked at Alex and said, "These little hot dogs are really  
good!" Alex looked at her and frowned "Stupid, they are called pigs in a  
blanket." "Well sorry" Katie said sarcastically.  
"Well the ring we once tried to destroyed is well....not destroyed. And the  
ring may have fell in the wrong hands." Alex was curious "So we basically  
have to go and get the ring?" "Yes and destroy it forever." "So if we do  
get your powers to awaken we will need you two to become the new fellowship  
of the ring." "Ok, Aragorn." Said Katie mad. "Will anybody here speak  
ENGLISH?! What in the hell does the new fellowship of the freakin ring  
mean?" "It means that you and me have to go find the ring and kill the  
person who has it and bring it back here." Said Alex "Think of it as a  
playstation game, Katie." "YES! I am going to kick all of yall's ass! Just  
give me a freakin gun!" Alex started laughing.  
Chap 5 Awakened With a New Power  
After dinner they went to the place that they were going to stay for the  
night. Katie jumped in the tub while Alex was looking around the place.  
Legolas and Aragorn left to go and help Gandalf with his books. "Katie!"  
said Alex "This place is enormous!" "I know!" said Katie in the bathtub.  
Alex went over to the bed and laid down. Katie got done with her bath and  
got in a robe. "Ok Alex, your turn." Alex got up and started to run the  
bath. She put bubble bath stuff and waited. "Katie do you think Eleclya and  
Nebride are really us?" "Well, I really don't know. If we really are  
related and do have those powers then we will never be the same when we get  
back home."  
Alex got in the bath and Katie and Alex just sat there to think about it.  
"Alex if I do get some kind of powers then I decided that I don't want to  
go home. I will stay here." "I thought about that too, and I want to stay  
here also. But do you think Gandalf would let us?" "Well he should, because  
he should know that we could never go home with powers. People would think  
we are mutants and would want to experiment on us." Alex got done and then  
they both got dressed.  
They decided to go see if Gandalf or the others had found anything yet.  
Katie started to open the door but then WHAM the door slammed on Katie's  
face and she fell behind the door. Legolas came running from the door.  
"KATIE! ALEX! WE FOUND IT! Oh, hello Alex. Where is Katie." "She is behind  
the door." "Why is she behind there?" Katie got up and had a huge red mark  
all over her face. "Uhh, what's going on?" "Katie what happened to you?"  
said Legolas. Katie was really pissed off. "you....You....YOU DID THIS TO ME!  
YOU SLAMED THE STUPID DOOR ON MY STUPID FACE!!" Alex was laughing so hard  
she had tears coming out of her eyes.  
"Oh, sorry Katie. I didn't see you coming." "Never mind, let's go." Alex,  
Legolas, and Katie went inside. Gandalf had a huge smile on his face. "We  
have found it. Alex, Katie, come here. Katie and Alex went and stood right  
in front of Gandalf. "Now stand right there and try not to move." Gandalf  
then started to say some chanting word and sprinkling some dust like the  
kind Legolas had. "Kima klada somo doo." And other kind of strange  
language. All of the sudden there was light coming all around Alex and  
Katie. Gandalf stopped chanting and was now watching. Legolas and the  
others were also watching. But soon the light became too bright and  
everybody had to shield their eyes. Finally the light went away leaving  
Katie and Alex standing in the same spot they were in. The others were  
shocked! Katie and Alex had changed cloths. They looked exactly like in the  
picture. They were now dressed like Legolas and had braided hair. Alex got  
her hair longer but Katie's stayed the same. They also had elf ears. "Oh  
great!" said Katie "I look like an idiot." "I think we look good." Said  
Alex. "HELLO ALEX, look at this picture of us WAY back then!" Katie grabbed  
the book and shoved it in Alex's face. "See?" Legolas started to cut in.  
"Hey I think you guys look great. I think we should also test your powers."  
Chap 6: Testing the new powers  
The first thing Alex and Katie noticed is that they had better eye sight.  
"Whoa! Alex! I can see MILES from here! I can see a squirrel eating a nut  
about 10 miles over in the east!" "Awesome, I can see it too!" said Alex  
excited.  
Gandalf then spoke "You have far better eye sight than any other elf. You  
also have better listening skills and you are faster than anybody else."  
"Sweet!" said Katie. "Sweet?" "Yeah that is what we say when something cool  
happens." Explained Alex. "Oh ok. Legolas since you are the only regular  
elf here in this room than you get to test the girls." "Sure, ok." Said  
Legolas. Then everyone went outside the castle.  
"Okay," said Gandalf "I want Katie and Alex to go outside the castle and  
walk till you cant hear me or Legolas talking, and when you get there I  
want you to face your backs towards us." "Ok, sure, whatever." Said Katie.  
Alex and Katie got out of the castle walls and then started walking away  
from Legolas and Gandalf.  
As soon as they stopped hearing Gandalf and Legolas talking to each other  
they stopped and waited. "Ok Legolas, what I want you to do is pull out  
your bow and shoot Katie and Alex in the back." "WHAT?! I don't want to do  
that! What if I kill them?!" yelled Legolas. "Trust me you won't kill them.  
They have super sensitive hearing so they should catch the arrow before it  
hits them." "SHOULD?!" Legolas was scared now. "But I want you to shoot  
them with all the strength you have." "Ok, but I swear if this kills them I  
will send the whole army of Mirkwood on you, deal?" said Legolas with anger  
in his voice. "Ok deal."  
Legolas pulled up his bow and equipped it with two arrows. He aimed the bow  
and pulled it back as far as he could pull it. WHOOSH! The arrows shot so  
fast that Gandalf didn't even know he shot it. Meanwhile Katie and Alex  
were waiting for something to happen. "Alex, what do you think they are  
doing up there?" "I really don't know. Hey, what is that noise?" "I don't  
know but it sounds like it is coming our way and fast!" The arrow came  
flying straight towards them, but just before it hit them in the back, Alex  
and Katie turned around and caught the arrows with their bare hands. "What  
in the hell did I just do?" said Alex surprised to see an arrow in her  
hands.  
"These arrows were aimed at our hearts!" Said Katie surprised. They looked  
up to see Legolas put down his bow and started talking to Gandalf. "Did  
Legolas and Gandalf try to KILL us?" Katie asked. "I don't know." Said  
Alex. "Should we go back?" I don't think they... uh... I don't know. I am so  
confused." "They may try to kill us again." "Well let's get close enough to  
hear what they are saying." Katie and Alex walked close enough to hear  
them. Mean while Legolas and Gandalf were talking about the girls. "Well, I  
didn't kill them." Legolas said relived.  
"I think we should try it again, I don't think we brought out there full  
potential. Go get about twenty more elves and tell them to bring their bows  
and arrows." Legolas went off to go get some more people. Back over to  
where Katie and Alex were, Katie and Alex were relived that Legolas was not  
trying to kill them. "I wonder what our full potential is?" Katie said.  
"Yeah, maybe we have more powers than this!" said Alex. "Ok, let's get back  
to were we are supposed to stand." Alex and Katie walked again to were they  
couldn't hear them and turned their back's facing them.  
Back up to where Gandalf was standing, Legolas came back with twenty more  
elves. "Okay Gandalf, where do you want us to stand?" "I want you and the  
others to stand on those walls like as if you were waiting for a war to  
come. Then I want you pull up your bows and arrows and aim it at Katie and  
Alex. Finally I will give you a signal and I want you to shoot them." "Okay  
you heard the wizard, so lets go!" Yelled Legolas.  
The elves all lined up all across the walls and then pulled up there bows  
and then loaded them. Legolas stood once again where he stood last. He rose  
up his bow and aimed it with a silver arrow. Gandalf looked at the arrow  
with wide eyes filled with fear. "You are going to use THAT arrow?" "Yes,  
this is my fastest arrow, the one my mother gave me before she died. Nobody  
has ever been able to dodge or catch this perticular arrow. It has killed  
so many before. Let's see what these girls are made of."  
Gandalf nodded his head and said "Let's begin." Gandalf raised his staff  
and then gave the signal by throwing the staff at his side. All of the  
sudden twenty arrows were heading towards the girls. Katie and Alex stood  
there waiting for something to happen. "Katie, how long do you think it  
would take Legolas to go get twenty elves? "Not too long. I already hear  
arrows coming, and a whole lot of them." "Get ready, wait! One is coming  
faster than the others and it is going to hit you Katie!" Katie turned and  
saw an arrow coming at her faster than anything she had ever seen. "Alex, I  
don't think I can ca..AAHH!" Katie eyes suddenly started turning white.  
Body slightly started to glow but not that much. She than ran straight  
towards the arrow and jumped high in the air and caught it. After she  
caught it the eyes turned normal and her body stopped glowing. "What just  
happened?" asked Katie. "KATIE WATCH OUT!" Katie jumped and saw an arrow  
hit the ground where she once stood.  
She started jumping away from all the arrows. Alex on the other hand was  
being a show off and jumping to catch all the arrows Katie jumped away  
from. "What is the matter Katie? Scared of the arrows? Ha ha, this is fun."  
"I am not scared, I just don't want to be hit! It kinda feels like dodge  
ball. I am having fun this way." "Yeah right." After the arrows were done  
flying Katie and Alex just stood there. Alex had nineteen arrows in her  
hand, while Katie just had the one silver arrow. "God Katie, you really  
suck! I caught so many arrows and you only got one!" Alex said laughing.  
Katie started laughing also. "Well, at least I can dodge them." "Hey I can  
dodge them too." "Yeah, well prove it! Oh wait, you can't because all the  
arrows have fallen. He he." Alex started laughing too. "Well Katie I guess  
we should be heading back."  
Back over where Gandalf and Legolas were, all of them were surprised. "Did  
you see the way Katie turned into something!" said Legolas to Gandalf.  
"Well we seem to have brought out the full potential in Katie but I don't  
know about Alex." Said Gandalf with a strange look on his face. "Well  
should we only shoot at Alex then?" "No, we don't have time. Every minute  
that passes by our enemy grows stronger." "Well where do you think the ring  
will be?" "Well if Frodo dropped it at Mount Doom then they wont keep it  
there. Where would be the last place we would look?" "What about the  
mountains of shadow?" "No, that is too close to Mount Doom." Said Gandalf.  
Legolas and Gandalf sat there for some time thinking about where the one  
holding the ring might go. While they stood there, Katie and Alex came up  
and stood beside them. "So," said Katie "What did we miss? Oh, Legolas I  
think this is your arrow." She gave Legolas the arrow and smiled at him.  
Legolas smiled back and said "Thanks, we are trying to find out where the  
one holding the ring might have taken it. "Well," Alex said "We are going  
to need a map to see all the possibilities where it might be." "Yes, yes,  
of course." Gandalf said. "Follow me to my library."  
All of them followed Gandalf and went into the library. Gandalf went over  
to one of the shelves and pulled out a big book. He opened it and inside  
was a big red button, Gandalf pushed the button and the whole shelf of  
books went back a little and then slid open. They then went down a long  
narrow passage and then went down some spiral staircase. "What is this  
place?" said Katie. "Yeah, this place doesn't look too friendly." Said Alex  
with a scared voice. They all went down some more till they went into a  
huge room with a lot of old books. There was one book lying on the desk and  
Katie went to go and check it out. The tittle of the book was called The  
magical world of wizards and sorcery Gandalf saw Katie looking at the book  
and went over to talk to her.  
"Yes, my friend Dumbledor gave me that one. It tells me about the wizards  
in the other world. "Other world?" "Yes, he did mention about a boy your  
age named Harry Potter also." He looked at Legolas and said "Dumbledor was  
also the one that gave the special powder I gave you, he called it Flu  
powder." He then returned to Katie "Harry is a boy with great powers that  
can save the world. But the boy gets into a lot of mischief and will need  
protection." Alex then came over and said "What exactly are you trying to  
tell us Gandalf?" "I am just saying that if you girls would like to help  
him after you help us just tell me." "Why does Harry need protection?"  
asked Alex. "Well there is this one evil Wizard named Voldermort who tried  
to kill him before, but failed. And now he wants to kill Harry. Harry  
Potter is the only survivor that has actually faced him. He has got a scar  
on his head now that is in the shape of a lighting bolt." "Well we will  
think about it." Said Katie. Gandalf went to the bookshelf and pulled out a  
scroll that was behind some big books. "You know Dumbledore did mention  
that a couple of years ago five girls showed up to help Harry. Their names  
were Mallari, Kelsey, Elise, Jessica and....Alex. But at the end of the  
school year Alex disappeared and never came back." At this Alex spit out  
what she was drinking, jumped up, and began pacing. Everyone stared at her  
as if she was losing her mind. She was muttering to herself, "Get a hold of  
yourself Alex, at least you know your not losing your marbles anymore." She  
then walked over to the wall and began banging her head against it.  
"ALEX STOP!" Katie yelled as she pulled Alex away from the wall. Alex  
looked at everyone with a grin on her face. She turned to Katie and said,  
"Katie remember that time I had a coma a couple of years ago?" "Yeah, so  
what are you trying to say?" "That was me at Hogwarts!!" "You know, I'm not  
surprised."  
Gandalf looked at her and said, "Yeah right." "You don't believe me, go get  
Dumbledore." Gandalf looked at her skeptically. "NOW!" Gandalf poffed into  
thin air and soon returned with Dumbledore. "Now Dumbledore this girl says  
she was the one that disappeared at the end of the school year a couple of  
years ago."  
Dumbledore looked at Alex with a mix of skepticism and fear. "Prove it."  
"Why does nobody listen to me." She asked. Her hair and eyes turned white  
as the wind picked up. "Feel my wrath!" "Okay stop!" Dumbledore said with  
fear. "Here I can do something else to convince you." She looked at them  
and started singing, "I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF MOONSTONES, DIDDLY DIDDLY,  
THERE THEY ARE STANDING IN A ROW, BUM BUM BUM , BIG ONES, SMALL ONES, SOME  
AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD, OH I NEVER HAD TO DO THIS FOR MUFASSA, WHAT, WHAT DID  
YOU SAY, OH NOTHING, YOU KNOW THE LAW, NEVER, EVER, MENTION THAT NAME IN MY  
PRESENCE I AM THE KING."  
As soon as she was finished everyone's head, except Alex's and Katie's,  
turned into moonstones. "Okay that's enough. I admit, it was you."  
Dumbledore yelled at Alex. All of a sudden everyone's head turned too  
normal. "Well, I gotta admit Alex it is good to see you." Dumbledore said  
as he hugged her. Alex stood there awkwardly. "You know, Mallari hasn't  
been the same since you left, nobody has. "Someday you will have to tell  
all of us what happened to you." "Don't worry I'll return to Hogwarts and  
tell you about it someday." Then Dumbledore disappeared.  
"Ok...let's see where the ring may be at." Said Gandalf. He unrolled  
the scroll to revile an old map of the Middle Earth. There was a lot of  
writing on it and also a big blank spot that had the words NEAR HARAO. "Why  
is that blank?" asked Alex. "Well, only a few dared to go there and none of  
them came back to tell us about it. We think they are all dead." "Or," said  
Katie "They might have had such a good time there that they didn't want to  
tell anyone about it." "True, true. But not even the trained owls that  
Dumbledor gave me never returned." "oh, ok." "Maybe," said Legolas who was  
being very quiet "They took the ring up north."  
Katie disagreed "No, they must have took it to the place nobody dared to  
go." She took out a dagger that came with her outfit and stab the scroll.  
The dagger landed on the part that said NEAR HARAO . "I mean, if they know  
you wont go there, then that is where they will take it and create a huge  
army and once again try to destroy the world." "Ok Katie." Said Alex "Why  
did you just do that?" "I don't know I saw it on a movie once and thought  
that was a good opportunity." "Well that was stupid." "No you're just  
jealous that I got to do it and you didn't." Alex and Katie laughed.  
"Excuse me girls," said Gandalf "But if that is where the ring may be held  
then it is up to you two to go in there and get the ring back."  
Then Katie and Alex did a solute stand and said "Aye Aye Gandalf sir. We  
will do our best." They then started marching away and left the room.  
"Legolas looked at Gandalf and said "I am kinda of worried." "I am too but  
I trust them that they will be ok, and stay the way they are." "That is  
what worries me, if they stay the way they are then people are going to get  
scared. And you know that fear turns into hate and hate turns into anger,  
and they will try to kill them. I don't think Katie and Alex can handle  
hundreds of angry men or even worse elves and dwarves coming after them."  
"Yes but you do know what happens when they do change, what would happen to  
them may be far worse than this ring of power." "Yeah, I know."  
Chap 7: Meeting New Danger  
  
The next morning Alex awoke to a sunshiny day. She turned to Katie  
and said, "Katie, wake up." "NO." "KATIE WAKE UP!" Alex screamed as she  
pulled back her hand and "BAM" slapped Katie across the face. "AHHHH!" "Why  
in the hell did you do that Alex?" "Because you need to get up." "You know  
there are other ways to wake me up." "I know, but slapping you is so much  
funner."  
All of a sudden the door came open with a "BANG" and Legolas came  
running in with his dagger drawn. "AHHH!" Katie and Alex screamed as they  
dived under the covers.  
"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" "Hey that's my line,"  
Gimli said as he too ran in. "Would you two get the hell out of here" Alex  
and Katie, from somewhere under the covers, yelled. "Why, are you naked"  
asked Gimli. "It's none of your damn business," Alex said angrily. "Now get  
out!" Katie said. "Yeah, Yeah." Legolas said as he pulled Gimli out the  
door behind him.  
"Damn that was embarrassing," Alex said to Katie. "Yeah it was."  
Katie replied. "I think we'd better get ready and go see Gandalf about Near  
Harao." Alex said. "Yeah I guess," Katie said grumpily. "Well next time I  
won't slap you to get you up." "Thank you Alex." Katie said sarcastically.  
"I think I'll have Gimli come in here instead." "LIKE HELL YOU WILL."  
"Settle down, I'm just kidding." "Sure you are Alex." Alex snickered  
quietly to herself. "Well we need to pack up and leave as soon as  
possible." Katie said. "Let's....Go!" Alex yelled.  
The girls packed up and loaded their horses with all of their  
supplies. Katie's horse was a huge black mustang, while Alex's was a  
beautiful white mare. "Come on let's leave before they get here, we don't  
want to endanger their lives." Said Katie. "Yeah, I just don't want Gimli  
to go. Even though Legolas is super hot I feel the same way you do and  
don't want them to get killed."  
They got on their horses and rode out of the castle walls. They were  
heading southeast and riding at full speed. It soon became night and Katie  
and Alex stopped to build camp. After they were done Alex noticed  
something. "Katie, do you hear that?" "Huh? Wait yeah it sounds like  
someone is coming on a horse." "Come on, get your sword and hide behind  
that hill." Alex grabbed her bow and arrows while Katie ran over to her  
horse and grabbed her sword. They dashed behind the hill and waited.  
The horse hooves became closer till it actually stopped in their camp.  
"HALT!" screamed Alex "WHO GOES THERE?" "It is me, Aragorn!" said the  
person. "Shit! What are you doing!" Alex came out and saw Aragorn. "Do you  
want to get yourself killed?! Katie it is okay! It is only Aragorn." Alex  
looked back at Aragorn. The fire lighted his face and it seemed to make his  
face glow with warmth.  
"Whoa!" Damn! I didn't think anybody would follow us!" said Katie coming  
from behind the hill. She noticed Alex looking at Aragorn with love in her  
eyes. (Oh goddamn it. She is like Heather!) "Umm, Alex can I talk to you  
for a sec in private? You don't mind do you Aragorn?" "No not at all, be my  
guest." Alex smiled at him and then followed Katie. "What is wrong with  
you?" "What?" "I thought you liked Legolas!" "Well not anymore, I found my  
man now."  
While the girls were yapping behind the hill, Aragorn was just standing  
there trying to listen. But all he heard was Katie say, "I thought you  
liked Legolas!" His heart filled with joy! Finally somebody liked him now  
that he was a king. He fell in love with Alex. "Katie," he called. "WHAT!?"  
She yelled back. "Could I talk to you?" "Oh god....sure just hang on." Katie  
came from the hill and went over to him. "Yes?" "Well I think Alex may like  
me and I wanted to know if that was true?" "Uhh," she said with disgust  
"Why don't you ask her yourself! ALEX! GET OVER HERE ARAGON WANTS TO TALK  
TO YOU!" "Wait no no no no! said Aragon trying to catch Katie, but to no  
avail.  
He rounded the corner and collided with Alex. "WHAM" Katie was already back  
over at the camp with her horse. "OH! Alex! Sorry I was....uhh......" "What did  
you want?" said Alex with a huge smile on her face. "I was......I was just  
wandering.....if.....well......do you.." "Do I what?" "Well do you..." "Come on spit  
it out man." Suddenly Aragorn leaned forward and  
kissed her. She pulled back, shocked. "So I guess you like me too." Said  
Alex. "EEEWWW!" said Katie in disgust from over by the camp. "Please don't  
tell me that I heard a kiss going on! You people are sick!" Alex laughed  
and hugged Aragorn. They walked back to camp holding hands and sat down to  
go to sleep. "Disgusting." Said Katie while making a face that a six year  
old would make.  
Alex woke up in Aragorn arms and she pulled free. Finally for once Katie  
was up before them and she was packing up. "So you're actually up first  
Katie?" Alex asked yawning. "Yeah, I couldn't go to sleep with you two  
being all gushy and everything." "Oh, shut up. You know you want a man like  
him, to hold you and love you for all eternity." "Please don't make me  
hurl." Katie stopped and listened, as did Alex. They heard two horses  
coming there way at full speed. Alex went over to Aragorn and woke him up.  
They held hands while they were waiting for the incomers. Katie pulled out  
her sword and looked at Alex. Alex nodded at her and pulled out her bow and  
arrows and stepped in front of Aragorn.  
Legolas and Gimli came up riding mustangs. Gimli saw Aragorn and then  
looked at Alex suspiciously, because how protectively she was standing in  
front of him. Legolas saw Katie and jumped off his horse. "Katie! Where did  
you and Alex go?" "Uhh, here!"  
Alex put her bow and arrows away and looked at Gimli, she then went to go  
and talk to Katie and Legolas. Gimli walked over to Aragorn and said, "Do  
you like her?" "Yes." "Does she like you?" "Well I would think so because  
she did kiss me." "I hate you. YOU BASTERED!" Gimli pulled out his axe and  
tried to kill Aragorn. Alex pulled out her sword and stopped Gimli before  
he could do anything to Aragorn. Alex yelled "WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU  
THINKING, GIMLI!?" "I love you but you both love each other and it is not  
FAIR!" "Whoah, damn that little dwarf can get pissed." Said Katie to  
Legolas.  
Alex looked at him surprised and said "Look Gimli not to be mean or rude  
but, you are just not my type. Humans are supposed to love humans and  
dwarfs are supposed to love dwarfs." "But what about Legolas and Katie?  
They love each other!" Katie looked surprised and then screamed "OH HELL  
NO!" and started running as fast as she could from them. "KATIE!" yelled  
Alex, and began running after her. "ALEX!" yelled Aragorn and started  
chasing her. "KATIE!" yelled Legolas and also started chasing them. Gimli  
on the other hand was not very excited "Oh crap." But then soon started  
chasing the other four.  
Meanwhile Katie stopped running and Alex caught up pretty fast. Aragorn and  
the others really took a long time though, but the first one to reach them  
was Legolas since he is the third fastest. Aragorn caught up soon after  
Legolas, but Gimli took about thirty minutes. "Man you guys are slow." Said  
Katie "Katie, why did you run off like that?" "Because I wanted to run away  
from that conversation. And please don't start it again." Legolas blushed  
and then looked at Aragorn "So, when did you start liking Alex? And why did  
you never tell me?" "Well because I didn't realize it till last night when  
I found out that she liked me. Also," he turned to Alex "When did you start  
to like me?" Alex blushed and said "When I saw your face with the fire  
glowing off your face, it was so romantic!"  
Katie made a disgusting face and said "Hey you're starting it again." She  
was about to run away again but Alex tackled her and said "Oh hell no you  
are not running away, these guys can't chase us all day!" she then  
whispered to Katie "They might hyperventilate!" "Whatever, that would be a  
good thing." Alex then slapped Katie again and then this time Legolas was  
used to it but Aragorn jumped. "God Alex I thought you said you weren't  
going to slap me anymore!"  
"Well I lied!" Katie and Alex began to argue. As their argument began to  
suppress. Alex's hair and eyes turned stark white as she began to float  
above the ground. Dark clouds appeared and thunder and lighting with sheets  
of rain began to appear. Legolas looked at her surprised and then said,  
"Well I guess we found out her true powers." Aragorn was scared that  
something was happening to her. "ALEX! ALEX WAKE UP!" Katie started glowing  
and her eyes and hair also turned bright white. "NEBRIDE CALM DOWN!"  
screamed a voice that seemed to come out of Katie's lips but it didn't  
sound like hers. When Alex didn't respond the transformed Katie, Katie  
pulled her hand back and punched Alex right in the face. Alex's hair and  
eye's turned back to normal and then her eyes rolled back in her head and  
she slumped to the ground. Katie turned back to normal as Aragorn ran over  
to Alex. Katie then fell down and lost conscience also. Legolas grabbed  
Katie and kept her from falling down.  
The next morning Alex woke up in yet again to find herself in Aragorn's  
arms. She looked to her side and saw Gimli strapped to a tree. "What?"  
"Don't worry, Legolas had to strap him up so he wouldn't try to kill me" he  
whispered. "Where is Katie?" "She is with Legolas, I think she is still  
asleep." Alex got up and went walking around, she finally saw Legolas  
holding Katie in his arms looking down at her as if she was the most  
perfect thing to him. Legolas slowly bent his head and softly kissed her on  
the lips. At the second Legolas kissed Katie, she opened her eyes and saw  
Legolas. "WHAM!" Legolas was left lying on the ground while Katie was  
walking off towards Alex, when Katie got close to Alex, Katie said "Don't  
ask." "Don't worry, I saw the whole thing." "I swear that I will never kiss  
another man in my whole entire life!"  
Alex laughed, and walked over to Legolas who was still on the ground. She  
bent down and said, "I don't think Katie likes to be kissed right now."  
"You think? I am going to have a huge bruise on my cheek." "Here let me  
see." Alex carefully studied his face and then all of the sudden started  
running around and picking up different kinds of herbs. As she mixed the  
herbs, Aragorn kneeled beside her and said, "What are you doing." "Actually  
I don't know, but something tells me that this is the right thing to do."  
She picked up the mixed herb and started spreading it all across Legolas's  
bruised face. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Legolas yelped as he  
jumped up.  
"Putting some medicine on your face." Alex responded quickly. "Now sit back  
down if you want me to help the bruise go away." Legolas sat back down  
quietly.  
Katie meanwhile watched as Alex spread the medicine on Legolas and Aragorn  
talking to Alex. She began to feel uneasy. Why did she feel this tingling  
feeling in her stomach as she watched Legolas.  
Shortly after, Alex walked over to Katie and said, "You like Legolas, admit  
it." "What makes you say that?" "Just the way you were looking at him a  
minute ago." Katie stood there for a minute and then said, "Well you're  
wrong." "I seriously doubt that Katie." Katie looked at her and walked  
away. Alex then walked back to Aragorn and they talked until they left.  
They all got packed and got on their horses. Gimli had his hands tied down  
on the horse so he wouldn't draw his axe and kill Aragorn while they where  
riding.  
Katie lead the way followed by Legolas and then Alex and Aragorn side by  
side and last was Gimli, who had trouble turning since his hands were tied.  
After a while they got to a forest. Katie jumped off her horse and looked  
around. "Alex, do you know what forest this is?" "I think it's a new  
forest." "Are we already in Near Harao?" "I think so." "I think I will go  
and check out the forest first. Katie got her sword and ran inside the  
forest. Legolas looked at Alex and said, "Do you think somebody should go  
with her?" Legolas started walking towards the forest but Alex stopped him  
"I think I should go in, I don't think she would like it if you went in."  
Legolas looked at her and started to protest but too late Alex got her bow  
and arrows and dashed inside the forest.  
Meanwhile Katie was in the forest looking around. She didn't find anything  
particular but she still had this feeling that the forest wasn't safe.  
"KATIE!" "Huh?" Katie turned around and saw Alex running towards her. "Hey,  
what's up?" "Oh, nothing. If I didn't go in here with you Legolas would  
have." "Oh, well thank god you came here. I wouldn't want Legolas kissing  
me again." "Ha ha ha, I would like to see him try it again." "Yeah well  
next time I will kick his ass if he tries it."  
They started walking a little further till they got to a huge cave. "What  
in the hell would live in this huge place?" asked Alex. "Uhh, trees Alex,  
this is a forest and it wouldn't be a forest if it didn't have any trees.  
"I meant the cave stupid." "Oh, well it would have to be really big. This  
cave is hand made, see the edges?" "Yeah." They went inside the cave and  
looked around. "Well, whatever lives here is gone for now." Said Katie  
"Should we wait?" "Why not? We got to make camp soon, so we can kill  
whatever lives here and steal its cave." "Katie! That is mean! What if the  
thing is friendly!" "Highly doubt it. Look at all the bloodstains all over  
the wall.  
Alex looked at the wall closely, it wasn't noticeable at first but Alex  
looked at it really closely and did notice that all the walls had some sort  
of blood. "It's HUMAN blood!" said Alex. She looked at Katie and saw that  
Katie was listening. She then listened too. They heard horse footsteps and  
then Legolas saying "Over here." "Oh great." Said Katie "Hey lets scare the  
guys." Said Alex. "Okay!" Katie and Alex jumped up in the nearest trees and  
waited.  
Legolas was on his horse leading the others. Aragorn then said, "I don't  
see them. Where are they?" "I don't know," Legolas said. "I could have  
sworn they were right here." The guys stopped and looked around. "Oh great,  
now we've lost them." Gimli said.  
"You ready?" Katie asked Alex. "Yeah." Alex said. They then jumped out of  
the trees yelling, "AHHHH!" As they landed in front of them, the horses  
reared back and dumped off the guys. All except Gimli who was hanging by  
his hands.  
"Bloody hell!" "What the!?" Legolas and Aragorn yelled at the same time.  
Alex and Katie laughed as they watched Aragorn and Legolas get up and  
dusted themselves off. Legolas looked over at Gimli and saw him hanging  
from the horse. "Gimli!" he said as he went over to help him.  
Alex turned to Katie and said, "I'm starting to feel sorry for Gimli you  
know." "Really?" Aragorn said as he walked up to them. She turned to  
Aragorn and smiled. "Yeah, just look at him." They all looked over at Gimli  
as he was gripping about having to be tied down. "I think I'll go talk to  
him." Alex said and she walked over to him.  
"Legolas, would you please leave, I would like to talk to Gimli alone."  
"Yeah sure." "What do you want Alex?" "I want you to stop this madness  
right now." He just stared at her. "If we untie you, you must not try to  
harm Aragorn." "Why not, he stole you from me." "No he didn't, I didn't  
like you in the first place." He looked at her with complete sadness on his  
face. "Oh, and if you don't stop trying to harm Aragorn I will tie you down  
and cut off your beard." "You wouldn't!" "Oh yes I would." He looked at her  
and realized that she meant it. "Now do we have a deal?" Alex said to  
Gimli. He sat there sullenly and said, "Yeah."  
Alex walked over to Legolas and said, "Untie him." Aragorn said, "Are you  
sure about that, what if he tries to hurt somebody again?" "Oh don't worry,  
we have an understanding." She looked at Gimli and he looked away. Katie  
stared at Gimli and her eyes got really big. Alex noticed and went over to  
Katie "Katie, are you okay?" "Are you hearing what Gimli is saying?" Alex  
looked at Gimli and noticed that he was just sitting there doing nothing.  
"Hey! There he goes again!!" said Katie. "Uh, Katie. I don't hear  
anything." "Oh ok, think of something, but don't tell me." "Ok." Alex  
closed her eyes and Katie was just watching and waiting.  
All of the sudden Katie started laughing really hard. "What?" asked Alex  
"You were think about Aragorn bending over and me kicking his ass and him  
falling face down in the mud!" "What the hell! You can read minds! Why  
didn't you tell me?" "I didn't know till just now. I think I can also erase  
some of people memories also." "Are you thinking what I am thinking." Said  
Alex with a huge grin on her face. "Duh, I can read minds." Katie went over  
to Gimli and sat down right in front of him. Gimli looked at her with eyes  
full of tears. Katie knew that he was sad because of Alex so she sat there  
and looked deeply into his mind.  
All of the sudden Gimli started to freak out and fell limp on the ground.  
"KATIE! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM! I didn't want you to kill  
him!" "I didn't kill him, he is just going to relax his mind and forget  
about loving you anymore Alex." "oh ok, as long as you didn't kill him."  
Alex went over to Aragorn and hugged him. "Now we don't have to worry  
anymore." She said to him. Legolas looked at Katie and Katie turned away  
and secretly blushed. But then she stopped and went over to her horse and  
started to unpack.  
After a while Katie got fully unpacked and went into the cave and waited.  
Alex did the same thing and fell asleep in Aragorn's arms since she didn't  
want to fall asleep on the wall. Katie didn't really care and laid her back  
on the wall and watched Aragorn and Alex fall asleep. She saw Gimli still  
asleep from the mind clearing, and Legolas watching her from his horse. She  
looked back at Alex and Aragorn and just watched. "I guess they really do  
like each other." She said to herself. "It's disgusting still."  
She soon noticed that Legolas was walking towards her. She watched him with  
extreme caution. Legolas sat beside her and said "I guess they really love  
each other." he said pointing to Alex and Aragorn. "Yeah, so?" "Why don't  
you like me?" (Oh, not again) "I do like you but not like that." She said  
also pointing to them. "Well why not?" "I don't know." "This is why I like  
you Katie, you're different from any other girl I have met." "Yeah,  
whatever."  
After a while Legolas fell asleep and soon Katie got up to get away from  
Legolas and fell asleep on another cave wall.  
Chap 8: Attack of the Ringwraiths  
Katie and Alex woke up to footsteps. Katie and Alex looked up and  
saw three cloaked people all wearing black. "DAMN!" said Katie and Alex  
together and they got up and drew out their swords. The three cloaked  
people made an inhuman shriek that was so loud Katie and Alex had to wince  
in pain. Legolas and Aragorn had woken up. "Aragon! Ringwraiths!" yelled  
Legolas. "What in the hell are Ringwraiths?" said Katie.  
Aragorn got up and with drew his sword. "They are dead kings that have died  
trying to retrieve the ring." Alex looked scared. "So is that going to  
happen to you if you die trying to get this ring?!" "No because I am not  
possessed by it." All of the sudden one of the Ringwraiths came charging at  
Katie. Katie got her sword and prepared to attack. But Aragorn leaped in  
front of her with a torch in his hand. "They only die when they are on  
fire!"  
"Okay they want to be like that." Alex said. Her hair and eyes turned  
white. "I'll give them fire." Then lightning struck the Ringwraiths and  
they burst into flames. Lightning was striking everywhere except where the  
five friends where standing. "Oh god, she's out of control." Katie yelled  
then added, "We need to stop her before she destroys everything." "I'll  
help her, you take care of the Ringwraiths." Said Aragorn.  
He ran over to her and kissed her. Everything stopped immediately. All  
except the Ringwraiths being on fire. Katie went over to one of the  
Ringwraiths and then also transformed. Her hair and eyes went bright white  
and her body began to glow really brightly. She raised up one of her arms  
and then shot and energy blast at the Ringwraiths. The Ringwraiths shrieked  
once again and then were turned into ashes. Legolas thought this was his  
chance to kiss Katie again so he ran over to her and tried to kiss her. He  
put a hand on her cheek and then leaned forward.  
But before Legolas could kiss her Katie transformed back and slapped him  
again. "BAP" Legolas was once again sent to the ground and Katie walking  
over to Alex. Aragorn was surprised and asked, "How did you transform back  
without any help?" "Well, I knew how to control it. You just have to think  
really hard that you want to turn back normal." "Well, what about Alex?"  
Alex was knocked out. "She will be fine, it takes a lot of energy to  
transform back so she just needs practice. Anyway, are there more of those  
things?" "Yes, they can never die." "I just killed three, and their bodies  
are now ashes. How can they not be dead? What are they going to do, get  
their body of ash in our eyes?" "Well their spirits went back to where they  
were made and they will wait there till they get a new body." "How long  
will that take?" "About three days at least." Katie went inside the cave  
and sat down. It was really late and she was getting tired. She looked at  
Gimli who was still asleep even from all that, and chuckled, "That is what  
you get, trying to hurt my best friend."  
Katie closed her eyes and then fell asleep. Legolas got up from the ground  
and went over to Aragorn. "Looks like I am not getting anywhere with her."  
He said. Aragorn smiled and said, "She doesn't seem to like guys or kissing  
at all. She acts like a ten year old." "How is Alex?" "She is doing fine."  
Aragon stoked her hair and pulled her close. "Well when she wakes up, tell  
her that I may need more of that herbal crap she put on me." Aragorn  
laughed and said, "Ok, I will."  
The next morning Alex woke up, and she was surprised to see that she wasn't  
in Aragorn's arms anymore. She got up and looked around. Gimli was finally  
up and was packing up. She went over to Gimli and said, "Hey, how's it  
going?" Gimli looked at her and then said, "Who are you?" "Huh? You forgot  
who I am?" "I never met you before so how could I know you?" "Katie must  
have wiped out your whole memory of me." "I know Katie, and she did what?  
Did I do something to you that she didn't want?" "Well you were kind of in  
love with me." "Oh no I am not, sorry but you are not my kind. I need a  
women with a long red beard that you can grab on to." "Eew." Alex walked  
away in disgust but she was relived that he didn't like her anymore. Katie  
was still asleep and Legolas was sitting on a rock thinking. Aragorn was  
nowhere to be seen.  
She went over to Legolas and asked, "Where is Aragorn?" "He went out go get  
some more food. There was a tavern that wasn't too far back before we went  
into this forest." "Oh ok, what were you thinking about?" "Oh nothing."  
"Just tell me." "How do guys get Katie to like them?" "Well she....uh...she...Now  
that I think about it, Katie has never really liked someone like that." "Do  
you think I at least have a chance?" "Yeah, she hasn't been this long with  
a guy before. Try to be interested in what she likes, maybe then she will  
like you." "Well what is she interested in?" "Well playstation  
and......uh..........playstation?" "Well I don't even know what a playstation is!"  
"Well watch her then. She must like something else also." "Ok, I will try."  
Alex sat down on the rock with Legolas and waited.  
Katie finally woke up and saw Legolas and Alex sitting together on the  
rock. They had their backs turned to her so she didn't know if they were  
doing anything. She really didn't think so. She looked over to her left and  
saw Gimli packing up. She wondered what Legolas was thinking so she watched  
him closely and then started to read his mind (I wonder if Katie would  
teach me what a playstation is. Hey! Didn't Alex like me? Did she stop? It  
was kind of fun having her hanging all over me. Maybe I should start to  
like Alex instead. No, I can't do that Aragorn, plus I really really really  
like Katie and I don't want to waste all that I have done. Katie's lips  
taste so good also. It is kind of worth being slapped over.)  
Katie was done, it was getting too sick and she didn't want to think of it  
anymore. It was kind of cool that somebody thought she was the best. Katie  
blushed and looked up to see Legolas smiling at her. Katie turned away and  
couldn't help to turn beat red. Was she falling in love? She wondered. She  
hadn't fallen in love with anyone before. Why should she start now?  
Katie got up and went over to Alex. "What are you waiting for, Alex?" "For  
Aragorn to come back." "Where did he go?" "To a tavern and get some food."  
"How long ago was that?" "Uh, Legolas how long ago did Aragorn leave to go  
get some food." Legolas got up and thought, "I think about two hours ago."  
Katie was surprised "How did he plan on getting there, by foot? I mean the  
closest tavern is only about thirty minutes away." "No he took his horse."  
"Well then what is taking him so long?" "Maybe something came up while he  
was going there, maybe he saw a friend." Alex was getting worried, "I am  
going to go and see where he is!" Katie was surprised but then she said,  
"Alex, I am going with you, because what if something bad happened? I want  
to help you anyway possible." "Ok, lets get going." "Legolas jumped up and  
said, "I am going with you too." Alex looked at Katie and Katie nodded  
"Ok," said Alex "You can go. Gimli can come also." Gimli looked up and  
nodded his head. He got up on his horse and then got ready. Katie, Alex and  
Legolas also got on their horses. They galloped off and left the camp.  
After a while they saw grass that had been destroyed, it looked like  
somebody was having a fight. There was blood but not that much. "I think  
Aragorn found someone, but it doesn't look like a friend to me." Said  
Katie. Alex jumped off her white horse and studied the ground with fear.  
"They headed off to where we were going, back to the camp. They must have  
been miles away and then headed south so that way we wouldn't spot them."  
She jumped back on her horse and turned around. "Let's go!" They all turned  
and headed back to camp, at full speed.  
When they got back to camp, everything that was left had been destroyed.  
"What happened here?" asked Legolas. "There are more Ringwraiths." Said  
Katie. "Exactly how many are there?" she asked. "Well, there is at least  
six but there may be more we don't really know." Said Legolas. Katie looked  
at Alex. Alex was really sad, Katie could tell but Alex was trying to hide  
it.  
Alex stopped looking around and listened. Katie noticed and listened too.  
Legolas also listened but couldn't hear anything. There is something big  
coming our way, and I mean REALLY BIG. "Well," said Katie "It looks like we  
will find out what kind of creature lives hear. All of the sudden trees  
began to shake and the ground began to rumble. A huge black dragon came  
coming through the trees.  
"Alex! Get ready! We will need to transform to kill this beast!" "But I  
don't know how to change back!" "Just think really hard on changing back."  
Alex looked at Katie and then nodded. Katie and Alex started to transform.  
Alex's hair and eyes turned white, the wind started to pick up and the sky  
began to darken with clouds and lightning. Katie's hair and eyes turned  
bright white and her body began to glow more than ever. Both of the girls  
seemed to levitate in the air. Alex raised her arm in the air and a ball of  
lightning started to form in her hand. Katie did the same thing except that  
it was a huge ball of light.  
The girls screamed "NOW!" and they threw their energy balls at the dragon.  
The black dragon shot fireballs at the girls and one of them hit Katie in  
the head. Katie fell down and hit a rock. But before that happened she shot  
her light ball at the dragon. Both of the balls came flying towards the  
dragon.  
The dragon easily dodges them and the energy ball crashed into some trees.  
Alex looked down at Katie and saw her get up. The wound in her head was  
fatal and if she didn't tend to it soon it could cost her, her life.  
Katie's body glowed even brighter now and soon it was hard just to look at  
her. She then jumped and flew up to the dragon's head. Alex followed her  
and pulled out her sword. Katie punched the dragon upside the head and Alex  
slit the dragon's throat. The dragon backed up a few steps. Katie then did  
another ball of energy right in front of the dragon and shot it in his  
face.  
The head of the dragon seemed to have disappeared and then thick purple  
blood came oozing out of the neck. Katie looked at the remaining part of  
the dragon and then fell to the ground. Alex dropped to the ground and  
caught Katie from another blow to the head. She gave Katie to Legolas and  
then went out to go collect herbs. She didn't say anything because she knew  
that in a few minutes Katie would have lost too much blood. Alex had to  
work fast so she ran from place to place. Finally she got everything that  
she needed. She mixed the herbs and then put the paste on Katie's wound.  
She looked at Legolas who was looking at Katie with fear in his eyes. Alex  
really didn't know if she was going to make it. Katie's heartbeats were  
slowing down really fast. Legolas started crying. Alex was about to cry but  
was trying really hard not to, she started having tears in her eyes till  
she heard Katie say  
"Now, didn't I tell you that I was the strongest here, Alex?" Alex looked  
at Katie and smiled as the tears went streaming down her face. Legolas was  
so happy that he hugged Katie. "Whoa, Whoa, watch out for the cut!" Alex  
laughed and also hugged Katie. But then Katie closed her eyes and fell  
asleep.  
Alex looked at Legolas and smiled. "She will be okay, she lost a lot of  
blood." "What about Aragorn?" "They won't kill him. We will go after him as  
soon as Katie can stand up." So Alex and Legolas fell asleep.  
The next morning Katie woke up. Her head felt as if was on fire. She  
noticed that Legolas was up and watching her. Katie's head was still kinda  
bleeding so she started to get up, but Legolas said, "I'll do it." He went  
over to his horse and opened the sack that was on the side of the saddle.  
He pulled out some gauze and went over to Katie. He started to wrap Katie's  
head with the gauze. Katie just watched him. Legolas looked at her and  
said, "It was kind of scary that we almost lost you." "Yeah, but was really  
scary was that you were crying!" Legolas laughed. Katie continued "I  
thought grown men don't cry." "Well would you be happy if I didn't cry when  
you were about to die?" Katie chuckled and Legolas continued to wrap up her  
head. "Ow!" "Oh sorry, elf hands. I know they are rough from using the bows  
all the time." "Yeah I know. Thank you Legolas. My head feels a lot  
better." Legolas looked at her and Katie looked at him. Legolas started to  
lean forward. But Katie stood up and then went over to Alex. Legolas  
started thinking (Well at least she didn't slap me again.) Alex woke up and  
saw Katie with her bandaged head and Legolas kneeling down with the rest of  
the gauze. "Did I miss something?" Katie looked at her. "No, didn't miss a  
thing. Now lets go get Aragorn." Alex got up and then went over to go and  
wake up Gimli.  
They all soon packed up what was left and then talked. Legolas was the  
first to speak "Where would they take him." Alex was the next one to speak  
"Well they can't be very far." Katie was the next "Did you guys noticed  
that the dragon was all black?" Alex turned to her and said "Yeah, so  
what?" "Well Legolas didn't Aragon say that when a Ringwraith dies it goes  
back to get another body?"  
Alex interrupted "When did he say that?" "You were asleep so it doesn't  
matter. So couldn't the person making the Ringwraiths make a black dragon  
like the Ringwraiths?" "I wouldn't know." "Well anyway, when I saw the  
dragon I noticed that it was a dark black like the other Ringwraiths. So  
maybe the place where they make this crap may be very close." "Hey," said  
Alex "She may be right! Let's go!"  
They all got out of the cave and then got on their horses, which were still  
surprisingly there, and rode out still heading south. "So Legolas," yelled  
Katie "what are we going to want to look for?" "A huge tower that has a  
deep pit all around it. That is where they will take Aragorn." Legolas  
yelled. "How long do you think this will take, Katie?" Said Alex. "I don't  
think too long. It will probably take half the day." "Ok, I just hope that  
they don't torture him too bad." Katie looked at Alex who was looking ahead  
and then speeding up. About 9:00 p.m. they finally came to a place where  
they saw a tower surrounded by fire. Katie looked really hard and then  
finally said "We wont get there till next morning, do you want to camp here  
and then ride out there next morning or just head out there now?" Katie  
looked at Alex and waited for an answer. Alex didn't know what to do. She  
really didn't want Aragorn to suffer anymore, but if they go there now they  
wont have enough energy to fight and may end up like Aragorn also. She  
looked back at Katie with the "I don't know what to do" eyes. Katie then  
looked at Legolas and said, "We are going to stay here and restore our  
energy." Legolas nodded his head and jumped off his horse. Katie and Alex  
did the same thing, but Gimli just looked at them as if they were mad.  
"I AM NOT GOING THERE!" All of them looked at Gimli surprised. "I don't  
want to go there, I really want to find some nice girl and try to settle  
down and have some kids. So I am going home." Legolas looked at the girls  
who looked back at him. "Okay Gimli, we will take care of this. You go on  
home." Said Legolas. The girls looked at him as if he was crazy. Gimli  
turned his horse around and took off heading north. "Legolas why in the  
HELL did you just let him go like that?!" yelled Alex. "He will only slow  
us down, plus you girls have so much power I think we can handle  
ourselves." Katie got up and yelled "BUT WE NEED AS MUCH AS HELP AS WE CAN  
GET!" "Yeah Legolas, me and Katie are not invincible! We almost lost Katie  
last night!" "Yeah, and if we had trouble last night with one dragon, don't  
you think they will make more?!" "Well....I didn't think that......uh..." Both the  
girls sat down and said together "Nevermind!" Katie got her horse to lay  
down and she fell asleep on it. Alex looked at Katie and then did the same  
thing. Legolas just fell asleep on a boulder.  
The next morning Katie was the first one to wake up. Something was  
happening over at the tower. Katie noticed that even though it was in the  
morning, the sky was really dark and the fire grew brighter. There were  
also screams that didn't even sound human. Katie looked at Alex and  
wondered how she could sleep through all of that. Katie woke up Alex and  
then Legolas. Alex looked out to the tower and then said "What is that  
noise?" "I don't know." Legolas got up and replied "That is the sound of  
the creatures the towers makes." Alex and Katie got up and then got on  
their horses and rode out towards the tower.  
Finally at about five hours later they got to the tower. They stood on a  
hill that was really close to the tower. They all looked at the tower and  
just stood there. The pit was really deep and had a lot of fire coming out  
of it. Alex and Katie could see dragons all around the place. Katie jumped  
up in the air and screamed "WOOH HOO I TOLD YOU THAT THEY WERE THE ONES  
MAKING THOSE DRAGONS!" Alex pulled back her hand and slapped Katie trying  
not to hit the wound. "KATIE! Shut up! Do you want them to hear you?!"  
Katie got really mad at Alex. "Well you didn't have to slap me!" Legolas  
laughed and told Katie "Now you know how I feel." "Yeah, well you deserve  
it!" Alex looked at Katie and said "And you think you didn't deserve it  
just then?!" "Well I did tell you." "So what?" "I told you, I told you, I  
told you!" Katie started shaking her butt at Alex. Alex took her foot and  
kicked Katie right in the butt and made Katie fall to the ground. Katie got  
up and dusted herself off. She took her sword and throwing knives and  
started down the hill. Katie yelled back "I guess the two new love birds  
want to be left alone. Alex got her bow and sword and yelled "HELL NO!" and  
chased after Katie. Legolas took his bow and sabers, and also chased after  
the girls.  
Chap 9: Saving Aragorn  
Katie finally got to the edge of the pit. She looked down and saw a lot of  
black ugly dark elves making more of them and also making weapons. "Wow,  
they are really determined to get this ring." Alex and Legolas caught up to  
Katie, and Alex said, "Well, how do we get in the tower?" "I guess we  
either go down there or we try to find another way across." "Okay, well  
Legolas, what do you think we should do?" Legolas looked around for a bit  
and then said, "Well if we go down there, we will be killed." "Hey!" yelled  
Katie quiet enough for only them to hear "Let just jump over to the other  
side!" Alex looked at her as if she was crazy. "Katie the pit is about  
fifteen feet wide!" "Just watch what I do and then follow!" Katie ran back  
to her horse and stood on the saddle. She didn't sit but stood on it as if  
she was surfing.  
Katie smacked the horse's ass and the horse ran as fast as he could toward  
the pit. But when the horse got to the edge of the pit it suddenly stopped  
and sent Katie flying. Katie flew to the other side and fell on the edge.  
She barely made it. "Okay!" yelled Katie "Your turn! Don't worry I will  
catch you!" Alex looked at Legolas and shrugged. "What do we got to lose?"  
Legolas replied "The fate of the entire world." "Who cares?" Alex got on  
her horse and stood on it the way Katie did. "Well I think a lot of people  
would care!" Alex didn't pay any attention and went ahead and got her horse  
to start running full speed.  
As soon as the horse got to the edge of the pit it also stopped and sent  
Alex flying. But Alex jumped before the mare stopped, and it gave her extra  
speed. She flew right over Katie's head and smashed right into the wall.  
Katie went over to Alex and said sarcastically, "Well, I am sure NOBODY  
heard that!" Alex fell down and looked at Katie with an evil look. Next was  
Legolas. Legolas looked at the girls and then shook his head, but he did it  
anyways. He got on his horse and slapped the back of the horse. Legolas  
jumped a little too soon and started falling straight down in the pit. But  
Katie grabbed his hand and held on. "Alex! Help! He is slipping!" Alex ran  
over and helped pull up Legolas.  
Down in the pit one of the dragons heard something and looked up. All it  
saw was a shoe being pulled up from the other side. It looked at it for a  
little bit and decided that it was nothing. Back up to where Katie, Alex  
and Legolas were, Legolas stood up and brushed himself off. "Thanks." Katie  
and Alex weren't listening to him, they were looking at the size of the  
tower now that they were right next to it. "Where do they think they will  
put Aragon?" asked Alex. "Well in all of the playstation games they always  
have the hostage at the top of the tower." "Katie this isn't no game!"  
"Well it sorta is!"  
Alex shook her head in embarrassment. Katie went over to the tower's door  
and looked at it. It was huge, and there was no way that they could open it  
by hand. Legolas and Alex also came over and stared at the huge door.  
"Well, looks like the only other way in down in the pit." Said Legolas. All  
of the sudden Katie transformed and blasted the door down. "Katie!" yelled  
Alex "What in heaven's name were you thinking?" "Absolutely nothing!" "Aint  
that the truth." Katie had a big grin on her face and then stepped inside.  
Meanwhile everyone down in the pit heard that blast and started yelling and  
rushing up the stairs to get to the base of the tower. Back over where  
Alex, Legolas and Katie were they all stopped in their tracks. They heard  
the orcs yell and then Alex and Legolas looked at Katie with an evil look  
on their faces. "What? Like we wouldn't face them sooner or later?" Katie  
then looked around she saw that they were in the main entrance and that  
there was a spiral staircase on each side of the wall. The one on the left  
was the one going up and the right was going down. Alex started running to  
the stairs that was leading up, but Katie stopped her. "To go up, you must  
go down first." "What? We need to go up and these stairs lead UP!" "Trust  
me, in a lot of playstation games when you need to go up you must head down  
first." Katie started running down the stairs to her right. "Katie this  
isn't a game!" yelled Alex "Yes it is!" yelled Katie. Legolas looked at  
Alex and then said "Well we can't leave her behind." "I know but, she is  
wrong. We need to go and get Aragorn." Legolas looked at her for a few  
seconds and then dashed down the stairs after Katie. "I should just leave  
them." Alex muttered to herself. Alex looked around and then followed  
Legolas and Katie.  
When Katie finally got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked around for a  
bit. She was in some sort of underground cave. She heard footsteps behind  
her and turned around to see Legolas behind her and then soon Alex came  
down. Alex looked around for a bit and then said, "Where are we?" "I don't  
know." Legolas took out his bow and then started wandering around. "Come on  
girls, we wont get anywhere just standing there." Katie drew out her sword  
and so did Alex. They followed Legolas for about five minutes till they  
came to a staircase leading up. Katie jumped for joy but didn't say  
anything because the orcs would hear her. Alex looked at her with a  
surprised look on her face. Legolas just smiled at Katie.  
They then all started going up the stairs. The stairs took a long time.  
Then for what seemed like hours they finally got to the top of the stairs.  
In front of them was a black metal door with a see through hole on it. Alex  
went to the door and peered inside. Aragorn was tied up on the wall. His  
hands were tied up so high that his feet didn't even reach the ground. He  
was also gagged and had small cuts and bruises all over his body. His shirt  
was missing but he still had his pants on. (thank god). Alex tried to open  
the door but it was locked on the other side. Alex was getting pissed off  
now and soon she started to change. But Katie put her hand on her shoulder  
and Alex stopped and looked at her.  
Katie transformed and then used her fingers to make small little light  
swords. She then put her fingers on the door and moved her fingers all  
around it. The small light swords didn't make that much sound, but it  
seemed to cut the door as if it was a hot knife and the door was just  
butter.  
Finally Katie cut the door down and Alex jumped threw the door and rushed  
to Aragorn's side.  
Katie looked around and thought that this was way too easy. She started to  
wander off. Alex put her hand on Aragorn's face. Aragorn looked at her with  
surprise and then with happiness. Alex put her finger to her lips to show  
him that he needed to be quiet. Aragorn nodded his head and Alex took her  
sword and cut him down. As soon as Aragorn was cut down he pulled of his  
gag and kissed Alex. "Please," said Katie "Will you two get a room or  
something?"  
All of the sudden the floor dropped open and sent them falling. When they  
fell to the bottom, which was not that long, they all stood up. Katie then  
yelled, "I knew that this was too easy!" Katie looked up and saw that the  
floor went back into its place so they couldn't get out. They looked around  
but it was way too dark to actually see anything. Katie just sat down and  
waited. Alex and the others decided to see if there was anyway out.  
"Katie!" yelled Alex. "Alex you don't have to yell I am right here." Said  
Katie calmly. "Help us find away out!" "No, someone will come and get us.  
They wont keep us here forever.  
Alex listened for a little bit and then also sat down. Aragorn and Legolas  
were still looking even though they knew Katie was right. After thirty  
minutes a bright light seem to came out of nowhere. A hug metal gate door  
opened and a black dragon stepped inside the room. "Damn! Said Katie and  
Alex. They drew out their weapons and started to charge. "Ha ha ha ha. You  
think you can defeat me?" Alex and Katie stopped and looked around to see  
where the voice was coming from. But the voice was too loud to identify  
where it did came from. "My name is Midnight! I am the strongest dragon  
that my lord has made!" Katie, Alex and the others all stared in amazement.  
Katie was the first to speak. "You can talk?" "Of course I can! All dragons  
can talk if they learn how. Now it is time to kill you! You may have  
defeated my brother but your no match for me!" Katie had to hold her nose  
when he started talking again. "Pew! Get a breath mint or something because  
you have BAD breath!" said Katie.  
Alex turned to Katie and said, "Look who's talking fart breath!" The dragon  
started to open its mouth. As soon as he opened it all the way, Midnight  
started to blow fire on them. Katie and Alex dodged away. Legolas and  
Aragorn stood back not knowing what to do. Alex got to her feet and said  
"Well, you may be strong but like all dragons.....they hate water!" She  
started to transform. Her hair and eyes turned white. "I call upon my  
powers to send rain!" They waited for a few seconds but nothing happened.  
Katie went over to Alex and said, "Alex, we are inside a building. The rain  
is outside." "Oh, yeah." "Nice try though." "It was a nice try wasn't it?"  
"You just need to practice trying to send it inside the buildings." The  
dragon was just looking at them as if they were insane. But then it  
remembered what it was supposed to do and came charging at them.  
Legolas shot an arrow at the dragon, but the arrow just bounced off of it.  
Aragorn pulled out it sword and try to plunge it in the beast, but his  
sword broke in two. "Aragorn," said Alex "He seems to have really tough  
skin! Let me and Katie deal with him!" "You fools! I told you that you were  
no match for me. Now prepare to die!" Katie stopped and looked at the  
dragon and then finally said "If you are so powerful then why are you  
taking orders from your lord?" Midnight looked at Katie so closely that he  
could have bit her head off right then, but instead he said "Because he is  
so mean to me!" "Could you put that in detail please?" "Well he threatens  
to kill me if I disobey him." "But can't you defeat him? I mean me and Alex  
are the ones who want to kick his ass. And if we do, and we can't defeat  
you. Then that means you are stronger than your lord." Alex looked at them  
and then lowered down her weapon. Midnight pulled his head back up and  
thought for a little bit.  
Katie looked at Alex and gave her two thumbs up. Then Midnight said "You  
know what puny mortals? You are right! Please since you gave me this idea I  
must give you something in return." "How about our freedom?" Said Alex.  
"Sure, why not?" Midnight moved over to reveal the huge metal gate open.  
They all went out and found themselves outside. Katie turned back and waved  
goodbye to the dragon. Alex turned to Katie and asked "What happened just  
now?" "What?" "I mean that is not like you. Where's the violence? Where's  
the blood spray? Didn't you just say before we left Rivendell "I will kick  
all yalls ass!"? "Yeah, I know but he seemed so nice that I didn't want to  
kill him, ya know?"  
All of them went to Katie's, Alex's and Legolas's horses. But before they  
could do that they had to cross the pit. Aragorn looked at the girls and  
said "Well come on." Alex looked at him and asked "Come on what?" "You  
girls can jump this no problem." "Uh, no we can't." Said Katie. "Yeah you  
can. Legolas and me can't jump it but since you girls are ancient elves it  
should be no problem for you." Alex and Katie looked at each other and then  
looked at the pit and back at Aragorn as if he was stupid.  
Aragorn continued "But you will need to carry me and Legolas with you  
because it will be impossible for us to get across." All of the sudden a  
whole bunch of orcs came rushing out the entrance, but since the door was  
blasted down, they didn't bother using it, and they with drew their  
weapons. "I wondered what was taking them so long." Said Katie. She then  
grabbed Legolas and jumped over the pit. "Hey," said Katie while she was  
jumping "boo ya were flying! Uh oh! She started falling and barely caught  
the ledge of the pit. "Legolas! You need to lose some weight!" Alex looked  
back and saw the orcs getting closer. She grabbed Aragorn, who winced in  
pain but held on, and jumped over the pit. The orcs got really close to  
grabbing Alex's shirt but they missed and yelled.  
Alex grew wings and flew right over Katie and landed on the ground. She let  
go of Aragorn and helped Katie and Legolas get up. "No fair!" Said Katie  
trying to hang on, "You can grow wings!" "Yes, but you can read minds!" she  
had a hard time pulling them up but she finally did and sat there on the  
ground trying to catch her breath. Katie got up. "Ha ha ha dumb ass orcs!"  
But the orcs ran over to the left and crossed the bridge. Katie looked at  
Alex, "Now who can not see that!!" Alex and Katie picked up Legolas and  
Aragorn and ran off. Finally they got to a safe distance and found their  
horses asleep. They all decided to make camp and sleep for the night. Alex  
started getting herbs once again for Aragorn's bruised and cut body.  
Legolas sat there watching and Katie was petting her horse. Aragorn was  
trying to help Alex but Alex kept telling him to sit down and shut up. "But  
Alex I want to help!" "Aragorn you are in no condition to help. Plus you  
wouldn't know what to do. I hardly know what I am doing." She finally got  
the herbs mixed up and put the paste all over Aragorn's body. "Thanks" said  
Aragorn. "No problem."  
They looked at each other and then Alex leaned over and kissed him on the  
lips. Aragorn kissed back. Legolas chuckled and looked over at Katie who  
was making that "That is so disgusting." face. While Alex and Aragorn were  
smooching away, Legolas went over to where Katie was and sat down beside  
her. "I think we should be looking to see if we can find someone out here."  
Katie looked at him and asked "What do mean?" "I mean there might be some  
survivors out here, like you said when you told Gandalf that they may have  
liked the place so much they didn't come back." "Yeah, well we will see."  
Katie looked back over to the two lovebirds and made another face. Katie  
then got her horse to lay down and then she fell asleep on its back.  
Legolas got up and made his horse do the same thing and soon also fell  
asleep. Alex looked over to Katie and Legolas and then said to Aragorn  
"Finally, we got some time to our selves." "Yeah." Said Aragorn pulling  
Alex closer.  
Chap 10: Meeting New People  
When the morning sun hit Katie's eyes she opened them and looked around.  
She noticed that she was the last one to wake up. Legolas was just sitting  
there and Alex was checking Aragorn's back to see if the wounds had healed  
or not. "Well Aragorn, it looks as if your wounds have healed a lot but it  
still needs some time to fully recover." "So, what? I am still going to go  
with you guys. I don't care if my back still need rest." "Ok fine." Aragorn  
got up and quickly kissed Alex on the lips and then got on his horse. Alex  
also got up and then got on her horse. Legolas did the same thing and soon  
they all looked at Katie and waited. Katie looked at them and then rolled  
back over to go asleep.  
"KATIE! GET YOUR ASS UP!" yelled Alex. "Hell no! Plus what time is it?"  
Legolas looked at the sky and said "It looks like it is about 7:00 AM."  
"WHY IN THE HELL ARE WE GETTING UP SO EARLY?" Alex got off her horse and  
went over to Katie. "Because we need to go get this ring." Katie rolled  
over and looked at Alex for a minute. She then grabbed Alex and pulled her  
down "Come here baby!" "WHAT IN THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Katie  
then pulled herself up using Alex's body. "I needed to use you to get  
myself up." "Well why did you call me baby?!" "To get your attention."  
Katie walked away laughing her head off. Alex got up and got on her horse  
again. (Stupid Katie) she thought to herself. "HEY! I read that!" said  
Katie getting on her mustang. "Well lets go." Said Aragorn getting on the  
back of Alex's horse.  
After riding for a little bit, they came across a small cottage. Katie and  
Alex jumped with joy. "I get to use the bathroom first!" yelled Katie "Not  
if I get to it first!" Legolas and Aragorn looked at them, "What is a  
bathroom?" asked Aragorn. "I don't know." Legolas replied. "But I must use  
the privy." Aragorn and Legolas got off their horses and walked over to the  
house. Katie was the first one to the door, she knocked on it three times  
and waited.  
Finally the door opened to reveal a young man and an elderly woman. Inside  
were a young woman and two children that looked as if they were 5 and 8.  
The man and the old woman smiled and said "Come in!" "But I didn't say  
anything." Said Katie "Oh it doesn't matter," said the old woman "You look  
tired." "Yeah," said the man "Really tired." Katie hesitated to go in but  
she really had to go to the bathroom, and went in. "Tired?!" said Katie "We  
just got up!" Alex turned to Katie and said "Damn Katie! Didn't you not get  
enough sleep? Is that why you didn't get up?" "But I am not tired!" Alex  
also went inside and asked "May we use your privy, please?" "What in the  
hell is a privy? I thought we were going to use the bathroom." Said Katie  
"It's the same thing dumb ass." Said Alex  
Legolas and Aragorn also came in shortly after them and sat down. The man  
got up and said "Well we have more than one privy so why don't we take all  
of you to it?" Legolas, Katie, Alex and Aragorn all got up and followed the  
man. The man showed them the door and all of them went in.  
All of the sudden the man slammed the door. Katie ran back to the door.  
"What in the hell is going on here?!" "Sorry," said the man "The door must  
have shut all by it's self." "Well,.....open it!" "I can't you will need to.  
Try jiggling the handle." The man said holding the handle in his hand with  
a smile on his face. "THERE IS NO DAMN HANDLE!" yelled Katie "Ok," said  
Katie "Open the door and we will burn your house to the ground." Alex went  
over to Katie and said "Katie don't you mean or?" "Fine" Katie said rolling  
her eyes "We will do it your way, open this door OR we will burn your house  
to the ground." Said Katie eying Alex.  
The people didn't say anything. "Fine! Alex break the door down!" ""Break  
it down?! But the wood here on the door is really nice." "Fine move out of  
the way! I will break it down myself. one......two........THREE! Katie used all her  
might and started running towards the door. But the door opened before she  
could reach it and she flew out of the closet and hit the wall instead.  
"GOD DAMMIT! I hate visiting people!" The old woman came over to Katie and  
helped her get up, "We are sorry, but we just don't get a lot of visitors."  
"I can see why!"  
Alex came over to Katie and said "Well that will teach you not to break  
other people's stuff." "Bite me Alex!" "Fine I will!" Alex started chasing  
Katie. Katie got up and punched Alex in the nose. "Dammit Katie! You broke  
my nose again!" Alex took her nose and popped it back into place with a  
sickening CRACK! Everyone looked at Alex as if she was mental.  
Katie went to the bathroom and then went outside. Alex also used the  
bathroom but stayed inside to talk to the people. Aragorn and Legolas did  
the same thing. "Katie," said Legolas "Why don't you come in here and get  
some rest?" "Because those people are insane! They may try to kill us just  
for us to stay with them!" "Ok, but we wont be leaving till either later  
today or next morning.  
After that, the night came they all said their goodbyes (besides Katie) and  
left to get out on the road.  
Chap 11: Finding New Ways To Express Love  
Katie was leading followed by Alex and then the others. "Alex," yelled  
Katie "Guess what?" "What?" "Don't have sex with a goat! A llama is much  
better!" Legolas and Aragorn were surprised! "YOU HAD SEX WITH A LLAMA!"  
Katie laughed and sped up. Alex backed up and said "No she didn't, it is an  
inside joke." Aragorn looked puzzled "What is an inside joke?" Legolas was  
the one to reply "It is an joke that only Katie and Alex know." "How do you  
know?" "They told me before Gimli and I came back." "Oh." Aragorn said  
still a little puzzled.  
"Come on you guys, let's catch up to Katie." Alex turned and yelled at  
them. She then galloped off after Katie. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each  
other, sighed, and galloped off after Alex and Katie.  
After about fifteen minutes they began to worry. They couldn't find Katie  
or Alex. Just then Legolas stopped and listened. "There's a fight going on  
a little ways up. I think I hear Alex and Katie fighting." They looked at  
each other. "Let's go!" Aragorn yelled as he galloped off followed by  
Legolas.  
They got there just in time to hear Katie scream, "Alex, NO!!" And she fell  
to the ground. When they reached Katie, Alex was nowhere to be seen.  
"Katie!" Aragorn shook her. "Wha...?" said Katie still dazed. "Where's Alex?"  
"The Nazgul took her." "The what?" Legolas and Aragon asked together.  
"Ringwraiths." Katie whispered then fell unconscious.  
An hour later Katie awoke to arguing. "But we must find her. What if they  
end up killing her? I don't know if I could take it." Yelled Aragorn "We  
have to wait for Katie. We can not risk Katie being seriously hurt. We  
don't even know if that fall did anything to her. Only Alex would know  
that." Yelled Legolas. "I suppose." "And I don't think Alex would  
appreciate it if we get Katie killed." "Yeah, I guess, let's wake her and  
see if she is all right."  
Aragorn and Legolas turned to see Katie staring at them. "Oh good your  
awake." "Where's Alex?" Katie asked quietly. "The Ringwraiths took her."  
Legolas said. "We must get her now!" Katie said as she jumped up.  
All of a sudden she plopped on her butt and stared straight ahead. Her eyes  
rolled back in her head and her mouth stood open agape. "Katie are you  
okay?!" Aragorn and Legolas yelled as they ran to her. She shook her head  
and said with a trembling voice "I know where Alex is." "How do you know  
Katie?" Aragorn asked.  
Katie looked at him and said, "She just contacted me." "What do you mean  
Katie?" asked Legolas. "Somehow she talked to me with her mind and tolled  
me were the Ringwraiths had taken her. She said she was being questioned by  
the Urak-Hai. What are the Urak-Hais?" "They are a crossbreed between orcs  
and men." Legolas said.  
"Katie where is she?" Aragorn asked. "In a cave about ten miles from here."  
"Let's go!" They got all of their stuff together and rode off towards the  
cave.  
Ten minutes later they were outside three different caves. "Katie, which  
one is it?" "I don't know, Alex didn't say." "Well see if you can reach her  
and ask her." Aragorn said impatiently. Katie closed her eyes and  
concentrated.  
"Alex can you hear me?" "Katie?" "Yes it's me." "Oh god Katie, I think I  
hear the Uruk-Hai coming." "Alex do you know which cave they took you in?"  
"Yes it's the middle cave." "Katie I have to go, the Uruk-Hai's here."  
"Don't worry Alex we'll be there soon."  
Suddenly Katie came back to herself. "Did you reach her, Katie?" Aragorn  
asked. "Yeah." "Well which cave?" He asked impatiently. "The middle one."  
They all looked at the caves. "Come on let's go. Alex said that the Uruk-  
Hai was there again." Then they all ran towards the cave.  
They had been wondering around for about five minutes when they heard  
something coming from the door next to them. They opened the peep hole and  
saw Alex chained to a wall with an Uruk-Hai standing in front of her.  
"Tell me where they are." "Where who are?" "Aragorn the king, Legolas the  
elf prince, Gimli the dwarf, and Frodo the Hobbit." "Why should I tell you  
anything?" "TELL ME!" he yelled and slapped her. Alex's head rocked to the  
side. She turned her head to him and said through gritted teeth, "I'll  
never tell you anything. I'd rather die than betray my friends." "If..." just  
then Alex opened her mouth and hocked a big wad of spit in his mouth.  
"Argg."  
"I will not talk to that wench anymore today." "I'll see if I can squeeze  
the information out of her." "Here me now, when I get out of this I will  
cut off your balls, then cut out your tongue, and then cut off your arms  
and legs." Alex said with much malice. He grinned, walked over to her, and  
hit her across the face. Alex's head hit the wall and she was knocked  
unconscious. Katie and Legolas had to hold Aragorn to stop him from running  
in the room.  
"Wait, we want to wait until he leaves. Then we'll help her." Katie said.  
"Okay." Aragorn said. They hid around the corner as the Uruk-Hai came out  
of the room. He passed right by them.  
"Come on let's go!" Aragorn whispered. Katie nodded her head and followed  
him inside. Alex woke up for a minute. "Don't worry Alex," said Katie "We  
are going to get you out of here." Alex smiled and lost conscience again.  
Katie transformed and once again used the little light swords to cut the  
chains Alex was tied up with.  
When Alex was free Aragorn caught her from falling to the floor.  
Katie looked around. She heard footsteps coming their way and fast. "Come  
on! We got to get out of here. The Uruk-Hai are coming!" Aragorn picked up  
Alex and followed Katie. Katie looked around and saw another door at the  
other side of the room. She started running to the door but then she heard  
Uruk-Hai coming from the other side of that door. "We are surrounded!" said  
Katie.  
Suddenly both doors opened and the Uruk-Hai stepped in. One of the Uruk-Hai  
looked around and saw that the room was empty. "The prisoner has escaped!"  
The other Uruk-Hai started screaming and then ran out the door.  
On the other side of the room, the other Uruk-Hai also screamed and ran out  
closing the door behind them. When the door closed it revealed Aragorn  
holding Alex close to him. The other door was still wide open but Katie  
(Who was behind it) closed it revealing Katie and Legolas behind that door.  
"Wow," said Katie "That is the oldest trick in the book and they STILL fell  
for it!" Legolas looked at her puzzled and asked "What book?" "Oh never  
mind." Said Katie shaking her head.  
Aragorn walked over to Katie. "We need to get her out of here and study  
some healing from the books Gandalf gave me." "Ok, but one problem.......WE ARE  
SURRONDED! THE URUK-HAI ARE NOW LOOKING FOR US!" "Well I know but cant you  
shoot the ceiling and fly out of here?" "Yeah,.........but I don't know how to  
fly, there is another answer to a dim-witted question." Dim-witted? But  
didn't you and Alex fly when you killed the first dragon you fought?" "Yes,  
but that was only one time, I don't know how I did it, and also Aragorn,  
please don't talk."  
Katie looked at Legolas and said, "We will need to be really quiet and try  
not to let any orcs or Uruk-Hai hear us." "Ok Katie," said Legolas putting  
a hand on her shoulder "You follow me, I don't want you to get hurt. You  
and Alex are the only people that can find this ring and destroy it." Katie  
smiled at him and nodded her head.  
Legolas opened the door and pulled out his sabers. He went out and looked  
around and waved Katie to come over. Katie followed and also waved over to  
Aragorn. Aragorn came over, carrying Alex, and followed. Legolas walked  
over about five more feet and then signaled Katie.  
Katie got up and yelled "Damn! This is taking way too long!" Katie walked  
over and saw an orc just standing there with his back turned towards her.  
Katie pulled out her sword and went behind the orc and stabbed it in the  
back of its head. "Come on! It is live or die! So lets live!" Katie ran off  
and went straight into a room. Legolas looked back at Aragorn and shrugged  
he ran off after Katie while Aragorn walked. Katie was now in a room with a  
whole bunch of orcs, and Uruk-Hai. Katie pulled out her throwing knives and  
threw three at the orcs. It hit two right between the eyes and the other  
one went inside the orcs mouth and came out through the back of its head.  
Katie then drew out her sword and started charging after the Uruk-Hai. The  
Uruk-Hai looked at the dead orcs and the turned around and started to run.  
"Come back here, you cowards!" Legolas came in the door and shot one of  
them with his bow and arrows. The others just ran around the corner and  
disappeared. "Where did they go?" said Katie "Man! I wanted to kick their  
ass!"  
Katie turned around and walked back into the room. "So Legolas, how do we  
get out of here?" Legolas looked at her with a weird look on his face. "How  
should I know? You were the one that brought us in here in the first  
place!" "Yeah, but don't ever trust me with directions, I always think that  
left is right, and right is left. You can even ask Alex." Said Katie  
smiling. "Well then what should we do?" "Heck if I know!" Aragorn then came  
walking in carrying Alex. Katie walked over to Aragorn and asked, "What  
took you so long?"  
Katie then looked at Alex and slapped her across the face. "WAKE UP GOLDIE  
LOCKS!" Aragon started yelling at Katie "KATIE! YOU KNOW SHE IS IN NO  
CONDITION TO WAKE UP! SHE NEEDS HER SLEEP!" "Let me DOWN!" Said Alex who  
was looking at Aragon. Aragon looked at her surprised "I thought you were  
unconscious!" "Well not anymore! So drop me this instant!" "Whatever you  
say." Aragorn then dropped Alex, and Alex fell down on the ground. "I  
didn't mean literally! Now I got white stuff all over my butt." She said  
turning around so that everyone noticed that her butt was all white with  
some sort of chalk. Everyone laughed except for Alex who was trying to  
brush her ass off.  
Alex was soon done and stood up and looked around. "Where are we?" Katie  
was the one who replied "Still in the damn cave since nobody knows how to  
get out." Alex then took out the flu powder that was in her pocket "HEY!"  
said Legolas who was checking his pockets "Sorry Legolas, couldn't resist."  
Alex then took out some flu powder and yelled "THE SHIRE!" and threw it on  
everyone. POOF! Everybody disappeared from the caves. They woke up in a  
small town. Katie got up and went over to a hill and looked around.  
"Alex why did you choose the shire out of all the places?!" "Well Legolas  
told me that this is where he was from last and I had an idea to go here."  
"But the shire is even farther from where we were than the place Aragorn  
lives!" "Oh......well I didn't know." Katie went down the hill and said, "Well  
there are a lot of small people here. And there is a river over to the  
east, that is where I will be if you need me." "But...." Too late, Katie  
walked over the hill to the other side and sat down under a tree.  
"Well, that was rude." Alex got up and looked around also. "Lets go talk to  
somebody." Aragorn also got up and said "Lets go see Frodo about the new  
ring. His house is just across the river where Katie is." Legolas got up  
and started walking up the hill. "I am going to go talk to Katie." "Okay,"  
said Aragorn "We will see ya soon." Legolas waved his hand without turning  
around.  
Alex looked at Aragorn and said, "Lead the way." Aragorn and Alex went  
around the hill and went across the bridge over the river. They then saw a  
house that was on a hill Alex went up followed by Aragorn and then they  
knocked on the door. A young small man answered the door. The first thing  
Alex noticed was that the man only had nine fingers, the ring finger was  
missing.  
"Frodo!" said Aragorn "ARAGORN!" said Frodo. Frodo jumped up and hugged  
Aragorn. When they soon stopped hugging Frodo looked over at Alex and  
asked, "Who is this girl?" "GIRL?!" said Alex "I am 17! So I think that  
would make me a woman thank you!" "Fine then, who is this "Woman"  
Aragorn?" "This is my girlfriend Alex." "Girlfriend? What happened to those  
other girls?" Alex looked at Aragorn "What other girls?" she put her hands  
on her hips and waited. "Well one of them didn't want to be with me because  
I would die before she did and the other one knew I still had feelings for  
her....."He looked at Alex who was getting pissed off, "BUT I don't like her  
anymore! She is a thing to the past." That seemed to be good enough for  
Alex so she calmed down. Frodo looked at them for a little bit and then  
finally said "Oh! I am sorry! Come, come in." Alex and Aragorn had to bend  
down to fit in the door.  
The house was really small compared to Aragorn's castle. Alex went in and  
sat down on a chair. But the chair was too small so she sat down on the  
floor instead. Aragon just stood there. Frodo was the first to speak "Would  
you like some tea or lemonade, perhaps?" "Tea." Said both Aragorn and Alex.  
Frodo went into the kitchen, and after a few minutes he asked, "Who is that  
woman, Legolas is sitting next to?" Alex got up and went to the kitchen.  
Frodo pointed to the window. Alex took a look and saw that Katie and  
Legolas were talking and laughing. "Oh, that is my best friend Katie." Said  
Alex.  
Alex then looked back out the window and saw Katie and Legolas skipping  
rocks in the river. It really seemed like they were having a good time.  
"Well it looks like Legolas found a new way to express love." Frodo looked  
at Alex and asked "Love? Legolas is in love? Well that is a first."  
Back over to where Katie and Legolas were Katie was throwing rocks in the  
river. "I bet I can make mine skip farther than yours!" "No way!" said  
Legolas picking up rocks. Katie threw one in the river and it jumped three  
times before it sank. "Ha! Beat that!" "Ok, I will." Legolas threw one of  
his rocks and it skipped so many times that it made it to the other side of  
the river without sinking. Legolas looked at Katie and smiled.  
But Katie was already charging at him, when she got close to him she pushed  
him in the river, but Legolas grabbed her shirt and she too fell in.  
"AAAHHHH!" yelled Katie before she fell in. After she fell in Legolas swam  
up to the top and looked for Katie. But after a while she didn't come up.  
Katie was right behind him sneaking up on him.  
All of the sudden Katie jumped on Legolas's back and sent him under the  
water. "This is for getting me wet! Take this you elf boy!" She let go of  
Legolas, Legolas got up and splashed Katie with water. "Hey!" yelled Katie  
laughing. "Cut it out!" Katie then splashed him back, but her splash was  
too powerful and it sent Legolas under the water again.  
Katie went over to Legolas and did a body slam while he was still under.  
Legolas picked Katie up with his arms and threw her a few feet away from  
him. "Ha ha ha, elf boy strikes again!" Katie got up, "Yeah right, my  
hero."  
Legolas ran over to Katie and started to wrestle her, but I guess he forgot  
that Katie was an ancient elf and that she was stronger and faster than he  
was. Katie ended up winning and pushed him once again under the water.  
Katie was done and she started swimming back to shore. Legolas swam back  
up, out of the water and chased after Katie.  
Before Katie got to the edge of shore Legolas pulled her back and kissed  
her on the mouth. Katie was shocked! But she soon decided to give in and  
kissed him back. They were standing about waist deep so they didn't have to  
swim while they were kissing. She grabbed Legolas around the waist and  
pulled him forward. Legolas put his hand on the back of head and also  
pulled her forward. Thank god they didn't french. The kiss was slow and  
loving.  
But soon Katie pulled away and said, "If you tell ANYONE, I will  
exterminate you!" She then swam back to shore and laid down under the tree.  
Legolas got up and laid right next to her. "What made you give in?" "I  
don't know, I thought that maybe if I finally did kiss you, you will start  
to leave me alone." "Why would I leave you alone?" "What! After all of  
that!" "I am kidding! Ok, I am satisfied, so I will leave you alone now."  
"Finally." Katie closed her eyes and then fell asleep.  
Legolas got up and looked at Frodo's house. He saw Alex looking out the  
window with her mouth wide open. (Did she see anything?) he thought to  
himself.  
Back over to where Alex was, Alex was shocked! (Katie actually kissed a  
guy! And it was Legolas! Awesome! Now I have something to make fun of her!)  
"What is the matter Alex?" asked Aragorn "Oh! Nothing!" "Come on! Something  
happened! What was it?" "Well...." Alex went over to Aragorn and whispered  
"Legolas kissed Katie again, and Katie actually kissed back." "I MISSED IT!  
NOO!" "Missed what?" asked Frodo. "Oh....nothing" Said Alex and Aragorn  
together. "Whatever." Said Frodo shaking his head. "So how was it?" asked  
Aragorn. "Pg-13 kind." "Pg-13?" "Yeah the kind that it was good looking but  
not that bad, but little kids can't see it." "Oh ok."  
Chap 12: Talking About The New Ring  
After all that had happened Legolas got up and went over to Frodo's house.  
Alex and Aragorn were explaining to Frodo about what happened to the ring  
he thought they had once tried to destroy. "So Frodo," said Alex "This Lord  
of Darkness dude found a way to get the ring back, and we think some evil  
guy may have it." Aragorn sat down in front of Frodo and also explained,  
"Yes, and we need to get it back before something terrible happens." Frodo  
looked at them and then asked "So where does this put me?" "Well we really  
don't need you." Said Alex "Yeah, Alex and Katie are ancient elves and we  
think we just need them to get it back."  
Legolas finally got to the door and knocked. Alex got up and opened it.  
"Well Legolas, why are you all wet?" She said with a huge smile on her face  
and her eyebrows all the way up. "Katie pushed me in the river, so I pulled  
her in also. She fell asleep so she can dry off." "Yeah sure, was there  
anything else we missed?" Alex then had an even bigger smile on her face.  
"Nope, not a thing." Legolas came in and greeted Frodo.  
After that, Frodo went and got Legolas a towel. Alex and Aragorn couldn't  
help but smile at Legolas the whole time. "What are you guys smiling  
about?" "Let's just say me and Alex know something, that you don't want us  
to know." "YOU GUYS DIDN'T! Well, please don't tell Katie you know or else  
she will be furious!" "We wont tell her, but it is about time she gave in."  
Said Alex "Yeah, tell me about it." Frodo was confused "Katie gave into  
what?" "Well," said Legolas "I have liked Katie for about a few weeks now,  
and I think I am really in love with her. But she seemed to not like me the  
way I like her, understand?" "So far, yeah." "Well after Katie pushed me in  
the river, I...." All of the sudden everyone heard someone screaming! "That's  
Katie!"  
They all rushed outside and saw a giant black bird with a Ringwraith on its  
back. Katie was being captured by being picked up with its legs. "Let me  
down or I will blast you!"  
It started flying off with Katie till Alex transformed and aimed a lighting  
ball at the bird. But Legolas jumped in the way and said "Wait! If you  
shoot it down, it will drop Katie to her death!" "Well what do you want me  
to do!" "We will follow it and find Katie there." "So you are saying we  
have to catch up with that THING, and find Katie!" "Uh,...yeah" "We can't  
catch that! It is going faster than I can run! And trust me I can run  
pretty fast."  
"Look, I want to save Katie as bad as you do but we cant right now." "How  
would you know how bad I want to save her? Maybe I don't want to save her,  
let her die." She said sarcastically. Legolas was shocked "Now I know you  
don't mean that!"  
But too late Alex ran back to where they were and saw llamas. She jumped  
over the fence that held them and jumped on one. She got the llama to run  
and tried to make the llama jump over the fence. But the llama was too  
stupid and it bashed its head on the fence and was knocked out. "Damn you  
stupid llama!" (Katie don't have sex with that one.)  
Aragorn and Legolas came over and Aragorn said "Whistle for your horse. We  
didn't give you those for no good reason." Alex looked at him odd and then  
whistled. Her whistle was really deep, and it sounded sad. All of the  
sudden Alex's white mare came running at her at full speed.  
"How did you know?" "Well this mare is actually Gandalf's horse. He wanted  
to give it to you so that way if you lost your horse, you can get it back."  
Alex nodded her head and then got on her horse. Aragorn got on the back and  
Legolas got a horse from a farmer. They rode the way the huge bird was  
going. After a while it got really dark and they had to make camp. "Alex,"  
said Aragorn "We need to stop and make camp!" "We cant! We have to go get  
Katie!" "But it's too dark to even see!" Alex stopped her horse "I suppose  
your right." "We will go after them in the morning."  
Legolas got off his horse and laid down on the ground and stared up into  
the night sky. Alex and Aragorn looked at him for a minute, but then they  
did the same thing. Alex laid down between Legolas and Aragorn. She looked  
up in the sky and said, "You wont see stars like this, where we are from."  
"Yeah." Said Legolas. "Where do you think they will take Katie?" asked  
Aragorn. "I don't know" said Alex. Legolas turned to Alex and asked "Cant  
you talk to her through your mind?" "Cant, she is too far to ask. Already  
tried." Legolas laid his head down and fell asleep.  
Alex turned to Aragorn. "Do you think the guy will be okay?" asked Alex "I  
hope so, but as future king, he is going to have to make a decision."  
"Future King? Yes, his father is the king of Mirkwood. And when Legolas's  
father passes away he will need to find a queen." "Whoa! So is he hoping  
that Katie... and him... hang on." "Yes, I think he is hoping that Katie will  
become the new queen and live with him in Mirkwood." "When will his father  
die?" "Well his father is very sick, and the mother died when Legolas was  
born." "Oh, well you know Katie wont like the idea." "Yes," Aragorn looked  
up at the stars "But he is still going to try." "Whatever!" said Alex "He  
aint go no chance of marring Katie, ha ha ha. What a dork! If she doesn't  
want to be kissed then there is no way that she will marry a guy and become  
queen." Alex lifted her upper body and turned to Aragorn. Aragorn got up  
and kissed her. Alex laid her upper body back down on Aragorn, and started  
kissing him back.  
  
Chap 13: Finding The Dead Friend  
Legolas woke up and looked at Alex and Aragorn. He saw Alex cuddling with  
Aragorn and Aragorn holding her as if she was the only thing that mattered  
to him. (I wish Katie was like that to me. But we may never see her again.)  
Legolas silently cried for a bit but then stopped and got up and woke up  
Alex and Aragorn.  
"Come on guys, let's go after them and get Katie back!" Alex rubbed her  
eyes and looked around. The sun hasn't even came out yet! Damn you can get  
up early." Alex woke up Aragorn and then they got up. Alex got on her horse  
and so did Legolas. Aragorn tried to get on the back of Alex's horse but  
as soon as he got on he slipped off and fell on his ass. "God!" yelled  
Aragorn as loud as he could. That seemed to startle both the horses and  
they started to gallop off. "HEY," yelled Aragorn chasing after them "WAIT  
UP!"  
After about ten minutes Alex and Legolas stopped their horses. Aragorn  
caught up. He was out of breath and was sweating really hard. "I ran 3  
miles chasing you guys, and you now just stopped?!" Legolas looked at Alex  
and smiled "Well we could just let you get a little more exercise, if you  
want!" "Oh no you wont!" Alex looked back at Aragorn who was trying to get  
on her house. "Plus you scared the horses so bad that they didn't want to  
stop till just now." "Yeah... sure." Aragorn jumped on the back of Alex's  
horse and they rode off.  
They had no idea where they were going but they didn't want to just wait  
around. They rode towards the southeast, which was going to where they were  
last before Alex sent them back to the shire. After a few hours Alex tried  
to contact Katie once again.  
"Katie? Can you here me?" "Alex? Where in the hell are you?!" "We are  
trying to find YOU! Do you know where you are?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I know?  
The stupid Nazgul and that big bird didn't blind me or anything!" "Well...?"  
"Oh, yeah... I am at the exact same place where Aragorn was captured." "Are  
they doing anything to you?" "Hell yeah! They are torturing me!" "How?"  
"Well they somehow know that I don't like kissing and stuff like that, so  
they are sending in orcs and Uruk-Hai and sexually harassing me!" "WHAT?!"  
"But they aint doing anything serious...yet. But if I don't tell them where  
the..." "Katie? KATIE? KATIE!"  
Alex came back to normal. Legolas looked at her. "Well? Did you get  
through?" "Yeah, she is all the way back to where Aragorn was captured. You  
know? With that deep pit." "Oh god! They are fast! We wont get there till  
about a week!" "WHAT?! Oh forget this!"  
Alex took out her flu powder and asked "What is the name of that tower?"  
Aragorn looked at the flu powder and understood what she was going to do.  
"Just say tower. You haven't gone to any other tower so it should take you  
near it." Alex threw the powder on Legolas and then herself and Aragorn and  
yelled "TOWER!" POOF.  
Alex got up and looked around. They were on the hill that was right next to  
the tower. They had their horses with them but they were all on the ground.  
"Okay, we are here." Said Aragorn. "It will take about 5 hours to get to  
the tower. So we should spend the night here and then leave in the  
morning." "No, we leave now!" said Alex firmly. "They are torturing Katie  
by sexually harassing her. But she said they haven't done anything  
serious." Legolas got up and jumped on his horse. Alex could tell he was  
pissed off. Alex also got on her mare and so did Aragorn. They left to go  
to the tower.  
After three hours Aragorn was getting really sleepy, but Alex and Legolas  
couldn't go to sleep because they were really worried about Katie. All of  
the sudden Alex was getting a transmission from Katie, but it wasn't really  
clear. "ALEX! There....Killing...and...Stabbing...Bleeding...death.  
Legolas...tell...goodbye." "KATIE! Can you hear me?! KATIE!" .........Alex lost the  
signal. Even though they were really close, somehow they could block most  
of their brain waves. Legolas looked at her with eyes filled with worry.  
"What did Katie say? I know she contacted you because of your face  
expression. Alex looked at him, but couldn't tell him (Did Katie say Death  
and goodbye?) "WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" yelled Legolas.  
Alex didn't have the heart to tell him the real truth. "I couldn't make out  
what she was saying." "I know that is not all, you know something. Now tell  
me." "Katie said something about death and you and goodbye, are you happy  
now!?" Alex had tears streaming down her cheeks. Legolas was surprised.  
"She can't die! I know she can't! She can't leave me like this!" yelled  
Alex.  
Legolas also had tears coming in but he tried to hide them. Aragorn didn't  
know what to do. All that he could do was comfort her. "Alex, we don't know  
if she is dead or not. Let's go and see anyways." Alex nodded her head and  
made her horse gallop faster.  
As soon as they got to the tower, with out any talking, Alex transformed  
back her wings and held Legolas and Aragorn with each of her arms and then  
flew right over the pit and then dropped them to the ground. Alex went over  
to the entrance that Katie blasted open. She ran down the stairs that was  
leading down. She knew that Katie would do the same thing.  
Legolas and Aragorn had a hard time catching up to her, but they knew where  
Alex was going. While Alex was already at the bottom of the stairs, Aragorn  
and Legolas were still at the top of the stairs. "Alex, wait up!" yelled  
Aragorn. "Cant!" she replied. But Alex waited anyways. Finally Legolas came  
down the stairs. They waited for a little while then Aragorn came, but he  
was out of breath.  
Alex and Legolas looked at him for a second. They were perfectly fine, not  
even a bead of sweat on them. But Aragorn was sweating like a pig and was  
trying to catch his breath. "I'll be okay, thanks for asking." But Alex and  
Legolas didn't even replied. They were already heading to the back of the  
room to go up the stairs. "Well thanks for waiting." Mumbled Aragorn. He  
started to run again.  
Finally they got to the back of the cave. Alex looked around for a bit.  
"Guys, I think this is way too easy." "We know," said Legolas "They are  
going to do the exact same thing when we got Aragorn. Drop the floor on us  
and make us fight someone." "No, not that. They wont do the same thing  
twice. They are not THAT stupid, or are they?" Alex looked around one more  
time and decided that she will take on anything.  
Legolas was the first to spot the staircase. He was already running up it  
when Alex saw him. Aragorn was out of shape. "So this is how you elf people  
never get fat! You guys are always running around." He followed Alex who  
was chasing Legolas. When they got to the top of the stairs, Alex easily  
caught up to Legolas, but Aragorn was still behind. Alex saw that they  
replaced the door with an exact replica. She opened the sliding peephole  
and saw Katie tied up in chains.  
Katie looked as if she had been hanging there for some time. Katie was  
dressed up in a really tight leather bikini. She had cuts all up and down  
her body. One of the Uruk-Hai was in there. "Now tell me puny mortal, where  
is it?" Katie looked up at him. Alex could tell that they were not feeding  
her. She was pale and very weak. It looked like she could hardly lift her  
head. She was surprised that she could actually talk. "I told you, I don't  
know where it is. We thought you had it." "LIAR!" The Uruk-Hai took its  
sword and plunged it into Katie's leg. Katie cried out in pain.  
The Uruk-Hai took the sword out and then rubbed it on Katie's thigh. Katie  
leg started to gush out blood. "Now don't make me mad. I will ask you  
nicely, where is it?" "Please, listen to me," said Katie "I don't know. We  
were heading to Mount Doom, where the ring was last." "YOU ASKED FOR IT!"  
The Uruk-Hai took its sword and raised it high in the air. But Alex  
transformed and brought lightning in the room. Lighting stuck the sword and  
sent a wave of lighting to the Uruk-Hai. The Uruk-Hai wailed in pain and  
then dropped to the floor. Then Alex made the wind really pick up towards  
the door till it actually started to bend. Finally Alex stopped and crawled  
through the door.  
Katie lost conscience while Alex came through the door. When Alex got  
through the door the first thing she did was kick the Uruk-Hai in the balls  
and then went over to Katie. Legolas was the next to crawl through the  
door. He went over to the dead Uruk-Hai and took the keys off from its  
belt. He threw the keys over to Alex. Alex caught them without even turning  
around. She unlocked Katie and caught her from falling down. Legolas went  
over and helped Alex hold Katie.  
"So, we have to get out of here before the floor," But it was too late, the  
floor dropped open and Legolas finished his sentence. "Faaaalllllls!" Alex  
grew wings and then Legolas fell on her back and Aragorn grabbed her side.  
"You guys are too heavy! We wont make it in time." Legolas somehow managed  
to take of his shirt. The weight did become lighter all of the sudden.  
Aragorn did the same thing. He almost fell off of Alex but he somehow  
managed to stay on.  
They almost didn't make it to the top because it started to close but they  
did make it by only an inch. "Okay, well we know that they are trying to  
kidnap each one of us. Who is next?" asked Alex. Aragorn and Alex turned to  
Legolas. "Wait, not me. I wont even let them come near me!" Aragorn shook  
his head "Dude, they took me, Alex, and Katie. What makes you think they  
wont get you?" "Dude? Are you trying to pick up their speech?" "No, I am...  
uh... no." "Yeah sure. Lets go." Legolas took Katie from Alex because Alex  
was having a hard time carrying her.  
Alex led the way, but before they left they all noticed a dead small person  
covered in blood. They couldn't tell who it was but they prayed for the  
deceased. They left the room and headed down the stairs.  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs they noticed that the whole  
underground cave was pitch black. "What happened here?" asked Aragorn. "How  
in the hell are we supposed to know?" asked Legolas. He continued "We know  
as much as you do." Alex looked around for a bit and then transformed. She  
made clouds come in the cave and made it lighting so that they could see  
where they were going. "Thanks, Alex." Said Legolas.  
They went across the cave for a little bit but they all stopped when they  
saw a whole bunch of orcs standing in front of the stairs. Alex stood in  
front of everyone and said through her gritted teeth "Get out of our way!"  
One the orcs spoke "The dark Lord Sauron wants the ring back, so if you  
want to live and leave, give it to us." "You guys don't have the ring?" "I  
am warning you pathetic piece of life, give it back." "Hey now, don't  
threaten me. We don't have it. But if you promise to let us go I will tell  
you were it is." "Alright," he said smiling an evil smile "We promise, now  
where is it?" "Up my ass!"  
She took out her bow and shot the one who was talking in the head. "Bite  
me!" yelled Alex. Legolas put Katie down and pulled out his bow and started  
shooting them. Aragorn pulled out his sword and charged. The orcs all took  
out their weapons. Some had axes, others had swords, and some even had  
crossbows. But Alex was shooting the crossbow people while Aragorn was  
stabbing the orcs that were coming near her. And Legolas was shooting the  
people that were all gaining up on Aragorn.  
After Alex took care of all the crossbow people, she drew out her sword and  
helped Aragorn. Legolas took out his sabers and killed anyone, besides Alex  
and Aragorn, who came near Katie.  
After what seemed like hours of blood shed Katie woke up. She saw everyone  
fighting. She got and said "What's going on here?" Everyone stopped and  
looked at Katie. She was still in her leather bikini. Katie looked down at  
herself. "Oh God! I am still dressed this way?!" She was getting pissed.  
She transformed. The cave didn't seem so dark now, it was actually really  
bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. Katie then shot a huge  
energy blast that wiped out most of the orcs. Only three were left. Katie  
stopped and came back to normal "Woo Betsey, almost got carried away with  
myself."  
Alex looked back at the other orcs who were staring at Katie whose eyes  
were wide with fear. Alex went over to one of them and took its weapon. "I  
think I will be taking that, thank you." She looked at the others who  
dropped their weapons immediately. "Much better. Now run. And tell you Lord  
that we don't have the ring, so stop following us." They nodded their heads  
and ran as fast as they could.  
Alex went over to Katie and hugged her. "We are glad you are okay." "Okay?!  
I have just been violated by a bunch of UGLY THINGS!" Alex laughed. "You  
always seem to make for whatever the circumstance, funny." "Dude, why does  
my leg hurt so bad? And why am I so hungry?" She looked down at her leg.  
"Oh, that explains the pain." She tried to walk but to no avail. "I think I  
am going to need help."  
Legolas went over to Katie and picked her up. "Hey!... What happened to your  
shirt?" She looked at Aragorn, who also didn't have a shirt. "Why are all  
the guys half NAKED?!" She looked at Alex. "Well thank god you still have  
your shirt on!" They all laughed.  
Alex started to climb the stairs. "Come on, we aint going to get any  
younger!" Aragorn followed Alex. Legolas stayed behind for a minute, he  
wanted to talk to Katie for a second. "Uhh Legolas... everyone is leaving, so  
lets go." "I wanted to talk to you alone for a sec." "Okay, shoot." "Huh?  
Oh! Well I just wanted to tell you how glad I am that you were not killed."  
"Oh, ok. Anything else?" "If you did die on us I don't think Alex or me  
could have took it. Alex almost went crazy on us." "Well, I am okay,  
everyone is ok, so..." Legolas bent his head down and quickly kissed her  
head. "I know I told you that I would leave you alone but I wanted to tell  
you how much I love you." "Oh, ok, well thanks." "COME ON GUYS!" Yelled  
Alex. Legolas chuckled and started to climb the stairs.  
After they got to the top, Legolas saw that Alex and Aragorn were just  
sitting there. "Finally, I don't think it takes that long to carry Katie up  
the stairs." Said Aragorn. "Yeah, you guys are hiding something." Katie  
made a face. "Uhh, let me think about it...no." Katie tried to stand up.  
"Katie, quit it." Said Alex. "Your leg is really hurt." "I can stand, it  
will hurt for a bit, but just watch." "Katie even I know that you can't  
stand, even as an ancient elf." But Katie tried anyways. She stood there  
but as soon as Legolas let her go, she fell down. "Well, maybe I cant but  
Alex, you can fix this right?" "Yeah, I think so." Legolas picked up Katie  
again and waited for Alex and Aragorn to lead the way. "Ready when you  
are." He said. "Right." Said Aragorn.  
Aragorn lead the way followed by Legolas and Katie, and finally Aragorn  
watching their backs. When Alex got to the entrance, (that Katie blasted  
down) she went outside and looked around. The coast was clear.  
Down where the floor drops A whole bunch Uruk-Hai were looking around for  
them. "Where did they go?" asked one. "I don't know, but if they didn't  
fall our orcs have the staircase covered."  
All of the sudden the floor above them fell open and three orcs came  
falling in. "What is the matter?" said an Uruk-Hai. "The prisoner has  
escaped with friends. But she is no ordinary prisoner, she shot down twenty  
of our people with one blast of energy that seemed to come out of her  
hands!" "We must go tell our Lord! Send the rest of the orcs after them, we  
don't want them to get too far, now do we?" "No we wouldn't, and yes sir I  
will tell our Lord."  
Back to where Katie and Alex were, Alex transformed her wings and picked up  
Aragorn. She couldn't pick up all of them so she had to make three trips.  
She went back and picked up Katie and gave her to Aragorn Katie looked at  
Aragorn for a minute "Don't get any ideas, sicko." Aragorn just laughed.  
Finally Alex picked up Legolas and then got rid of her wings. She then  
whistled and her horse came running. "Hey!" said Katie "Where is my  
horse?!" Aragorn answered her "You need to call his name and her will  
come." "Well..." "What?" "What is his name?" "Oh yeah, his name is Lucifer,  
because you are the only one that can ride him. Others he will buck them  
off and kill them." "Lucifer huh?"  
All of the sudden Katie's black mustang came charging straight at her.  
"LUCIFER! Oh how much I missed you!" Said Katie with her arms wide open.  
"Let me down! Lucifer will carry me for now on." "Ok." He said. Aragorn let  
Katie down and Lucifer was still charging full speed at her. Legolas  
thought that her horse was going to run her over so he started to move. But  
Alex stopped him.  
Lucifer was now ten feet away from her. But all of the sudden he stopped  
five feet away. It was kind of sudden so Katie flinched. "Hello Lucifer,"  
said Katie petting it. She pulled herself on the horse and sat down. "Well,  
what are you guys waiting for?" she asked. Alex stopped staring and got on  
her horse. Aragorn got on the back of Alex's and Legolas looked around for  
his horse. He saw it a little ways and whistled for his. The horse looked  
up at him and then started to eat some grass. "I will get it." Said Katie.  
She got her horse and got it to gallop over to the other one. Legolas's  
horse looked at Katie and then started to follow. Katie ran over back to  
everyone else. Legolas got on his horse and soon they all galloped off.  
After a while they stopped so Alex could bandage Katie's leg. Alex took out  
the gauze and then started to collect some herbs. "Do we have any other  
clothes? I really don't want to wear this disgusting stuff." "I don't know,  
Katie." Said Alex "I think it looks good on you."  
Legolas went over to Katie "I wish I could give you my shirt, but me and  
Aragorn lost ours when Alex was holding us." Katie looked at Alex stunned  
"Alex! What is going on here?" Alex laughed. "When we were flying back up  
from the falling floor, I told them that they were too heavy, so they took  
off their shirts to lighten the load." "Ok, good, I thought you were get  
down and jiggy with it, with both of them." Legolas and Aragorn were  
puzzled "Down and jiggy with it?" they both said. Alex and Katie laughed.  
Alex got done with the herbs and started to put the paste on her leg and  
then all over her back, face, stomach, and neck. Legolas and Aragorn were  
talking off at a distance, so Alex asked Katie a question,  
"Why did you say Killing, Bleed, Death, Legolas, Tell, Goodbye, and all  
that other stuff?" "What you didn't get it all?" "No, they somehow manage  
to block our waves." "Oh, well," Katie looked back at Legolas and then  
started to communicate with her mind  
"Well when I said all that I meant that a friend of ours was killed" "No!  
Who was it?!" "It was Gimli, they stabbed him in the neck. He bled to death  
and he wanted me to tell Legolas goodbye." "Oh thank god!" "Thank god?  
Alex! Gimli was murdered!" "I know, I feel bad too, but thank god that it  
wasn't you that was going to die." "I just don't know how to tell Legolas  
now," said Katie "No wonder I thought he was taking this way too easy."  
"Yeah we saw someone dead but we couldn't tell who it was." "Let's not tell  
Legolas...now." "Okay."  
"Hey girls?" said Aragorn. Both Katie and Alex looked at him. "What are you  
to doing? All me and Legolas see is a whole bunch of face expressions, but  
your lips were not moving." "Oh!" said Alex and Katie "Well," said Katie  
"Uhh..." said Alex "Nothing!" said Alex and Katie together, smiling. "Ok  
then." said Legolas puzzled. Alex and Katie didn't have the heart to tell  
him that his best friend was dead.  
That night, Legolas and Aragorn made a fire. "Okay girls, we are going to  
go hunting." "No wait!" said Katie getting up. "You guys do everything, so  
I want to hunt." Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and then  
shrugged. "Ok then." Alex looked at Katie "But tell me, what are you going  
to hunt? Katie pointed out to the north.  
Alex stood up and looked, she saw a few peacocks pecking the ground for  
food. "No, Katie! You cant! Those are beautiful creatures!" "Yeah, and I  
heard they taste like chicken." Katie picked up her throwing knives and  
headed off. "Chicken..." muttered Alex.  
Alex sat back down. She looked at the guys who looked right back at her.  
"Sometimes I am scared of that woman. Did you know when I first met her  
when we were thirteen, she literally scared me? She was acting so crazy  
that it was scary just to be around her!" Legolas and Aragorn laughed.  
Legolas looked at Alex and pointed to Aragorn "When I first met that guy,  
he was flirting with my girlfriend back then. He thought she was my  
sister." Aragorn blushed  
"But then I broke up with her and soon Aragorn got bored with her." Alex  
looked at Aragorn "Are you soon going to be BORED with me?" Aragorn got up  
and sat right next to Alex "Nah, baby. You are too good to let go." He  
kissed Alex on the neck. "EEEEWWWW!" said Katie coming back with four dead  
peacocks in her hands. "Will you people please do that while I am not  
watching?"  
Katie then plucked all the feathers off the birds and then put them on  
sticks and then set them over the fire. After they were done cooking Katie  
and Legolas grabbed one and started to eat. "You can eat ANYTHING huh  
Katie?" said Alex "Nope, I dislike seafood and meatloaf, thank you."  
Aragorn took one and also started to eat. Alex looked at hers and said  
"Well, maybe I should at least try one, just in case that if someone asks  
me if I have ever tried peacock I can say...why yes I have." Alex grabbed  
hers and took a bite.  
"Mmmmm" Katie looked at Alex and waited. "Okay, okay, chicken." Katie  
smiled. "Told ya." After that they ate their dinner quietly.  
After they were done, Katie laid down and looked at the stars. Legolas laid  
down right next to her and Alex and Aragorn laid next to each other about  
eight feet away from them.  
All of the sudden Katie started to hum a song. Alex listened to it. "Katie  
what song is that? It sounds so familiar." "It is the Lion King song, you  
know, Can you feel the love tonight." "oh, yeah." Then Alex and Katie  
started singing together.  
I can see what's happening.  
What?  
And they don't have a clue.  
Who?  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line.  
Our tree o is down to two.  
Oh.  
Se sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere.  
And with all this romantic atmosphere, DISASTER is in the air.  
"Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings. The world, for  
once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things.  
So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my  
past, impossible, she'd turn away from me.  
He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why wont he be the  
king I know he is, the king I see inside?  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings. The world, for once,  
in perfect harmony, with all its living things.  
Can you fell the love tonight?  
You need'nt look too far. Stealing through the lights I'm searching. Love  
is where they are.  
And if he falls in love, tonight. It can be assumed, his every  
days with us are history, in short our pal is dooooommmmed."  
"I love that song." Said Katie. "Yeah, I am surprised that I remembered the  
whole thing. Katie you watch that WAY too much!" Legolas looked at Katie.  
"I didn't know that you singed?" "Well, I only do it when I get bored or  
when I haven't heard music in a long time."  
Legolas looked at Katie for a while. Katie knew that he wanted to kiss her  
but he knew that she would be pissed off at him. Katie looked back at the  
stars. She couldn't help but wish that she could kiss Legolas too, but she  
didn't want to ruin her reputation. She knew that when other people kissed  
that it was disgusting, but when she did it she really liked it.  
Katie looked at Alex and Aragorn and wished she didn't. Aragorn was kissing  
Alex. "Eeeww." She said and turned back to Legolas. She also wish she  
didn't do that also. Legolas's face was so close to her that if she just  
moved her lips she could kiss him without moving her head.  
Legolas moved his mouth so that he couldn't let Alex or Aragorn hear him.  
Katie lip read his mouth. He said "Hi." "Goodbye." She said aloud.  
Katie got up and went over to Lucifer. She had a hard time getting there.  
But she finally did. Lucifer looked at her as if he was saying, "Well, I  
guess you didn't want to get all smoochy!" "Oh shut up." "I didn't say  
anything." Said Alex "Not you, Lucifer!" Katie got her horse to lie down,  
and then laid on its back like always. Katie fell asleep. And soon did  
Legolas.  
Alex and Aragorn just laid there holding each other. "I wish we could just  
do this forever." Said Aragorn "Not me, I want excitement in my life, it  
would get kind of boring after the first hour. Alex and Aragorn laughed.  
But soon Alex fell asleep and then finally so did Aragorn.  
Chap 14: Finding The One Ring  
Legolas woke up. Everyone was still asleep. Aragorn and Alex were actually  
separated about ten inches. "Wow, a new record! They are actually apart!"  
said Legolas.  
Katie was laying down on Lucifer. Lucifer was looking at him as if he was  
saying "You come anywhere near me or her I will stomp all over your pretty  
face!" "Don't worry, with you guarding her, I don't think even Gandalf will  
come near you." Said Legolas.  
That seemed to have awaken Katie, "Huh? Hey Legolas. What's up?" "What's  
up? I am sorry, I don't get what you are saying." "I asked, what is going  
on?" "Oh, nothing. Just woke up too."  
Katie looked at Alex and Aragorn "Finally those two are separate. Just wait  
till me and Alex have to leave, she probably wont stand it." Legolas was  
shocked! "You girls are LEAVING?!" "Well yeah, after we destroy this ring,  
there won't be anything left to do. So me and Alex decided...well I decided  
that me and Alex will go to Hogwarts and help out Harry." Legolas was hurt.  
"But, don't you want to live with me and Aragorn and everyone else?" "I  
wish I could, but a wise person once told me that with great power comes  
with great responsibility." "Who told you that?" "Some old man off the  
movie Spiderman." "(What's a movie?) Oh, ok." "So because me and Alex have  
such great power we need to use it to protect other people beside everyone  
in the Middle Earth." "Oh." Katie laid back down. "Well wake me up when  
everyone else wakes up."  
Katie soon fell back to sleep. Legolas just watched her. (She is leaving  
us? It is hard to believe! Aragorn won't like the idea at all.) Legolas  
went over to Aragorn and woke him up.  
"Aragorn...wake up.....Aragorn....wake UP!" Aragorn opened his eyes and looked at  
Legolas. "What? I was asleep thank you." "Yeah, I know but I got to tell  
you something."  
Aragorn got up but was still sitting down. "Well, what is it?" "Alex and  
Katie are leaving after we find this ring." "Who told you this?" Aragorn  
was now awake. "Katie, she said that she and Alex will leave for Hogwarts  
after this." "But...I...uh....I don't want her to go. I don't want them to go!  
They are to special to be left!"  
Alex woke up from all the talking. "Uhh, will you guys SHUTUP! I am trying  
to actually get some sleep here!" Alex turned over on her side and grunted,  
"Stupid, people trying to wake me up." Legolas and Aragorn looked at her as  
if she was weird.  
"Well," said Aragorn "what were we talking about?" Legolas looked at him.  
"I don't know." Behind Legolas and Aragorn Katie had her eyes closed, but  
she wasn't asleep. She had erased that whole conversation from them, while  
Alex was talking. Katie chuckled and then fell asleep.  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other for a bit. But then they shook  
their head and laid back down. "I guess we can let the girls sleep in."  
Said Legolas "Yeah, they have been through a lot!" "So I guess,...uh... we can  
wait...oh... how about an hour?" "Yeah, but not too long ok? I am going to go  
back to sleep also." "Ok, I will wake you up when I wake up the girls."  
After an hour Legolas went over to Alex and woke her up. "Alex, wake up."  
Alex opened her eyes and looked at Legolas. "What do you want?" "Wake up  
Katie, we need to go." "Oh no! YOU wake her up!" "But..." "Plus, what time is  
it?" "About ten in the morning, why?" "That is why I wont wake her up!"  
Alex pointed over to Katie. Legolas turned around, Alex was looking at  
Lucifer. Lucifer had red glowing eyes and stood above her, as if he was  
protecting her. "Uhh... What should I do?" Alex looked at the ground for a  
minute as if she was fascinated with dirt but then she said, "I got it!  
Don't worry Legolas I will wake her up." Alex closed her eyes and studied  
really hard, she finally got through. "Katie?" Alex opened her eyes to see  
that she was in a giant room. "Where am I? Katie? Legolas? Aragorn?" All of  
the sudden the floor fell. She looked down and saw that she falling towards  
lava. "AHH! What is going on here?!" But then she saw something coming her  
way. It was kinda blurry at first but then she saw that it was Katie! Katie  
reached out her hand and Alex grabbed it. "Katie! What is going on here?"  
Katie looked at her as if she was stupid. "What are you talking about? We  
need to get out of here! The zombies are getting close!" "Huh? Katie! There  
are no such things as...AHH!" Alex looked passed Katie, A whole bunch of  
walking dead were coming after them. She looked down and saw that she was  
no longer falling towards lava but that she was on the ground in some sort  
of industrial unit. "Katie? What is going on? Answer me!" "The umbrella  
company made another T virus and is trying to infect the world! I went in  
there and got the antidote! Katie brought up her arm to reveal a suitcase  
in her hand. "But what happened to Rivendell?!" "Rivendell? Is that a game  
or something?" Katie pulled up Alex and then they both started to run. "A  
game? Hang on! Did you say Umbrella?! That is in Resident Evil!" Alex then  
thought of something. "Hey where is Leon?" "He got hurt so I sent him down  
to the clinic in the first floor to go get some herbs." Alex understood  
everything. "Katie! This isn't real! This is your dream! You need to wake  
up!" "This isn't a dream!" Katie looked at her for a second and then turned  
around. Katie pulled out a huge magnum and shot a zombie in the head. Katie  
turned back to Alex. "No, the question is what are YOU doing HERE? I mean,  
you are kind of late." Alex looked at her and shook her head. She knew that  
there was no way that she was going to be able to get through to her. She  
decided that she might as well play along. "Okay Katie, well where do we go  
now?" They started running again and Alex followed her. "We need to get  
down to the first base, pick up Leon, and get out of here before ten  
minutes are up." "Why ten minutes?" Said Alex very fast. "I put a bomb in  
here, and it will go off, very soon." Katie turned a corner and ran down a  
narrow hallway. Alex followed very closely. Katie opened a door at the end  
of the hallway and stepped in a huge room. "There is an elevator at the end  
of this room." Said Katie Alex looked around. The place was full of huge  
crates and machines. Katie pulled out a machine gun and handed it to Alex.  
"Do you know how to use one of these?" Alex looked at her stupidly. "No!  
Katie I can only fire that bb gun you gave me." "Well it is the same thing,  
aim and shoot. Pull out the clip when you are out of ammo and put a new one  
in." Katie waited for a few minutes and looked around. She pulled out two  
huge magnums and said, "We are not alone. Step lightly and look sharp.  
Something doesn't want us in here." Alex looked around. She didn't see  
anything suspicious but, of course she was in Katie's dream, so anything  
could happen, and I mean ANYTHING! While Alex went over to the left, Katie  
reloaded her gun and went over to the right. "Katie?" "Yeah?" yelled Katie  
somewhere. "What exactly doesn't want us to be here?" Katie didn't answer  
at first. She looked around and saw the elevator. "I don't really know, but  
I found the elevator. Come on!" Alex turned around and started walking  
towards the sound of Katie's voice. All of the sudden a sudden movement  
came from one of the boxes. Alex stopped, she looked at the box. (Was there  
something there?) Alex pulled up her machine gun and continued walking.  
"Katie!" "What?" "I think there is something here!" "I told you!" Alex  
heard Katie started running toward her. All of the sudden Alex heard a  
WHAM! Alex turned around and saw a licker. Alex froze. The licker pulled  
its body up and stared straight at Alex with its eyeless sockets. The  
licker jumped and flew at Alex with its claws spread wide out.  
Back to the real world Legolas was looking at Alex. "Is she asleep or still  
contacting her, but why is she drooling?" He waved his hand back and forth  
in front of Alex. Aragorn got up from where he was standing, and went over  
and sat next to Legolas and looked at Alex. "So, when is she coming back?"  
Legolas shrugged "Who knows, but it doesn't look like she is conscience. Do  
you think she is asleep?" All of the sudden Alex looked like as if she was  
stabbed and her arm got a big cut, and started to spurt out blood. Aragorn  
jumped up "What's going on?!" Legolas ran back to his horse and pulled out  
the gauze. "How is this happing?" yelled Legolas running back. He handed  
Aragorn the gauze, and Aragorn started to wrap up Alex's arm. "I don't  
know, but we got to wake up Alex."  
Back in the dream world Alex was fighting off the licker. Bam bam bam bam  
bam bam, went her gun. Alex's arm was hurting so bad. "Katie! Where are  
you?!" The licker backed off for a minute but then started to come after  
her again. It jumped up in the air and then started to climb the ceiling.  
Alex pulled up her gun, and fired. But nothing happened. She tried again.  
She looked down at her gun and saw that she was out of bullets. "Damn, what  
a great time to run out." She looked back up at the licker and saw that it  
was coming straight at her. Alex held up her hands to protect herself. The  
licker jumped at her with its mouth wide open. BAM! The licker fell down.  
It was dead, one huge shot in the head. Someone put a hand on Alex's  
shoulder. Alex turned around and saw a hot guy in a R.C.P.D. uniform. The  
guy had shot blonde hair and he was really tall. Alex couldn't help but  
stare at him. (Who is this CUTE guy?!) "Alex? Are you okay? I heard  
gunfire!" Katie came running around from one of the boxes. She stopped when  
she saw the guy. "Oh! Hey Leon! How did you get here?" Katie looked at the  
floor and saw the dead licker, with its head blasted off. Leon went over to  
Katie and kissed her. Alex looked at Katie shocked! Leon hugged Katie and  
said "Well after I went over to the clinic and got some herbs, I came back  
up here to get you." Alex was still looking at Katie and Leon. "Uh, Katie.  
Who is this?" Katie looked at Alex. "This is Leon Kennedy. He is my  
boyfriend and partner in the S.T.A.R.S." "The what?" "It is a special team  
in Racoon City. But of course Me, Claire, Leon, Jill and Chris blew it up  
twice with bombs." "How can you blow up a city twice?" Katie looked at her  
for a second and was thinking. "You know, I just don't know! How did we  
Leon?" Leon shrugged his shoulder. Katie shook her head and said, "Well we  
got about five minutes to get out of here." Katie started to run to the  
elevator, Leon followed and Alex just stood there. (Hang on, my arm really  
hurts! And was Katie just kissing Leon?! Anyways, if my arm hurts like this  
shouldn't I wake up? What if this isn't a dream to me! I could die, for  
real! And also...Katie put a BOMB IN HERE!) "Alex come on we go to go!" Alex  
ran towards to Katie. "Ok! Lets get the hell outa here!" yelled Alex.  
Katie Alex and Leon started walking towards the elevator when all of the  
sudden the door leading to the hallway burst open and a whole bunch of  
zombies came flowing in the room. Leon pulled out his shotgun from his back  
and started to blast them. Katie pulled out here magnums. Leon yelled "Get  
to the elevator! I will hold them off!" Katie shot one of them and she and  
Alex ran to the back. They saw a huge metal elevator. Alex ran over to it  
and pushed the button to go down. Katie looked at Alex, "Girl, the elevator  
doesn't work. We have to do it the old fashion way!" Katie ran to the door  
and pulled it open, Alex saw what she was doing and helped. After they got  
the door opened, Alex looked down. "Katie, what floor are we on?" "I think  
we are on the fifteen, why?" "Oh, just wandering how far the drop would be  
if I fell." Said Alex with a nervous voice. Katie jumped to one of the  
ropes, "Come on! We got to go!" Leon came running towards them, he also  
jumped and grabbed on one of the ropes. He looked at Alex, "Don't worry, if  
you fall me or Katie will catch you." Alex looked at him and answered  
sarcastically, "Wow, what a relief for me. Sure you would catch me." Alex  
turned around, she saw zombies coming her way so she decided to take a  
chance then be eaten to death. Alex jumped and caught the rope and started  
to slide down. One of the zombies fell down the elevator and hit Alex.  
"Ow!" The zombies scratched her on the leg. "What a great day for ME!" she  
said. "Now what?" As soon as they got to the bottom Katie looked at Alex's  
leg. She looked at Leon "She has been infected. Unless we can cure her, she  
will become one of them." "One of what?" Leon looked at her sadly.  
Alex really wanted to go and hug him so bad but she remembered Aragorn and  
decided not to. "You will become one of the walking dead." Said Leon. Alex  
looked at her wound. It didn't look normal, she could tell. "So, how long  
do I have?" Katie looked around. "You have less than an hour." Katie looked  
at a watch and turned a dial that was on it. "I will set the bomb to go off  
in thirty more minuets because we had two." Alex was relived. "Oh, thank  
god! But why so late, I mean we are on the first floor now." "Yes, but this  
antidote I have will not work on one person at a time!" "There is a lab  
here that will do that, it is here on the first floor." Katie started  
walking away. Leon looked at Alex "Hey," He put a hand on her shoulder and  
looked deeply into her eyes. "Don't worry. Me and Katie will take care of  
you, I promise." Leon followed Katie. Alex looked at him walk away. "Wow!  
The guys Katie dreams about seem really real...and also very sweet." Alex  
smiled and then followed him.  
Katie walked down a hallway. She stopped and looked at a door that the  
numbers 856 in gold at the top. It also had the words TEST LAB in gold in  
the middle of the door. "Well?" said Alex. "Why are we not going in?" Leon  
walked over to Katie. "You know he is in there, right?" Katie sighed and  
nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. But I have to face him sometime."  
Alex just looked at them. "Who?" Leon looked at Alex, and put a hand on  
Katie's shoulder. "Her other partner, is in there." "Well...why doesn't she  
want to go in?"  
Katie turned away and walked down the hall a bit. She stopped and pulled  
out a picture from the jean pocket. It was a picture of Katie and a man.  
Alex couldn't see it because Katie pulled it down so she couldn't. Alex  
went over to Katie and looked at the photograph. "I don't want to go in  
there, because he is dead." It hurt Katie to say that last word.  
Alex looked at the picture closely and panicked. In the picture was Katie  
sitting down on the grass and Legolas putting his arms around her and they  
were both smiling at the camera. "Legolas is dead ?!" said Alex pointing at  
the photo.  
Katie started to walk down the dark hall a little more when she turned to  
her left, opened a door, and went inside.  
Leon came over to Alex, who was frozen in her tracks. "He died here a year  
ago. They were testing on him, and he became one of the first to become  
that way. Katie demanded that they find an antidote before they were too  
late, but of course they lied and said there was none. Shortly after  
Legolas transformed, Katie spot them mixing chemicals in a lab. They had a  
whole stock of them that had the label Antidote For The "T" Virus." Alex  
couldn't say anything. What could she say? She knew that it wasn't real,  
but she had a feeling that some part was true. She couldn't describe it.  
Leon walked over to the door Katie went in and also followed her. Alex  
stood there for a moment. Then she looked at the door Legolas was in and  
then walked over to the door Katie and Leon had gone through.  
When she opened the door she saw that Leon was hugging Katie. But Katie  
didn't hug back and had no expression on her face. She didn't look sad,  
happy, okay, or worried. She just had a blank expression on her face as if  
she was a doll.  
Alex walked in and Leon stopped hugging her. Alex looked at them and asked  
"Do we need to go in that room?" Katie looked at Alex, "Yeah, that is the  
only test lab in this facility that still works. All the others had been  
destroyed." Katie went over to one of the closest that was in the room and  
pulled out a lab suit. Katie reached in the pocket and pulled out a key.  
Katie didn't bother putting the jackets back up so she just dropped it on  
the floor.  
Leon opened the door and walked out, followed by Katie, and soon Alex  
followed. Alex looked back at her leg. The wound has gotten to where it  
looked like it was starting to turn a grayish green. "Uh, I think this is  
bad Katie!"  
Katie turned around and kneeled down to examine Alex's leg. She looked at  
it very closely and then widened her eyes. She stood back up and looked at  
Alex in the eyes. "You are not turning into a zombie." "Whew! That is  
good." "You are turning into a bio weapon." "Okay...maybe not that good. What  
are those?" "They are gray, bald, huge people that destroy mankind. One of  
the most deadliest of all creatures that the "T" Virus makes." "Oh shit. I  
am doomed. Dommed I tell ya! DOOMED! DOOOOMMMMMED!" said Alex shaking her  
fist in the air and yelling as loud as she could.  
BBRRRREEETTTT, Katie looked at Alex and then started laughing so hard. Alex  
blushed, "Excuse me, I guess I ate too many beans." Leon looked at her  
grossed out. Alex then also started laughing with Katie. Leon just looked  
at them, then he too started laughing.  
Back in the real world Legolas and Aragorn were tending to Alex's wound.  
"There, that should stop the bleeding." Said Legolas finishing tying her  
arm. Alex then farted. Legolas jumped. "What in the bloody hell was that?!"  
Aragorn started to hold his nose "I think that is when we men get too much  
gas in our stomach." Katie (who was still asleep) started laughing. Legolas  
jumped up and went as close as he could and looked at her. Then Alex  
started laughing. Aragorn held Alex. "Legolas? Do you know what is going on  
in there?" "I have no idea."  
Back in Katie's dream Alex and Leon finally stopped laughing. But Katie  
couldn't. Alex went over to Katie, "Katie! Ok it wasn't THAT funny!" But  
that didn't seem to stop her. Alex slapped Katie, WHAM! And she slapped her  
again, and again, and again, and again! But even though she slapped her  
five times, Katie still couldn't stop! "Leon!? What is going on with her?!"  
said Alex worried. Leon went over to Katie and started to shake her. "I  
don't know! She seems to be out of control!" Katie was laughing so hard  
that her hair, body and eyes started flashing. Alex jumped back "Oh no! She  
is transforming! Run!"  
Alex ran to the door, but when she opened it and looked down the hall she  
saw a creature coming her way. It was wearing a huge black trench coat, and  
it was bald and very big. The thing looked at Alex and was walking straight  
towards her. Alex looked at the thing "A B.I.O weapon!" she whispered.  
She went back into the room and closed the door. Leon was trying to stop  
Katie. Alex looked around. Then it struck her. "Leon! Let her change! And  
come with me!" Leon looked at her and nodded. Alex ran over to the closet  
Katie emptied out and got in. Luckily there was enough room for two people  
so Leon got in also, but he had to squeeze. They were right up against each  
other. Leon looked at Alex in the eyes. "Great plan." He whispered. Alex  
smiled at him and looked through the open holes on the door.  
Katie was still laughing really hard, and her body was flashing faster now.  
All of the sudden the wall burst open and the B.I.O weapon came walking in.  
Katie stopped laughing and looked at the B.I.O. Katie then transformed. She  
then levated in the air. The B.I.O looked at her for a second and then took  
its arm and brought it down on Katie's head. But that didn't even seem to  
inflict any damage to her at all! Katie looked at the thing. "Say  
goodnight, loser." She then took up her arm and brought it down on the  
B.I.O's head. SMASH! The things head went caving in and thick blood came  
gushing out.  
Katie didn't stop then. She picked up the body and chunked it out to the  
hall and then went out after it. Alex and Leon looked at Katie surprised  
and then got out to go after Katie. Alex ran over to the hallway and  
stopped. Katie picked up the dead B.I.O body and threw it at the number 856  
door. The door smashed open and Katie went inside flying in after it.  
Leon looked at Alex "Guess we won't be needing that key!" Alex ran after  
Katie and looked inside the room. The dead B.I.O was lying on the ground.  
She saw Katie. Katie was no longer transformed and wasn't laughing. She was  
staring at something in a giant capsule.  
Alex went over next to Katie and saw what she was looking at. Alex  
shuddered and turned away. Leon went over to Katie also and saw. Inside the  
capsule was a man. It was Legolas of course but it didn't look like him. It  
was huge! It was about seven feet tall and was bloody red all over. It  
walked on two legs and had an eye on one of its arm. The only way that you  
could tell it was Legolas was because it still had its long, blonde and  
braided hair.  
Katie looked at it and then when straight up to the glass and out her hand  
on it. The monster all of the sudden jumped and tried to break the glass to  
attack Katie but the glass didn't break. Leon and Alex jumped about three  
feet in the air but Katie didn't even flinch.  
"I am so sorry, Legolas. I couldn't protect you." Said Katie. Alex noticed  
something on Legolas's neck. She went over beside Katie and looked really  
hard. Around the monster's neck was a necklace with a small gold ring on  
it. It somehow called to her. "The one ring!" said Alex! "It is around  
Legolas's neck! Now we need to wake up! Katie!" Alex looked at Katie  
"Please wake up Katie! Please!" Katie looked at her "I am sorry Alex, this  
is no dream. I can not wake up unless..." Katie took a little while to say  
the rest "we defeat Legolas." said Katie pointing to the monster."  
Chap 15: Can't Beat Him!  
"But Katie," said Alex "How can we defeat such a monster?" "HE IS NOT A  
MONSTER!" Katie turned at Alex so fast and yelled so loud that Alex jumped  
back with fright. "Ok...ok... so he is not a monster. But how can we defeat  
him?" Katie turned back to Legolas and stared at him for the longest time.  
"Who said we have to defeat him?" said Leon who just came from behind them.  
Alex turned and looked at him "What do you mean?" Leon looked at Legolas  
"Why don't we let the monster's fight Legolas?" He turned to Alex with a  
grin on his face "And then we can finish of the rest when they are done!"  
Alex thought of this for a minute and then said, "You know? That just maybe  
be the STUPIDEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD! Are you crazy?! Look how HUGE  
Legolas is! He could probably shit on them and it would kill them with one  
hit!" Leon looked surprised "But there are so many of them! I know he can't  
take all of them at once!" Alex went over to Leon. SLAP! Alex slapped Leon  
across the face. "If Katie could destroy that thing," pointing to the dead  
body of the B.I.O "then even the bio couldn't hurt him."  
Leon put his hand to his face "Ouch! Hey that hurt!" "You are going to feel  
a lot more than just pain when I am through with you." She said through her  
gritted teeth. "I am going to...hey! Where's Katie?"  
Alex looked around Katie was gone. "Did you see where Katie went to?" Leon  
walked over to the door and peered outside "KATIE?" he yelled down the  
hall. He waited for a second to hear a reply but there was no answer.  
"Nope, not out her." Alex went over to the door. "Then where did she go if  
she didn't go out here?"  
Leon went back into the room and looked around. He noticed something that  
he hadn't seen before. Over on the other side of the room was a long  
curtain blocking something. Alex came back in and saw what he was looking  
at.  
Alex went over to the curtain and pulled it open. Behind it contained a  
door wide open and a long narrow staircase leading down. "Why is it that  
everywhere I go, there has to be a creepy staircase, a creepy monster, and  
in the end SOMEONE has to get hurt!" Leon looked at her, and then headed  
down the staircase. "HEY! Aren't you going to listen to me?" Yelled Alex  
after Leon. "uhh...nope" He called back. "Hey! Your mean!" she said following  
him.  
Alex caught up to Leon in the middle of the staircase. "Do you think Katie  
went down here?" asked Leon "Duh! Katie can never resist going down to some  
creepy room and kicking other things ass's!" Leon laughed and continued  
down. After about going down three hundred steps they finally got to the  
bottom.  
Alex reached the landing and looked around. The place was definitely  
creepy. There were human heads all along the walls. Everyone has a  
different expression on them. Somewhere frightened, others were mad. There  
were even some that looked happy. Alex went over to the one that was happy  
and thought (How can someone be happy when they are about to get their head  
hacked off?)  
Alex looked around and saw one that had a strange expression on its face.  
It had no feeling at all. It didn't look happy, sad, or mad. It was just...  
blank. Alex shrieked. Leon ran over to her. "What's wrong?" Alex pointed to  
the face "It has no eyes!" Leon went over to the face and studied it. "So?  
What about it?" Alex quivered "It is so disgusting!"  
Leon shooked his head and went to the other side of the room to look at the  
other faces. Alex went over to him and asked, "Why is it that, that is the  
only one with no eyes?" Leon looked at the face and didn't even turn his  
eyes away from it to look at her "I don't know."  
Alex went over to a small desk in the corner of the room. She looked at it  
then tried the top drawer. But no luck, it was locked. "Uhh, come on!  
Open!" Alex finally gave up. Leon saw Alex and what she was trying to do.  
He pulled out his magnum and BAM!  
The drawer now had a huge hole were the lock might have been. "You ass! You  
could have destroyed what was in it!" Alex went over to the drawer and  
opened it. AHHH! Alex was screaming again. "What is the matter now?" asked  
Leon who was very annoyed with all the screaming. Alex looked away "Happy  
thoughts," she muttered to herself "Must have happy thoughts!" Leon looked  
at her as if she was crazy at went over to the drawer. Inside the drawer  
was a lot of red thick blood.  
It was a small pool of blood that looked like it was just put there, fresh.  
Leon noticed something in the blood and disgustingly put his hand in it to  
grab whatever there was. When he finally felt something he pulled it out.  
"EEEEWWW!" yelled Alex from behind. "That is so nasty!" Leon hand was now  
covered with thick blood that was going down his arm.  
Alex saw what was in his hand. It what looked like a mask with two stakes  
going through the eyeholes. "What in the hell is that?" Leon pulled back  
his head "I don't know but the stench is unbearable!" Alex went over to  
Leon and regrettably took the mask and studied it. "I guess who ever wore  
this mask had their eyes..." She looked at the face with no eyes "torn out!"  
She went over to the face and put the mask on it.  
All of the sudden there was a high-pitched screech. "What is making that  
noise?" Asked Leon putting his hands over his ears. Alex put her hands over  
her ears too. She looked at the face and froze. The place where the face  
once stood now was a long hallway. "Lets go!" yelled Leon.  
The screeching stopped and Alex put her hands down. Leon led the way. (God  
Katie! Why do ALL your dreams have to be so weird?) Thought Alex to  
herself.  
Back in the real world Legolas and Aragorn were just sitting there. Aragorn  
looked at Alex "What is taking her so freakin long?!" Legolas chuckled "I  
don't know my friend, but whatever she is doing it is probably the best she  
can do."  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and then nodded to Katie "At least she shutted up  
with all that laughing! Alex must be telling her something very weird."  
Legolas stood up. "I wonder..." He looked back down at Aragorn "Are you going  
to ask Alex to marry you?"  
Aragorn jumped. "What makes you say that?" "Well you do need to be king  
very soon, and Alex is the only one you are spending time with." Aragorn  
blushed "Well,... what about you? Aren't you going to be King soon? Don't  
elves need queens also?"  
Legolas looked at Katie "Yes, but my father would never approve of her, and  
even if he did she would never say yes. She doesn't really look like the  
queen type, as I don't look like the king type. Answer my question Lord  
Aragorn...are you going to ask Lady Alex to marry you?"  
Back in the dream world Alex and Leon were walking down the dark hallway.  
Without saying anything they finally got to the end of the hallway and were  
now looking at an old door. Alex went over to the door and slightly opened  
it and peered inside. Leon went over to the door and peered inside also  
right over Alex.  
The next room was all white and had a big electronic door on the other  
side. Alex stepped in and so did Leon. As soon as they got in the door  
behind them shut closed. Alex didn't even bother because in EVERY game  
Katie plays in, when the door behind you does that it means that it is now  
locked. But Leon tried anyways. But he couldn't open it.  
All of the sudden a loud deep voice started talking TO PASS TO THE NEXT  
DOOR YOU MUST KISS SOMETHING IN THIS ROOM and then it stopped. "Huh?" asked  
Alex. Leon went over to her and looked at the floor right next to her. Two  
big jars came up from the ground. One of then was full of bees and the  
other was full of snakes. Alex stared at the jars and pointed at them, "Uh,  
Leon you can kiss..."  
But it was too late. Leon grabbed Alex and kissed her softly on the lips.  
Alex pulled back shocked. "What in the.." "Sorry," Leon said blushing "But  
he said something in the room and I didn't want to kiss any bees or  
snakes."  
TASK COMPLETED! YOU MAY PROCCED. The door opened on the other side of the  
room and Leon went inside. Alex was just standing there. She touched her  
lips and smiled (He tastes good! No Alex! Don't think of that! You got a  
man now! But you got to admit, kissing other men every once and a while is  
awesome.)  
Alex followed Leon into the next room. This room was a whole lot different.  
It looked like the place was about to cave in as soon as they walked in.  
The boards were old, and had mold and holes in it.  
"What happened here?" asked Leon. "Looks like Katie went right through here  
and tore it apart." said Alex sarcastically. Again the door closed behind  
them as soon as they walked in. This time Leon also didn't bother trying.  
TO PASS THIS ROOM YOU MUST DO ANOTHER TASK, said the strange deep voice  
again. "So, what do we have to do this time?" asked Alex.  
And as if answering her question the voice answered YOU MUST DEFEAT A  
ZOMBIE WITHOUT USING ANY WEAPONS. "What the hell?! We can't do that!"  
yelled Alex at the ceiling. "Yes, we can." Said Leon walking up behind her.  
He pointed over to a part in the floor that was a really dark color. "That  
part of the floor looks like it is about to fall through."  
Alex looked at it and went over to it and kneeled down right next to it at  
a safe distance. "Hey! Yeah! If you distract the zombie over here I can get  
behind it and push it on this part of the floor."  
All of the sudden Leon started floating in the air and then slammed into  
the wall with its back onto it. "What's going on?!" yelled Leon. But then  
he froze. It seemed as if his whole body was frozen. Alex ran over to him  
and tried to get him off the wall. "Leon! No! Come on! Wake up!! Don't  
leave me here!!" She yelled trying to pull him down.  
ONLY ONE AT A TIME MAY FIGHT THE DECEASED. Alex turned around and glared at  
the ceiling. "Hey! No fair!" But then a zombie came up behind here. Alex  
jumped away. (I wont be able to do this on my own! I need Leon's help, but  
how? Hey, I think...) Alex went over to the rotten part of the floor and  
jumped over to the other side. "Hey loser! Come and get me, you jack ass!"  
The zombie slowly started coming towards her. "That's it, good boy! You  
little damn biter!" The zombie walked right towards her, going a little  
faster with each step. "Come on. Just a few more steps!" Alex was getting  
ready to jump. The zombie was now three steps from walking on it, two more,  
one. The zombie was now right over it. Alex jumped over the zombie and  
listened for the sound of boards cracking and breaking. But it never  
happened. Alex turned around puzzled. The zombie slowly turned around and  
continued walking after her. "No! This cant be happening!" (God Katie! You  
just have to make this dream difficult don't you!) "Well now! Play time is  
over!" Alex started to transform. Her eyes turned white. She raised up her  
arm and brought it down pointing to the zombie "Say goodnight, jack ass!"  
She shot the zombie in the head with a lightning ball. The zombie's head  
blew off and the body slumped to the ground. Alex calmed down but did not  
turn back to normal.  
THE FIRST PART OF THE TASK IS NOW COMPLETED! Alex turned to Leon and saw  
him fall to the ground with a thump. "Wha..." Leon mumbled "What just  
happened?" He looked at Alex and rubbed his eyes and stared at her "Are you  
an angel?" Alex laughed and turned back to normal. "No Leon, it is just  
me." Alex helped Leon get up. "But now it is your turn, and don't try the  
falling through the floor trick, it doesn't work." "Then how..." "I can make  
weather. And I shot him in the head with a lightning ball. Anyways, I  
figured out the trick how you kill the zombie is that you..." But too late.  
Alex floated in the air, slammed on the wall and was frozen just like Leon  
once was. "Alex!!" Yelled Leon. He tired to pull her off also but was  
unsuccessful. He soon stopped and gave up. "What is going on here?!" he  
yelled. But then he heard moaning. Leon turned around and saw a shadow  
coming at him. Leon prepared to fight for his life. He kneeled down and put  
his fists in the air to block. The shadow person was coming at him ever so  
slowly. It was dragging its feet and moaning very softly. Leon backed up  
and looked around for a weapon to use. He noticed a board with some nails  
driven through it. He picked it up and then ran after the shadow figure.  
"AUGH!" Leon ran full speed at the person, raised the club, and brought it  
down, but then soon stopped in his tracks. The person now stepped into the  
light. Leon gasped and backed up as far as he could hitting the back of the  
wall. The person that was deceased is Katie! Katie gapped her mouth wide  
open showing all the blood down her mouth. Her eyes were gray and blank,  
and her chest was covered in blood and still gushing it. "Katie? What  
happened to you?" Leon was now shaking. Katie was now getting closer. Leon  
put down his club. (I can't kill her! I know she is already dead but  
still...I love her and...) He looked back at Alex. Alex still looked as if she  
was trying to tell him how to defeat the zombie. "But I can't risk Alex's  
life either!" Leon raised the club and whacked Katie upside the head. "Die!  
Go back to the shadow world from which you spawned from! And let Katie be  
free!!! Leon pushed Katie and Katie fell down. Leon stood over and kept  
hitting her, then he stomped on Katie's face and her head exploded. Leon  
wouldn't stop hitting her and kicking her. But Leon stopped and felt a hand  
on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Alex looking at him. "Leon,  
what's wrong?" Alex looked down at the dead body. "I see you killed the  
thing, had a hard time?" Leon looked down and shrugged "No, it is just  
really hard to hurt someone to save another." Alex gave him a puzzled look,  
"What do you mean?"  
TASK COMPLETED! PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT ROOM. Alex looked at the ceiling and  
went over to the door. The door opened and Alex stepped through. "Come on  
Leon!" Leon looked at the dead Katie, and then followed Alex. (Sorry Katie,  
but now that I know you are dead, I have to protect Alex now.) Leon bowed  
his head to pay his respects and then followed Alex into the other room.  
When Leon got to the other side of the door he looked up and was shocked!  
Standing in front of him was Alex and Katie playing around. Katie was  
punching Alex and Alex was trying to kick her. "Wha.. wha...?" Leon was  
speechless. Katie looked up and smiled at him, "Hey Leon! What's up?" Katie  
, and waved at him and then kicked Alex. "Hey Leon!" said Alex "What took  
you?" Leon was confused. He pointed at the other room and then at Katie.  
"What?" said Katie smiling at him. "Uh, I... uh... Weren't you just dead?"  
asked Leon still pointing at her and the room. "What are you talking  
about?" said Katie giggling. Alex looked at Leon weird, "Are you ok Leon?"  
Leon shook his head. "I just killed you." Katie looked at him with wide  
eyes, "You did what?!" Leon threw his hands in the air to show that he  
wasn't guilty, "No no! You were a zombie and I needed to protect Alex!"  
Katie nodded her head "Right, sure thing." Alex looked at Katie and  
shrugged her shoulders, "Don't look at me." Katie nodded her head again,  
"Don't worry. I know how that task worked. It takes your worst fear at that  
second and makes it come true. Leon's was that I was dead, and what Alex  
told me, hers was that the plan wasn't going to work, which was with the  
floor." Leon smiled "oh ok then, I get it now!" Alex turned to Katie "How  
did you pass the first task, if you had to kiss either the bees or snakes?"  
Katie looked at her, "Well... he said that I had to kiss something, so I  
kissed the wall instead." Alex turned to Leon and had an evil look on her  
face. "What?! How I supposed to know that?!" said Leon.  
Katie turned to Leon "What did you kiss?" Leon blushed and looked at Alex.  
Katie turned to Alex, "Well well, what do you think Aragorn is going to  
say?" Alex jumped "But I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! Please don't tell  
him!" Alex had a desperate look on her face. Katie laughed. "Don't worry, I  
wont tell...for a price." "NAME IT!" said Alex so fast that Katie jumped.  
Katie started laughing "When we get back up to the real world you have to  
grab Aragorn ass." "Done!" said Alex a little quiet. Leon turned to Katie  
"What did you mean by real world?" "Oh! Nothing! I meant that when we get  
out of here!" said Katie. Leon looked at her for a little bit and then took  
her word. "Well where are we now?" Leon looked around the room. The room  
had a weird machine in the back. But other than that it looked normal,  
besides a strange picture that was hanging on the wall. Leon went over to  
the picture and examined it. It was a picture of a man in a trench coat, he  
carried a long cane and had a boulder derby hat on his head. The man had  
his back to him but his faced was turned so you could see his face very  
clearly.  
Leon looked down a little bit and saw words that were engraved into the  
picture. At the night of the twelve, look outside to see my minions run  
forward to come out from hell and find the timepiece that reads MONTHS and  
bring terror into this world. Leon read that over again and again. "Night  
of the twelve?... Clock that reads MONTHS?" Katie went over to see what Leon  
was reading. She stopped and looked at her clock, and then went over to the  
strange machine. Alex went over and read what it said, "What does this  
mean?" Leon shook his head "You got my guess." Katie started typing stuff  
into the machine and pushed a button. Alex went over to her, "What ARE you  
doing?" Katie didn't answer. She dialed some knobs and then pulled a lever.  
On the screen in front of them showed the outside. "You know what that  
saying meant huh?" Katie nodded her head and said "Yeah, I know." Alex  
looked at her for a minute, "Well?" "Well what?" "Aren't you going to tell  
us!?" "Oh yeah!" "Oh, now you remember! Stupid Katie." She mumbled to  
herself. "Hey now! Don't say that about me!" Leon went over to where the  
girls were, "Well then Katie, what does it mean?" "It means that tonight,  
which is the twelve by the way, a group of demons will come out and look  
for a timepiece which reads MONTHS. There are 12 months in a year." Alex  
stood there, "What is a timepiece?" Katie continued, "It is a giant clock,  
more like a tower, and it is supposed to tell us that it is midnight." Alex  
sat down on a chair right next to her. "Well what are you doing?" "I am  
going to set Legolas free, and help us destroy these things." "But what if  
he joins up with them?" "He wont, trust me. This is resident evil. That  
game over there," pointing to the picture "Is clock tower 3."  
She zoomed in on the location she was at. Katie looked at her watch,  
"11:57. I got three minutes to get Legolas unlocked and outside." Katie  
moved her chair over and started pushing a lot of other buttons and pulling  
levers and typing. Alex looked over Katie's and glanced at the small screen  
on the bottom left corner. In the screen was the room that the mutant  
Legolas was in. Katie pushed a big red button, and in the screen the un-  
breakable glass lifted up so that Legolas could walk around. Legolas pulled  
his head up and looked around. Legolas got up and bashed the place up.  
Katie, all of the sudden, started furiously pushing buttons and typing on  
the keypads. The door behind them all of the sudden slammed closed. Alex  
jumped "What! Katie! Why did the door just slammed like that?" Leon walked  
over to Alex "Katie electronically locked the door so Legolas wont come in  
here. Alex just stared at him "Ooooh, ok." Alex stood up and went to the  
door and tried to open it. Leon looked at her with a puzzled look, "What  
are you doing? Didn't I JUST tell you that the door was closed?" Alex  
pulled the door for one last time and then stopped "I know, I wanted to see  
if it was sturdy enough." "It isn't." said Katie. "Huh? What did you say?"  
said Alex with her voice getting higher. "It isn't sturdy enough for  
Legolas, but it WILL give us time if he does come down here. I am trying to  
get him to go outside. But he doesn't seem to want to corporate.  
Alex ran over to her "What are you talking about?!" Katie pointed to the  
screen. Every door that Katie closed, Legolas would bust it down and walk  
into the room. Alex shook her fist and yelled "This isn't working! Why  
isn't it working?!" Katie didn't answer. "Ok, I am going to try and close a  
door that is going the way I want him to go." Katie pushed a small green  
button and in the screen the door closed, but Legolas walked right past it  
and smashed down another door. "Dammit!" yelled Katie slamming her fist on  
the keyboard. "Wha...what's going on? Asked Leon. Katie dropped her  
shoulders, "Legolas is coming our way. He is coming after me." Alex looked  
around, "Isn't there another way out of here?" Katie looked back at the  
screen. "Nope. Unless..." Katie jumped up. Alex walked over to Leon. She  
looked at him in the eyes. Leon looked at Alex, Alex eyes were wide with  
fear. A strange fear that he had never seen before. "HEY!" yelled Katie  
walking over to them. "Aren't you going to listen to me? You guys act as if  
I wasn't even here! You two are always busy with each other to even listen  
to me." Katie went over to Alex and pushed her into Leon. Katie smiled at  
Alex. Alex got her balance and smiled back at Katie. "Leon, did you hear  
anything?" asked Alex smiling at Katie. Leon looked confused "Huh? Yeah. I  
heard Katie. What about it?" "LEON!" said Alex shoving him. "What?" said  
Leon smiling. All of the sudden there was a loud bang on the metal door.  
All of them jumped. Katie ran back to the monitor and gasped, "He is here!"  
Alex ran over to Katie, "How do we stop him?" Leon also ran over "Didn't  
you say that there wasn't a way out UNLESS....something." "It is too late! We  
wont have time! We can't beat him!  
Chap: 16 Waking Up To New Surprises  
Back in the real world Legolas and Aragorn were standing around. Legolas  
looked at Katie "We are not GETTING ANYWHERE!" Aragorn went over to Alex  
and sat down right next to her. "I know, but we can't go anywhere until  
they wake up." "Says who?" Aragorn thought for a while. "You know, you are  
right!" Aragorn picked up Alex and put her on her horse. Legolas stood  
cautiously and looked at Lucifer. "What am I going to do about that damn  
horse?!" Lucifer stood up from laying down right next to Katie and slowly  
walked over to Legolas. Legolas jumped and backed off, "Nice horse. Good  
horse. Get the hell away from away me horse." Legolas tripped over a root  
and fell to the ground. Lucifer continued to walk over to him. Legolas got  
on all fours and started to crawl away "Aragorn!" Aragorn laughed, "What?"  
Legolas stood up and ran over to him. "Help me get this fuckin horse away  
from me!" Lucifer stopped and looked at Katie. He then turned around and  
walked over to her. "God we are not getting anywhere!" yelled Legolas.  
"Shut up! I am right here! You don't have to scream in my ear you fagot!"  
Legolas jumped "Oh, sorry. I forgot." Legolas went over to about ten feet  
away from Katie. Aragorn walked over to Legolas. THUMP!! Aragorn and  
Legolas turned around. Alex was now on the ground instead of on her horse.  
"Oh shit!" Aragorn ran over to Alex "She is going to kill me!" yelled  
Aragorn. Legolas fell to the ground laughing his head off. "It isn't funny  
man!" Legolas stopped laughing and went over to him. "Sorry, couldn't  
resist laughing." Legolas looked at Lucifer "Well...come on. Pick her up! We  
have to go!" Lucifer looked at him for some time. He then picked up Katie  
by the shirt and placed her flat on his back. Legolas was shocked (He  
actually listened to me!) Legolas went over to his horse and jumped on.  
Aragorn picked up Alex and placed her on his horse. Aragorn jumped on the  
back while holding Alex. "Ok, lets go." Aragorn knew that Alex could  
whistle for her horse, that is why he didn't bother.  
Back in the dream world Alex was holding her head in pain "What happened to  
my head?" Katie started to laugh. "What's so funny?! All of the sudden my  
head started to hurt really bad." Leon was looking around the console "Why  
has the banging stopped?" he asked looking at the door.  
Katie stopped laughing and went over to the door. It was really banged up,  
probably about two more hits and he would have busted through. "I don't  
know. Maybe he left. Hang on." Katie went over to the console and started  
to type. In the screen at the bottom she showed a bare room. Alex went over  
and looked at it "Well he is not in there." "Nah! What made you think  
that!" said Katie sarcastically. Katie kept flipping through rooms till she  
was tired of looking. "Well...I have no idea where he went." Katie got up and  
went over to the door. Alex got on the console and was continued to search  
for Legolas. Katie put her hand on the door and said, "I am going to try  
and find a way out of here." Katie pulled the handle and the whole door  
fell to the ground. Katie looked at the door. Alex turned and looked at  
Katie. All of the sudden Alex started to scream! Leon turned around and  
pulled out his gun and pointed at it. Katie slowly looked up. In front of  
her was Legolas. His body was bloody and pulsing. The eye on his shoulder  
was open and was looking straight at Katie. Legolas's face just stared at  
her with a scary expression on his face.  
Katie jumped backward and gasped. Legolas screamed and Alex stopped and put  
her hands over her ears. "This cant be happening! I don't want to die right  
now!" Legolas ran in and threw his hand in the air. A giant claw all of the  
sudden ripped his skin and came out. He brought the claw down on Katie.  
Katie stopped in her tracks. Alex stopped and stood up eyes wide with  
dread. Leon was now in front of Katie. His chest now was cut with the giant  
claw still inside it. Leon gasped for air. Legolas pulled out the claw and  
Leon fell to the ground, blood spurting everywhere.  
Katie looked at Leon "No...." Katie slowly looked at Legolas her face was no  
longer filled with fear but with rage. Katie ran over to Legolas and shoved  
her arm in Legolas's chest. She pulled out her hand holding his heart still  
beating and pumping blood into her hand. Legolas fell to the ground. Katie  
bent down and picked up Leon "Don't worry Leon, I'll save you. Come on  
Alex." Katie jumped over Legolas and ran out the door. Alex looked at  
Legolas and then followed Katie. Alex caught up to Katie and asked "What  
happened back there?" Katie didn't look at her "What do you mean?" "Don't  
play stupid with me! You just killed Legolas!" Katie stopped. Alex stopped  
also and looked at Katie. "I didn't kill him, I just stunned him." "What'd  
ya mean?" "Legolas has four other stages than this, every time he  
transforms he is going to get faster and stronger. But on his last  
transformation he is going to be really slow but extra powerful." Alex  
looked at the ground and didn't say anything. All of the sudden there was  
giant ringing sound, and the earth began to shake. "What is that?!" yelled  
Alex. "The clock tower just stuck midnight! And the demons are coming out  
of the ground." "What are we going to do?" "I don't know..." said Katie "I am  
sick and tired of this dream Katie. I want to go back now." "So do I Alex  
but unless I defeat Legolas or..." Katie stopped and smiled really wide.  
"What!" asked Alex jumping up and down. "What!" Katie continued to smile "I  
have just been told that if I experience something that I know will never  
happen in the real world I will wake up! Something that I haven't seen in  
the real world!" Alex stopped jumping and smiled too. "I know what I could  
do! But I need you to have your hands free of course." Katie looked at Alex  
with a scared look. "Don't worry! Just do it!" Katie put down Leon and  
looked at Alex sort of backing off at the same time. Alex went over to Leon  
and kneeled down. All of the sudden Alex started to kiss Leon.  
Back in the real world Aragorn and Legolas were riding towards the south.  
Aragorn looked at Alex. All of the sudden Alex said something. Aragorn  
stopped and listened. Legolas turned around "What are you doing?" "Alex is  
saying something, hold up." Alex murmured to herself and then said really  
clearly "Oh Leon. You taste so good. I love your tongue, so clean and wet."  
"WHAT?!" yelled Aragorn. "Who is LEON? And why are you thinking about him?  
And also.....WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM?" Aragorn was now shaking Alex with all  
his might "Wake up!!! You need to tell me why you said that!"  
Back in the dream world Katie was disgusted "EEW eew eew eew eew! That was  
probably the most disgusting thing I have EVER seen! And why did you have  
to say that?! As if the kissing wasn't bad enough!" Katie put her hand over  
her mouth and ran out the door. Alex laughed and then looked down at Leon,  
Leon was smiling at Alex and then he said, "Well now. That was unexpected.  
You really think my tongue is THAT great!" Alex looked disgusted "Don't  
remind me!" Alex laughed and kissed Leon on the head. "I will miss you,  
Leon." Leon looked at her with a questionable look, "What are you talking  
about? I wont see you anymore? Am I that badly injured?" Alex smiled and  
then told him everything about the dream world.  
Back in the real world Aragorn was stilling yelling and trying to wake up  
Alex. "Knock it off Aragorn, she isn't going to wake up till the time is  
right." "Huh?" said Alex waking up "And that time is now." Said Legolas  
sighing "Finally." Alex looked up at Aragorn. She jumped up and hugged  
"You don't know how GLAD I am to see you!" Aragorn didn't hug back "Mind  
telling me who Leon is?" Alex blushed and put her hand behind her head and  
smiled "He is a friend in my dream and he is in a game." Said Katie getting  
up and sitting correctly on her horse. Legolas turned to her and smiled.  
"Glad you are finally awake." "Same here, I have been through hell before I  
woke up." Legolas went over to Alex "What took you a long time on waking  
her up?" Alex rolled her eyes "She had a dream and I was sucked in it."  
"Oh! What was she dreaming about?" he said excited "About you dying." Alex  
rode ahead, and then whistling for her horse. Her mare came running up and  
Alex jumped on the horse. Alex grunted as she put her hand down to  
Aragorn's ass. She then squeezed it with all her strength. "There Katie I  
did what you told me to!" Katie then started to laugh her head off. Aragorn  
jumped up. "What in the hell was that for?" Alex shook her head "Long  
story." Legolas looked confused and then shook his head and forgot about  
it.  
Katie looked around. It was a lot different than her dream. She missed all  
the surprises around the corners, and the excitement, but this was a lot  
better than college and work at her real world. Katie sighed and then sped  
up riding ahead of the others. When nightfall came they all decided to stop  
and spend the night there. Alex jumped off her horse and sat down. Aragorn  
and Katie went to go get firewood to start a fire and Legolas was just  
laying on the ground and looking at the stars. "Alex?" Alex looked at  
Legolas, "Yeah? What's up?" Legolas rolled over on his side and looked at  
Alex, "What would you say if Aragorn asked you to marry him?"  
Meanwhile Katie and Aragorn were collecting firewood. Katie was picking up  
a lot of sticks but Aragorn seemed to be staring into space. "Hey! Aragorn!  
What in the hell is wrong with you? We have been out here for hours and you  
haven't picked up a single stick!" "Huh? Oh! Nothing. I have been  
wandering, what would Alex say if I asked her to marry me?" Katie looked at  
him and then started to laugh, "Alex, marry YOU?! If that EVER happened  
then I will be a queen of anything!" Aragorn raised his eyebrows (Then you  
will be in for a surprise) "WHAT!? In for a surprise on what?!" "Hey! That  
is personal!" Katie ran over to him and dropped the sticks "I can't help  
it! My power on that is really powerful! And let me tell you, the things  
you think of with you and Alex are just SICK!"  
Katie walked away left Aragorn with his mouth wide open. Katie walked over  
to the camp. When she got there she saw Alex and Legolas in a deep  
conversation, but as soon as they saw Katie they both stopped and looked at  
her. "Am I bothering you two?" Alex looked at Legolas "Uhh, no." Legolas  
stood up and then smiled at Katie "We were just talking  
about...the....uh...future! Yeah that's it! The future!" Katie stared at him for  
a bit and then said, "Yeah, whatever. Anyways I am going to go to sleep."  
"Ok then, goodnight." Alex laid down and then said "Yeah I think I will go  
to sleep too." A little while later Katie and Alex were sound asleep, and  
Aragorn just came back.  
"What took you so long?" asked Legolas. Aragorn didn't respond, "What's  
wrong?" Legolas got up and stood right next to him. Aragorn looked at  
Legolas and smiled very weakly "Nothing, I don't really want to talk about  
it. Just give me some time to think it over ok?" Legolas nodded his head  
and then laid down. He soon also fell asleep and then Aragorn did the same  
thing. The next morning Alex woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked  
around. All of the sudden Alex was wide-awake. She saw somebody that was  
sitting on Lucifer and was watching them. The person was cloaked and had  
their head also cloaked so she couldn't see who that person was. "Katie,"  
Alex whispered "Katie wake up! Someone is here!" Katie opened her eyes  
"What do you want? I am trying to actually get some sleep around here like  
normal people!!" Katie got up and looked at Alex. Alex pointed to the  
person, and Katie looked at him or her. "Who are you?" Katie got up and  
went over to the person. "And why isn't Lucifer attacking you?" Katie  
petted Lucifer and then stared at the cloaked person. "My name is not  
important. And Lucifer isn't attacking me because he used to be mine a long  
time ago."  
Katie noticed that the person was a woman because she had a girl voice.  
Katie also noticed that she sounded familiar but she couldn't tell who she  
was. Katie tried to see who she was but couldn't. She then gave up. Alex  
was waking up Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas got up and went over to Katie.  
"How old are you?" asked Legolas. "I am 22, and wont die for a very long  
time. Nice to see you again Legolas." Legolas gasped and backed away, "How  
do you know my name. And do I know you from somewhere?" The person jumped  
down and stood next to Katie. She put her hand on Katie shoulder and said,  
"I need to talk to you in private." Katie shrugged at Legolas and Alex and  
headed off into the forest with the strange woman.  
Alex looked at Legolas "I wonder if she will be okay." Said Legolas  
watching them walk off. "To tell you the truth, I think that Katie is going  
to be perfectly fine with her, even though we never even seen her before.  
For some reason I trust that person.....even with my life!" Alex looked at  
Katie and the woman as they walked into the forest out of sight.  
  
Chap 16: The True Identity Of The Strange Woman  
Later that day Alex and Legolas were still waiting for Katie and the  
strange woman to come back. Aragorn was walking around, he was bored and  
decided to make a fishing pole and go fishing. "What is taking them so  
long?" asked Alex throwing stones at a tree. Legolas was sitting on a log  
right next to Alex "I have no idea, should we go look for them?" Alex  
sighed and sat down on the log next to him, "No, they wanted to talk in  
private. I am going to go see Aragorn and see if he has gotten anywhere."  
Alex stood up and then left to go see Aragorn.  
Legolas looked out towards the forest. After a while Legolas stood up and  
looked behind him. He saw Alex and Aragorn hugging and kissing each other.  
"Eew." He said. "Oh no! Am I now acting like......Katie?" Legolas looked back  
out in the forest and saw Katie and the woman walking back. Legolas  
squinted his eyes. "Are like acting like best friends?" Katie and the woman  
were punching each other and laughing. Katie jumped up and wrapped her arms  
around the woman's neck and tried to pull her down. When they got to the  
campsite the stopped and looked at Legolas. "What are you looking at?"  
asked Katie. Legolas stared at them and then turned and walked towards Alex  
and Aragorn.  
When Legolas got to the love birds Legolas said "Uhh, Alex...I think there is  
something wrong with Katie!" Alex stood up, "How? Is she back already?"  
Alex got up and ran over to where Legolas had come from. Suddenly Alex  
stopped. She saw Katie whispering to the cape hood to the woman. The woman  
laughed and punched Katie in the shoulder. Katie looked at Alex and then  
stopped playing around "Hey Alex what's up?" The woman (who was still  
cloaked and couldn't see her face) stood up and then went over to the log  
and sat down. Alex went over to Katie and talked telekinesis to her "What's  
going on here?" Katie looked curiously at Alex "What do you mean?" "Don't  
start this shit with me! Why are you treating this woman as if you knew her  
for YEARS!" "Because..." "Because why?!" "Why don't you ask HER?!" yelled  
Katie "She can read our minds you know! Might as well not PRIVATLY talk  
like that!" Alex looked at the woman shocked. "It is true," said the woman  
standing up "I can read every thought you are thinking. I have worked very  
hard on this power so you can't block me Alex Redus, or should I say  
Nebride?" Alex opened her mouth to speak but was lost in words.  
"How.....uh...how?" and that was all Alex could say. The woman walked over to  
Alex and said, "Don't worry, I am not who you think I am, but you do know  
me." Alex backed up.  
Legolas and Aragorn were now walking towards them. The woman sighed and  
then said, "If you do not believe me or even trust me then I must show you  
who I am." The woman took her hand and put on her hood and pulled it back.  
Alex gasped. When Aragorn and Legolas saw her Legolas was wide eyed and  
Aragorn was speechless. The woman had long brown hair and green eyes.....just  
like Katie!!! She actually looked like Katie but a little older. Katie  
walked over to the woman and put her arm around her shoulder "Guys, I would  
like you to meet my future self."  
Chap 18: Finding The One Ring  
Alex couldn't believe it! "You are the future Katie?!" The future Katie  
went over to Alex and put her hand on her shoulder, "To not get me and my  
past Katie mixed up, just call me Kat ok?" Alex laughed "Whatever, Kat."  
Kat walked over to Legolas and hugged him, "Nice to see you again, it has  
been what.... About four years?!" Legolas looked at Katie "I wont be able to  
see you for four years?!" Kat chuckled "I can't tell you anything or it  
will change the past. But the reason why I came down here, was because when  
I was 18 my future Kat came back from the future to tell me that I know  
where the one ring is."  
Alex jumped in surprised. "Well?" Kat went over to Aragorn, "And you! You  
are just....SICK! What you do to Alex in the future! I have NEVER seen anyone  
do that to my best friend!" Katie went over to Kat "I know what you mean.  
Anyways where is the future Alex?" "Oh! She is taking care of her baby, she  
couldn't come." Alex was pale white now. "A baby! What in the hell are you  
talking about?! Who is the father?!" Kat and Katie laughed at the same  
time, it was kind of freaky. "You don't want to know." She stopped for a  
bit and then started to laugh her head off.  
"This isn't funny! I am going to have a child in the future! This sucks!"  
Kat continued to laugh and then Katie slapped her in the back "Shut up  
already!" Kat stopped and then got her cool back. "Ok, well we better go  
get the ring or it will get late." Kat jumped onto Lucifer and Katie got on  
the back of him. Alex got on her mare and Legolas and Aragorn got on  
theirs. Kat then looked at everyone "Just like the old times." She  
whispered to herself and then rode towards the southeast. After what seemed  
like hours and hours they finally got to the cave that Katie and Alex and  
the others had all spent the night in. Kat jumped down from Lucifer and  
looked around. "Ah ha! I remember this place! This was the place I got  
knocked in the head and wiped out Gimli's memory." Katie nodded her head  
and looked at Alex. Alex was shushing Katie about Gimli.  
Katie rolled her eyes and then went inside the cave. Alex also went in the  
cave and looked around, she saw that the bloody walls were not so bloody.  
"What happened to the walls? Why don't they have anymore blood on them?"  
Legolas jumped off his horse and looked at the walls very closely. "They  
seemed to be washed off for some reason." Kat went over to the wall and  
looked at it. "Yeah, some body didn't want you to see the blood on the  
walls." Katie went over to the side of the wall and say down "Oh well, I  
give up." Alex went over to Katie and sat down right next to her. There was  
a fly flying around them and it was bothering Katie. The fly landed on  
Alex's head. Katie pulled up her hand and BAM! Slapped Alex right across  
the face.  
Alex jumped up to her feet "Katie what on earth were you thinking?" Katie  
stared at Alex and then finally said "Why did you put your face there?"  
Alex just stood there. "What? Oh never mind. What are we doing here? Is the  
ring here?" Aragorn went over to Alex and put his hands around his waist.  
"I don't think it is here. We have been here three times and we didn't  
sense the ring at all!" Alex looked at him and then nodded, "Okay well  
then. I guess we can go so we don't waist time." "We are not going  
anywhere!" Yelled Kat from outside the cave. "I wanna look around here  
before I have to go." Kat walked over to the rock were her head had been  
smashed open. Katie looked at her and then touched her head. Alex went over  
to Aragorn "I wonder who the father of my child will be?" Aragorn smiled at  
her "Want to make it me?"  
Alex looked disgusted and pushed him really hard "As if." Alex walked away  
still disgusted Aragorn laughed and walked over to Legolas "You know she  
wants me." "Whatever dude." Legolas said and then walked over to his horse.  
"Are we anywhere near the ring?" Kat looked at him and said "Nope! We are  
actually farther than when we started. It is in the opposite direction."  
"What! Then why in the hell did you drag us down here!?"  
"I just wanted to see this place again, that's all." The rest of them  
looked at her, disgusted. "So, where exactly is the ring?" Alex asked.  
"I can't tell you exactly where it is, but I can tell you that at certain  
times you have been very close to it." Kat said. Suddenly Katie walked up  
and said, "Can we go now? I'm bored."  
Kat rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah let's go." Soon they were on their  
horses and went the way they had come.  
They had been riding for almost fourteen hours when Kat finally said, "We  
will stop here and rest for a while." "Why? We're not tired. Are we Alex?"  
Katie asked. "No." Alex replied.  
"You two may not be tired, but they are." Kat said as she pointed to  
Aragorn and Legolas. They looked over and saw Aragorn's and Legolas's heads  
drooping. "Oh I guess you're right." Alex sighed.  
"Come on boys. We're stopping so you can rest." Katie said. Alex laughed  
and then jumped off her horse. "I thought I saw a small river, so I am  
going to go get some water." Alex left and then Katie jumped up "I am going  
to go with!!" Alex turned back very sharply "No! The last time I went with  
you, you pushed me in the river and I couldn't get out!"  
Katie laughed and then said "But I wanted to see that again! I thought that  
man was very nice for giving you mouth-to-mouth that day." "But I wasn't  
even drowning! I was awake!" "Oh yeah." Katie then waved goodbye to Alex  
and Alex left. Kat looked at them "Teenagers..." she sighed shaking her head  
"What an embarrassment I was back then. Just wait till Will hears about  
this."  
Katie looked confused "Who is Will?" Kat looked up at her surprised "He is  
a very hot guy! For some reason he has the same face as Legolas now that I  
think about it. Probably that is why I fell in love with him." "Hell NO! I  
don't LIKE GUYS! You are supposed to know that...since you are ME!" Kat  
laughed "You will see." Kat jumped off of Lucifer and walked around. Katie  
looked at Aragorn who was talking to Legolas very fast. Katie closed her  
eyes and concentrated "I know Legolas, but I don't want her to leave. I  
want her NOW! She needs to be the queen of Gondor, there is no other woman  
I want to be in bed with me."  
Katie pulled back, stunned. "Oh god! That's probably the most disgusting  
thing I've ever heard in my life!" She exclaimed to herself. She looked  
around to see Aragorn and Legolas staring at her as if she was crazy. She  
realized that they had heard what she had just said.  
"Katie? What are you talking about?" Legolas asked. "Uh, nothing. I'll be  
back!" She said as she ran off in the direction that Alex had disappeared.  
"What's eating her?" "I don't know." Aragorn replied. Kat was laughing to  
herself as she combed Lucifer's mane.  
Katie found Alex as she was walking back towards the campsite. She skidded  
to a halt in front of her. "Katie, what's wrong?" Alex exclaimed.  
"I heard...Aragorn and Legolas...Saying..." "Saying what exactly....hang on, let me  
guess....it is about me right?" Katie nodded "Oh god, what are they saying  
about me this time?"  
"Well I saw Aragorn talking really fast to Legolas so I decided to read  
their minds." "Katie! That's called invasion of privacy." "I know, but I  
think you should hear this." "Okay, what did they say." "Well all I heard  
was Aragorn saying 'I know Legolas, but I don't want her to leave. I want  
her NOW! She needs to be queen of Gondor, there is no other woman I want to  
be in bed with me." Katie finished as fast as she could.  
Alex stood there, stunned. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were staring  
straight ahead. "Uh, Alex? Are you okay?" Katie asked as she waved her  
hands in front of Alex's face. Alex didn't respond. Katie brought her hand  
back to it Alex, but before her hand reached Alex, Alex grabbed her hand  
and said, "If you hit me, I will kill you." "All right. You don't have to  
be such a bitch about it."  
"Come on. Let's go back to camp."  
Meanwhile Aragorn and Legolas were still talking. "So do you think Alex  
would marry me?" Aragorn asked. "I don't know. I asked her the other day  
what she would say if you asked her to marry you, but she didn't answer  
because something came up." "Did she get any hint of what she might say."  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" "She's off wondering around somewhere."  
"Not anymore." "What do you mean?" Legolas pointed behind him and said,  
"Because her and Katie just got back."  
Aragorn turned around to see Alex staring hard at him. "I wonder what's  
wrong with Alex." Aragorn said. Alex turned to Katie, said something, and  
then walked towards Aragorn. "Well here's your chance mate." Legolas said  
as got up and thumped Aragorn on the shoulder.  
As Legolas passed Alex, Aragorn saw her ask him something. Legolas looked  
over at him then turned back to Alex. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed  
to Aragorn. Alex rolled her eyes and continued walking towards Aragorn.  
She sat down next to him when she reached him and said, "So what were you  
and Legolas talking about? And please try not to lie. Because if you do I  
will know." "Well, I was talking about the future...of me and you." Alex  
stared at him "And?" "I was wondering...if you would...That is I was just  
wondering if you would..." "If I would what? Aragorn looked around then said,  
"Alex, Nebride. Will you marry me?" Alex was shocked! "Uhh, I ...uhh." Alex  
was blushing and looked away. "I have only known you for a about week and..."  
Aragorn smiled and took Alex's hands "I want you to live with me and be my  
queen." "But Aragorn...I am only 17! I will marry you but I want to wait till  
I am older ok?" Aragorn smiled and said, "But how will people know? How  
will guys know to leave you alone?"  
Out of thin air Alex made a silver ring with small diamonds appear. She  
said, "With this," as she put it on her ring finger. Aragorn jumped up,  
pulling Alex with him and twirled her around. Alex began laughing.  
Katie looked over at Alex when she heard her laughing. "Oh, would they get  
a room already?" she exclaimed. Kat laughed and Katie said, "What's so  
funny?" "Oh Alex just received some very happy news." "What do you mean?"  
"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Kat said and turned away. "Whatever, they  
are just sick and perverted!"  
Legolas walked over to Katie "Well well, how is it going Katie?" Katie  
glared at him "What you want?" Legolas threw his hands in the air and said  
"Nothing. Nothing." "Well then, leave me alone. I am going to go talk to  
Kat for a bit. I don't want to be disturbed ok?" Legolas looked concerned  
"What is the matter Katie?" Katie didn't respond and went to Kat.  
Alex and Aragorn were hugging the heck out of each other. Alex pulled back  
and said, "I need to talk to Katie." "Okay." Aragorn said as she walked  
away.  
Katie turned around as she heard Alex walk up behind her. "So what were you  
and lover boy talking about over there?" Katie asked Alex. "Um. Can we talk  
privately?" Alex asked. "Whatever." Katie said as she followed Alex into  
the forest.  
Katie turned around and said, "So what did you want to talk about Alex?"  
"Um..." Alex brought her left hand up and ran it through her hair. Katie  
quickly grabbed her hand and looked hard at it. What she saw gave her a  
shock. Alex had a silver band, set with little diamonds, around her ring  
finger. "Oh my god! Alex no you didn't!" Katie exclaimed. "Well I told  
Aragorn yes, but I told him that I wanted to wait until I was a little  
older."  
Katie looked away. "What about you Katie? Aren't you going to get married  
to Legolas?" Katie made a disgusting face "Hell no! I am not going to get  
married." "Why not?" "I just don't want to ruin my life. What if I have a  
kid. That would completely ruin me!"  
"Oh that reminds me Katie. If and when I have a kid, I'm going to name you  
its godmother." "What?! A godmother? Me? Why?" "You are my best friend, why  
not?" Katie started laughing "What's so funny?" said Alex chuckling. "I can  
imagine you having six kids and you cleaning all the poop and doing  
laundry."  
Alex thought for some time and then laughed also. Katie hugged Alex and  
then said "Well, I am glad for you." Katie stopped hugging and then went  
over to Kat. She then started talking very fast and was constantly pointing  
to Alex. Alex looked confused and then decided to leave it alone.  
While Katie and Kat were communicating, Legolas and Aragorn were also  
having a conversation. "Well?" asked Legolas. Aragorn smiled "Yeah, I got  
her. She is all mine now. She is my fiancé." Legolas smiled and then  
suddenly hugged Aragorn "Wow man. This is great news." Suddenly Kat and  
Katie stopped talking and Kat stood up "Well we better go now. I think this  
was a longer break then any of us had expected. Aragorn and Alex laughed.  
Kat and Katie got on Lucifer and Alex and everyone else got on their horses  
too. Once again Kat lead the way. Alex noticed that they were heading  
northwest and was wondering "Were we really that close to the ring and  
never even knew it was there?" she muttered to herself. Aragorn raced up to  
her and asked, "You ok?" Alex nodded "What do you think Katie and Kat are  
talking about? They have been talking non-stop since we met her." Alex  
looked up.  
She didn't realize that Kat and Katie were talking again. You couldn't tell  
what they were saying, but you definitely tell that they were in a deep  
conversation.  
They finally got to Rivendell once again. As soon as they stopped Kat  
jumped of the horse and went inside the gates. Katie stayed on the horse  
and looked at the others. Alex shrugged and then jumped off her horse and  
followed Kat.  
Legolas went right next to Katie "Well we should follow her, but I really  
didn't think that the ring would be HERE all along." Katie nodded and then  
got off her horse and followed Alex. Legolas looked at Aragorn and gave him  
a high five. Legolas and Aragorn walked into Rivendell.  
Kat burst into the library that Gandalf once showed them. Gandalf looked up  
surprisingly. "Katie? You look much older now, what happened?" Katie walked  
into the room and Gandalf was even more surprised. "To make this  
conversation short, empty your back pockets Gandalf." Said Kat.  
By then Alex and the others came. "What took you?" said Katie "Sorry,  
Aragorn and Legolas got lost." Alex and Katie laughed. Gandalf hesitated  
bit then reached into his back pocket. When he found something in his back  
pocket his face was in a shock.  
Gandalf pulled out his hand and revealed a candy bar. "I forgot I had this,  
thanks!" "Not that pocket you old hag! The other one!" yelled Kat.  
Gandalf put his hand into his other pocket and pulled out a shiny, small,  
gold ring.  
  
Chap 19: Kat Leaves Forever  
Alex got pissed after Gandalf showed them the ring. "What?! You mean after  
ALL this time...you had the ring?!" Alex went over to Gandalf and got right  
up into his face. "You sent us, on a mission, to find this ring....many have  
died....a lot of us got really injured...we risked our necks for YOU!" Gandalf  
didn't even move.  
He then spoke, "I knew I had the ring. You never sensed it. I was testing  
you. How was it that after you left, then you sensed it?" Alex pointed to  
Kat "She told us where it was." Gandalf looked at Kat "Who is this woman?"  
Kat stepped up "I am the future Katie. I need to have a word with you in  
private." Kat looked at Katie and Alex "I need you two not to spy on us  
ok?" Katie looked at Alex and gave her a sly smile "Should we not Alex? I  
mean since is seems important?" Alex gave Kat a smile "I don't know." Kat  
smiled back at them "Come on guys, I don't want to leave thinking that my  
best friend and even my self pry into other people's business."  
Katie glared at her, "Hang on! I am going to say the same talk when I am  
22." Kat smiled at her and then put her hand on her shoulder, "I didn't get  
to hear it either, but you will know what to say when the time comes."  
Kat then walked away and brought Gandalf with her. She went outside. Katie  
was confused, "Huh? Whatever." Katie left in the opposite side.  
Katie went into a small garden, it was a patio surrounded by beautiful  
roses and other flowers. Alex went over to Aragorn and said "I don't think  
Katie wants Kat to leave." Aragorn looked at her "What makes you think  
that?" Alex sighed and then said, "Well this is the first person she has  
ever met that was exactly like her. I know that they are each other but  
ever since Katie left High School, she has been acting very weird." Aragorn  
looked at Katie "Like how?" "Well Katie didn't all ways hate men. She was  
actually boy crazy, but then all of the sudden she disliked boys and was  
playing games constantly."  
Alex looked at Katie "Kat is really the only one who understands her. She  
won't even talk to me about it! I just forgot about it since she wouldn't  
talk to anyone about her problem with guys." Alex leaned on Aragorn.  
Legolas was listening from behind them, Alex and Aragorn didn't know.  
Legolas's mouth was wide open. He now understood Katie, why she closed up  
whenever someone tried to get close to her.  
Legolas walked over to Katie, "Hey Katie." He whispered. "Why are you  
whispering?" "I now know why you act the way you are." Katie turned and  
looked at him. Flower petals started to fall to the ground around the two.  
"What do you mean?" Legolas walked up right next to her. "Why you always  
back off when someone loves you." Katie looked away "See! That is exactly  
what I mean!" said Legolas. Katie walked away "I don't want to talk about  
it. I will tell you later."  
Legolas sighed and then went to Alex, "She told me that she will tell me  
later." Alex chuckled "That is what she told me, and it has been over 6  
months." Legolas looked to the ground. "Figures." Legolas walked away.  
Alex looked at Aragorn and then held his hand. "I think we should get some  
sleep."  
The next morning Katie woke up. She yawned and stood up from the bed. Katie  
scratched her head and looked around "I wonder where Alex is?" Katie put on  
a silk robe and then walked out of her room. Katie went out to a balcony.  
She looked around Rivendell, it was a beautiful morning. The sun was just  
right to capture the color of the mountains.  
There was also a waterfall that seemed to sing out a wonderful song. Birds  
were chirping. Katie smiled to her self. Kat then showed up right next to  
her. "I have to go today." Katie lowered her head, "Could we at least talk  
about what happened right before high school let out?" Kat walked over to  
the ledge of the balcony and leaned on the railing "You know as much as I  
do on that."  
Katie looked at the mountains "I know, but I want to at least tell someone  
about it so it doesn't all build up inside me." Kat turned around and  
started to walk away, "It isn't not me who you should be talking to, I am  
sorry Katie." Kat walked away and left the balcony. Katie sighed and then  
looked back out to the mountains.  
Alex soon woke up. She got up and then got dressed. She left the room and  
then met Legolas down the stairs. "Hey Legolas. How are you?" Legolas  
looked at Alex and then smiled "I am very fine Mrs. Aragorn. How are you?"  
Alex laughed "I am doing good."  
Katie came down the stairs and saw them talking, "Hey Alex where were you?  
Did you not go to bed last night?" "Oh I did! I went to sleep with  
Aragorn." "Oh ok. Wait a minuet! What?!" Alex smiled. "You didn't sleep  
with him did you?!"  
Alex laughed and nodded her head. "Alex! What happened on waiting till you  
are older?!" Alex laughed and then walked away. Katie's mouth was dropped  
open. She then looked at Legolas "Alex is not a virgin! EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!"  
Aragorn then walked down the stairs. Katie jumped up and then ran to  
Aragorn and punched him right in the mouth. Aragorn fell down with one  
blow. "You perverted sicko! Doing that to poor Alex! I feel so sorry for  
her." Aragorn got up with his mouth bleeding "What did I do?"  
Katie threw her hands in the air "What did you do? What did you do! You had  
sex with Alex! Aragorn stood up "You think I did what? I never had sex with  
her! She just fell asleep on my bed and I didn't want to wake her up."  
Katie was shocked "You...didn't?" "No! I wont till after we get married or  
when ever she wants to." Katie made a face and then said "Sorry Aragorn."  
Katie walked away and then made a face to Legolas. Legolas snickered and  
then said to Aragorn "Seems she doesn't like the idea that you and  
Alex.....yeah." Aragorn held his mouth with pain and glared at him. Legolas  
just laughed and continued to eat his breakfast.  
Aragorn walked away. Katie was outside looking for Kat, but she ran into  
someone else. Katie was looking at the ground thinking about Alex getting  
married when she ran into someone "Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there."  
Katie looked up and saw a beautiful woman. She was elf because she had elf  
ears too, and had very long brown hair. Katie made a double glance "Hang  
on! Have I seen you from somewhere?" The woman smiled and said "No. I  
haven't met you before. My name is Arawen. My father is the king of this  
place. Have you seen him?" Katie thoughts for a second "Nope, haven't seen  
him."  
The woman looked at her for sometime and then said "May I ask for your  
name?" "Oh! Sorry! My name is Katie Walker." The woman studied Katie from  
head to toe and then asked "I think I have seen you from somewhere too. Did  
you have another name or something?" Katie shrugged "The only name I go by  
is Katie." Arawen smiled and then walked away.  
Something flashed in Katie's head "Wait! My ancestor was called Eleclya, do  
you know her?" Arawen jumped up in the air "I know her! So you are a  
relative of her?! I knew you looked like someone I knew!"  
Arawen then frowned "Is Nebride here?" Katie looked at her questionably "No  
but her relative is." Arawen muttered something to her self, and narrowed  
her eyes and frowned. "Why? What happened between you and Nebride?"  
Arawen looked surprised as if Katie just appeared there. "Oh! Well.."  
Arawen got really quiet "When I was dating Aragorn, he would always shoot  
glances at her. Even when I was with him!" Katie couldn't believe it. "He  
liked Nebride?! But that was a long time ago!" Arawen spoke really fast  
"No, it happened about a year ago to be precise."  
Arawen walked away and left Katie with her mouth wide open. "Nebride was  
here only a year ago? But I thought they were ANCIENT elves! Doesn't  
ancient mean a long time ago?" Katie walked away not knowing what to say.  
Later Katie ran to the library looking for Gandalf. "Gandalf! Where are  
you?"  
Katie ran over into the middle of the room. "Gandalf? Gandalf?" Katie  
sighed and looked around. "Gandalf, where can you be?" she whispered to  
herself.  
All of the sudden there was smoke everywhere. Katie coughed squinted her  
eyes. Gandalf then came walking in the room. "Katie! What are you doing  
here?" "What do mean me? How did you get here and where did all this smoke  
come from?"  
Gandalf smiled "I am sorry, I was talking to Dumbledore. We were talking  
about Harry, and you and Alex." "Gandalf...there is something I need to ask  
you of." "Well, what is it?"  
"I was talking to Arawen and she said that Nebride was here only a year  
ago." "Yes, she was. I helped her get the ring, so we could train you."  
"But, wasn't she an ANCIENT elf?" "Yes she was." "Was?" "She died. She was  
very old, at that time. But she still looked youthful. I believe she was  
about 60,674 years old." "Woah! That is one old woman, what about Eleclya?"  
"She died a little while before Nebride did. Eleclya was killed by the fire  
demon. Nebride couldn't live much longer after Eleclya died, they really  
did depend on each other."  
"So, Eleclya died by a fire demon and then Nebride just gave up?" "Well she  
knew that there was nothing else she could have done. She was too old to  
fight orcs, or demons. Everybody thought she looked at least 2,000 years  
old. Ancient elves never really age that much."  
Katie looked out a window in the room. "Where did she die?" "Who?" "Both."  
"Eleclya died on top of Mount doom, protecting Frodo. Nebride died next to  
the river that you are now looking at."  
Katie, still looking through the window, saw a river. It was beautiful and  
seemed to glow with such magnificent colors. "I see. Thank you, Gandalf."  
Gandalf nodded and Katie left the room and went to go look for Kat.  
Aragorn walked over to Alex in the library. Alex was studying some sort of  
book when she saw Aragorn, "What happened to your mouth?" Aragorn muffled  
some words but the only word Alex got was "Katie." Alex laughed and said  
"Here let me fix it up for you."  
While Alex was getting some herbs she asked "Why would Katie punch you in  
the mouth?" Legolas came in and answered her question "Because when she  
asked you if you slept with him she meant the other kind of sleep  
together." Alex chuckled "That's Katie for ya. But she should have known  
that I wouldn't have done something like that till I was older." Legolas  
picked up an herb and handed it to Alex. "Yeah we know, but Katie is...well  
Katie. We can't help that." Alex then mixed up the herbs and told Aragorn  
to chew it and spit it out. Aragorn did just that.  
Legolas looked at Alex and asked "Do you know when we are going to go  
destroy this ring now that we have it?" Alex shrugged, "Who knows. But I am  
kind of mad at Gandalf for sending us on those dangerous journeys when he  
knew all along that he had that damn ring." Legolas nodded "Well, I am  
going to go get some sleep, wake me up when something happens." Legolas  
left the room, leaving Aragorn and Alex all alone.  
When Katie finally found Kat, she ran to her "There you are! I  
have been looking all over this whole place!" Kat smiled at Katie and said  
"It is time for me to go now." Katie stuttered "But...b...but why? Why now!?  
Cant you just stay here with me and Alex? We could all do everything  
together!"  
Kat frowned "I wish that was possible, but I need to get back into my own  
time. What I want you to do is tell Legolas why we hate men so much." "But  
I cant! I don't want to tell anyone!" "Just do it for me ok? Trust me it  
will be worth getting it out and over with. If you don't then something bad  
will happen to all of those you love." Katie looked to the ground and said,  
"Ok, fine. I will do it tonight then."  
Kat smiled and then looked out into the west. Kat pulled out some sort of  
powder and threw it into the air. Suddenly a giant purple hole came out of  
nowhere, and Kat jumped in and disappeared forever.  
Chap 19: Going to Hogwarts  
Katie waved goodbye to the empty space where Kat last stood. It was really  
hard for her to see herself leave like that. Katie then walked towards the  
library when she ran into Alex.  
"Hey Alex, it seems like high school again. You know? When we didn't see  
each other that much!" Alex laughed "Yeah it seemed just like that. Where  
is Kat? Have you seen her around?" Katie nodded "Yeah, she left for good."  
Alex looked down "Did she say anything?" "Yeah....she wants me to tell you  
all why I hate men." Alex was then excited. "What is it!!? I have been  
wanting to know for such a long time!!" Katie walked away with out saying  
anything. "I will tell you later tonight, I need some time to think."  
Later that night Alex was telling Legolas and Aragorn about Kat  
leaving "Yeah, Katie said she just left and she said that Kat told Katie to  
tell us about her dark secret!" "Huh?" said Legolas confused "English  
honey, English." Said Aragorn with a fat lip. "Augh!" said Alex frustrated  
"Kat left.....Katie tell us....DARK SECRET!" "Not cavemen Alex! Just English."  
Said Legolas laughing.  
Alex glared at him and then threw a pillow at his head. It knocked Legolas  
upside his head and sent him down to the ground. "You deserved that!" said  
Alex.  
Katie then came walking in and the room suddenly became silent. Katie took  
a deep breath and said "There is a huge reason why I dislike men so much.  
What I am about to tell you may shock you." Katie paused for a bit and then  
continued  
"During all of my high school years I had a very close friend. His name was  
Mike White. He was like a big brother to me and I loved him very deeply.  
Somebody I even loved more was my ex- boyfriend Zach. I loved him more than  
anything in the world." Legolas looked down, "Well one day Mike's  
girlfriend dumped him for no good reason. Mike was crushed when I saw him  
that day."  
Flashback: Katie walked through the door and saw Mike. "Hey Mike  
what's up?" Mike turned around and Katie gasped. Mike's face was all red,  
Katie could tell that he had been crying for hours. "Mike! What happened?"  
Katie ran over to him and hugged him. Mike had a hard time talking but then  
he finally said "Sara dumped me yesterday." "What?! Why??" "I don't know.  
She wouldn't say." Katie hugged him even closer "I am so sorry Mikey." "She  
told me that she doesn't love me anymore. I don't think anybody loves me."  
Zach then came through the door and saw Katie but didn't say anything. All  
he saw was that Katie was hugging Mike. Zach started walking towards them.  
"I will always love you Mike." Said Katie. Zach stopped and was shocked!  
He was then blinded by fury. Zach walked over to them and pulled Katie away  
from Mike. He then brought up his fist and brought into the top of Mike's  
head. "Zach what are you doing?!" yelled Katie "Get off of him Zach! Mike!  
NO!"  
"The rest was just a blur, but I remember one last thing." Said Katie  
"What was that?" said Alex almost whispering. "The last thing I remember  
was that I was in the hospital with Mike. The doctor came out and told me  
what was wrong with him. He said that Mike was in a coma and there wasn't  
anything else that they could do for him. Mike never came out of that coma  
and died that night about three hours after the doctor told me that."  
Katie stopped and started to cry. "I miss him so much." Alex then went over  
to Katie and hugged her "I am so sorry Katie. I didn't even know that  
happened!" Legolas looked at Aragorn. Aragorn looked at Legolas and tried  
to smile but Legolas didn't do anything but look back.  
The next day Alex woke up in bed with Aragorn. Aragorn was still  
asleep. "Honey, you need to wake up. We are going to talk to Gandalf  
today...you know about the ring." Aragorn just moaned.  
Alex got up from the bed and ran a bath for herself. "I am going to take a  
bath and then I want you to get up." Alex closed the doors and took a quick  
bubble bath.  
Legolas woke up. He rose up from his bed and brushed his hair. He  
then got dressed and then went out of his room. Legolas walked down the  
hall and stopped in front of Katie's room.  
Legolas opened the door a bit and saw Katie still asleep. He then walked in  
and went over to her. Katie was fast asleep and looked like she wasn't  
going to get up for at least another hour or so. Legolas gently brushed her  
hair. Katie moaned and then slightly opened her eyes.  
She then opened her eyes very wide and looked at Legolas "What in the hell  
are you doing in my room?!" Katie then jumped up and pushed Legolas outside  
her room "Ever heard of privacy you freak?!" Katie slapped Legolas and then  
slammed the door on Legolas's face.  
Legolas smiled and leaned her ear on the door "Stupid elf boy, waking my  
up! And even barging in my room!" Legolas laughed to himself and then  
walked away (well, she is feeling better) "Shut up you elf! I heard that!"  
yelled Katie from her room.  
After Alex was done with her bath. She put on her cloths and blow-  
dried her hair. Aragorn came in all sleepy. "Good morning tired one." Said  
Alex.  
Aragorn smiled and kissed her on the head. Aragorn soon got dressed in  
robes and so did Alex. The robes were really soft and big. The really  
looked like a king and queen. They soon left together and held hands all  
the way towards Gandalf's library.  
When they got there they met Katie and Legolas talking. "So your 1,346  
years old? Damn, you are one old geezer." Katie looked at Alex and smiled  
"Hey Alex, how are you?" Alex noticed that Katie was wearing an elf outfit.  
Katie noticed and then looked down at her self "I was either going to look  
like you or like an elf." "Hey! Don't be mean!" said Alex jokingly. Katie  
and Alex laughed and then slapped each other high fives. Gandalf then  
walked in the room and everybody turned to him. "Well well, I see everybody  
is here. Lets get to work. Now we have the ring we can try to destroy it  
forever, once and for all." Alex groaned "Why then, did we have to go all  
over the place looking for this ring when you had it in the first place?"  
Gandalf sat down on a chair and then said "I only did that so you could  
prepare to get ready for a real fight. You had no control over your powers  
and I wasn't about to let you go off without some sort of training."  
Katie frowned and then talked to Gandalf telekinesis "But Gandalf, Gimli  
died while we were......training." "I know that Katie. Everywhere you go there  
is going to be someone who will die or get hurt very bad. Now lets go."  
Gandalf got up and lead everyone outside onto a porch. "We must send you to  
Hogwarts, Katie and Alex."  
Gandalf then pulled out a torn piece of parchment. He then laid it down on  
a table. Katie and Alex walked over to the table and looked at the paper.  
On it is what looked like a piece of a map. "What does this got to do with  
the ring?" asked Alex. "It is part of a map that will tell us where we can  
destroy the ring. But the other parts of the map are in different places  
and different times. The next one is going to be in Hogwarts."  
Katie stood up "Well lets go, I want to get this over with." Gandalf nodded  
and then took out some flu powder. Alex looked at Aragorn and smiled. She  
then ran over to him and hugged him. Aragorn started to cry "I don't to  
leave you." "Trust me, you will never leave me. You will always be in my  
heart. I will come back and marry you when I am 20. Three years from now."  
Aragorn smiled and then said "Ok, I will see you soon my wife." He then  
kissed her.  
Legolas went over to Katie "I will miss you Katie." "Yeah yeah, I guess I  
will miss you too elf boy." Katie gave him a quick hug and then went over  
to Gandalf.  
After Alex stopped kissing Aragorn, she too went over to Gandalf and stood  
next to Katie. Gandalf turned to Katie and Alex, "When you get to Hogwarts,  
you are to find Harry Potter and protect him, because he will be the one to  
find the next piece of the map." Alex nodded and so did Katie. "Also," said  
Gandalf. He gave Katie the ring. "Keep this with you always, don't let  
anyone else have it okay?" Katie nodded her head.  
Alex waved goodbye to Aragorn and Legolas. Katie nodded to them. "Hey  
Katie." Katie looked at Legolas. "Flying pigs." Said Legolas. Katie smiled.  
"Goodbye Legolas, lets go Alex." "HOGWARTS!!" yelled Gandalf and he then  
threw the powder on the girls, and they disappeared.  
Well thanks for reading mine and Alex's book. Stay tuned in for the  
next book, which will come out whenever I feel like it, which will probably  
be in about 3 months or so. But do stay tuned because new character,  
heroes, villains and new love will be in my second book which I don't have  
a name for it yet. Katie Walker 


End file.
